Une grande leçon
by miriamme
Summary: Élisabeth effectue un stage comme enseignante dans une école primaire au moment où un nouveau directeur entre en poste. La rencontre est explosive et les leçons seront nombreuses.
1. Dernier stage!

**Première partie**

Voilà bientôt dix semaines entières qu'Élisabeth se rendait à l'École Saint-Émile afin d'effectuer un stage dans une classe qui combinait des élèves de la troisième et la quatrième année du primaire. Cinq semaines entières où elle avait observé la titulaire Denise Malette, son enseignante associée qui enseignait toujours de façon magistrale et qui, pire encore, se sentait menacée par la présence d'une jeune fille fraîchement émoulue de l'université.

Lorsqu'au terme de ces cinq premières semaines, Élisabeth avait commencé à prendre le groupe en charge, les commentaires et les remarques de madame Malette qui l'observait à son tour, concernaient immanquablement les nouvelles méthodes utilisées par Élisabeth et avec lesquelles l'enseignante n'était pas d'accord.

Croyant leurs différences irréconciliables, Élisabeth songeait vraiment à demander un changement de lieu de stage afin de ne pas totalement perdre son temps dans un milieu où elle ne croyait n'avoir jamais l'occasion d'essayer de nouvelles choses.

-_Reste jusqu'à la fin_! Lui conseilla alors sa superviseure lorsqu'elle vint l'observer avec les élèves. _Tu sais, si tu changes de milieu chaque fois que quelque chose ne te plaît pas, tu n'apprendras pas à t'adapter. Concentre-toi plutôt sur les moyens que tu peux prendre pour améliorer les choses. C'est seulement dans ces conditions que tu apprendras quelque chose de valable._

Élisabeth décida donc de persévérer et se mit à discuter avec les autres membres du personnel de l'école. Elle se lia d'amitié avec l'orthopédagogue de l'école de même qu'avec certaines des enseignantes du préscolaire. Aux dires de ses nouvelles amies, l'école n'avait pas qu'un seul problème. Les réunions du personnel étaient houleuses et le directeur n'arrivait plus à se faire respecter. Une semaine après le congé de Noël, le directeur convoque d'urgence une réunion du personnel. Arrivée sur les lieux, Élisabeth constate qu'il y a des invités assis à côté du directeur et que ceux-ci n'arrêtent pas de prendre des notes.

Une fois tous les membres du personnel arrivés, le directeur se lève pour annoncer qu'il vient d'être muté dans une autre école. La surprise est totale. Élisabeth, quant à elle, se demande tout simplement si le nouveau ou la nouvelle venue sera capable de venir à bout des dinosaures de l'enseignement que sont devenus certains des membres de cette école. C'est alors que les deux invités du directeur prennent la parole à leur tour pour annoncer que le nouveau directeur arrivera le lendemain et que sa tâche principale sera d'implanter une nouvelle pédagogie à l'école. Plusieurs enseignants dont madame Malette protestent.

Le représentant poursuit ensuite en donnant des exemples d'éléments qui devront être développés par les enseignants comme les ateliers, le conseil de coopération, une ouverture sur les arts et bien d'autre chose que la jeune stagiaire compte elle-même implanter dans la classe de madame Malette qu'elle le veuille ou non. Josiane, l'orthopédagogue qu'Élisabeth apprécie vraiment beaucoup lui fait un clin d'œil complice à l'autre bout de la salle. Une fois le choc de la nouvelle passée, le directeur fait ses adieux à l'équipe et leur demande de faire preuve d'ouverture pour accueillir son remplaçant qui devrait arriver dès le lendemain.

Sans rien changer à ses habitudes, Élisabeth arrive bien avant tout le monde à l'école. Ce matin là, par contre, un homme qu'Élisabeth n'a jamais vu attend déjà devant la porte.

-_Merci... je n'ai pas encore de clés!_ La remercie-t-il en entrant derrière elle.

-_De rien... Je n'aime pas laisser les gens geler dehors..._

_-Je me présente... je suis le nouveau directeur adjoint... Charles Bingley..._

_-Je me nomme Élisabeth ... Élisabeth Bennet... J'effectue présentement un stage dans la classe 3B-4B... Je termine mon baccalauréat cette année._

_-Ah! C'est bien! C'est drôle, on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait une classe combinée dans l'école..._

_-Vous ne saviez pas non plus qu'il y avait des stagiaires? D'ailleurs, il vous faudra m'évaluer très bientôt... mon stage se termine dans trois semaines._

_-J'en discuterai avec le directeur dès que possible... Merci mademoiselle Bennet_.

_-Appelez-moi Élisabeth!_

_-Merci... Élisabeth et bonne journée._

_-Dites-moi, le nouveau directeur... vous l'attendez vers quelle heure?_

_-Il devrait faire un saut à l'école en matinée... il avait des choses à régler avec son ancienne école avant de passer ici._

_-Je comprends... merci monsieur Bingley... Bonne journée..._

Le reste de la matinée se déroule assez bien. Durant la dernière période de l'avant-midi, Élisabeth planifie et orchestre les détails entourant la sortie au musée prévue au début de son stage. Puis, se souvenant qu'il lui faut obtenir la signature de la direction pour pouvoir envoyer la lettre aux parents des élèves, elle imprime son brouillon, descend au rez-de-chaussée et cherche monsieur Bingley. Ne le voyant pas, elle vient pour remonter dans sa classe lorsqu'elle remarque qu'un inconnu la dévisage avec curiosité.

-_Je peux vous aider... vous cherchez quelqu'un?_ Lui demande-t-elle soupçonneuse.

-_Monsieur Bingley... et vous êtes ? _La questionne l'inconnu à son tour.

-_Monsieur Bingley n'est pas dans son bureau... j'en arrive. Vous aller devoir repasser plus tard._ Réplique Élisabeth sans répondre à sa question.

_-Et il est où son bureau?_

_-Il s'est installé dans le bureau du bout... _

Constatant que l'homme vient pour passer devant elle et se diriger vers le bureau qu'elle vient de lui montrer, elle le précède et l'arrête d'une main en se plaçant directement devant lui.

_-Il s'agit du bureau du directeur... Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à y aller._

_-Et pourquoi, je vous prie?_

_-Monsieur Bingley n'est pas là... et le directeur non plus..._

-_Je suis le directeur!_ Répond l'homme en la fusillant du regard.

_-Vous auriez pu le dire tout de suite... au lieu de prétendre..._

-_Je n'ai rien prétendu du tout... vous avez fait le travail toute seule... mademoiselle ?_

_-Bennet... Élisabeth Bennet!_

La cloche annonçant le début de la récréation sonne. Se souvenant tout à coup de la raison de sa présence dans cette partie de l'école, Élisabeth s'empresse de lui dire : _Bon, puisque vous êtes là... auriez-vous la bonté de lire ma lettre et de la signer... si vous approuvez la sortie évidement! Pardonnez-moi... c'est à cause de la cloche... je dois aller chercher les élèves... vous n'aurez qu'à déposer ma lettre dans le casier de madame Denise Malette! Je suis pressée._

Resté seul, William jette un œil dédaigneux sur la lettre qu'elle vient de lui tendre : _Pas une stagiaire!_

Après avoir pris possession des lieux et avoir discuté avec son ami et adjoint, les deux hommes s'interrogent sur le nombre d'enseignants à maintenir en poste et sur ceux dont ils devront absolument se débarrasser. Pour les remplacer, ils avaient déjà trouvé quelques candidats intéressants dont les profils correspondaient totalement aux objectifs poursuivis. Charles suggère à William de rencontrer les membres du personnel le plus tôt possible afin d'apprendre à les connaître et se faire une opinion sur chacun d'eux. Un peu plus tard, William trouve le temps de jeter un œil sur la lettre de la stagiaire.

À 15h30, Élisabeth reçoit un message sonore sur l'ordinateur de la classe pour lui signifier que le directeur veut qu'elle passe le voir dans son bureau dès que possible. Comme elle est occupée à faire de la récupération avec un petit groupe d'élèves, Élisabeth lui répond qu'elle passera le voir dans une heure.

Lorsqu'elle a terminé avec ses élèves, Élisabeth ferme la classe et descend à l'étage où se trouvent les bureaux de la direction. Comme la porte du bureau du directeur est fermée, Élisabeth s'assied sur l'un des fauteuils et sursaute lorsqu'elle entend des éclats de voix. Finalement, la porte s'ouvre et l'enseignant de la sixième année, Emmanuel Boivin passe rapidement devant elle, visiblement très en colère. Comme le directeur ne daigne pas le suivre, ni même fermer la porte, Élisabeth s'avance lentement et frappe doucement sur le cadre de porte.

-_Entrez!_ S'écrie alors une voix peu accueillante.

_-Êtes-vous certain de ne pas préférer remettre notre entretien à demain matin?_

_-Non, bien sur que non! Venez, asseyez-vous!_

_-Très bien... alors, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose?_

_-Voilà... j'ai lu votre lettre et, si vous me le permettez... j'aimerais comprendre..._

_-Comprendre quoi?_

-_Je trouve que votre démarche se situe aux antipodes des grands principes d'une bonne pédagogie! Les jeunes de 8 et 9 ans n'ont que faire de l'histoire en général. Le musée qu'ils visiteront aura beau être intéressant, ils ne retiendront rien de cette sortie et nous aurons investis des fonds inutilement. J'ignore le type de relation que vous avez avec votre enseignante-associée, mais il aurait mieux valu qu'elle vous décourage d'entreprendre cette sortie! Elle devait bien savoir que les objectifs du programme de sciences humaines de 3__e__ année ne prévoient pas ces notions... Alors, que répondez-vous à cela?_

-_Écoutez, laissez-moi simplement vous expliquer dans quel cadre ce projet a été mis sur pieds! Je suis ici en tant que stagiaire et j'en suis à ma dernière année de formation. Avant de nous quitter, l'ancien directeur, monsieur Savard avait accepté mon projet de sortie qui est, soit-dit en passant, totalement financé par le Groupe de recherche en éducation muséale! L'école n'a aucune somme à débourser pour l'occasion! C'est pour cela que monsieur Savard m'avait donné son approbation en partie. De plus, vous avez raison, le programme de 3e année du primaire en sciences humaines ne justifie pas une telle sortie, seulement, si nous avons fait ce choix, c'est plutôt pour accommoder les élèves de quatrième qui composent l'autre moitié des élèves de la classe de Madame Malette._

-_Bien! Je constate une fois de plus que les notes laissées par monsieur Savard, n'étaient pas totalement à jour. Bien entendu, je suis satisfait des éclaircissements que vous venez de me donner. Je vous suggère toutefois de me remettre une copie du rapport que vous aller surement devoir préparer pour rendre compte de votre expérience au musée. J'espère également avoir l'occasion de rencontrer votre superviseur lors de sa venue dans l'école. Vous pouvez vous retirer maintenant._

-_Et ma lettre?_

Visiblement agacé, William la signe rapidement et la tend à Élisabeth. –_Voici! Demandez à Marie de vous en faire des photocopies!_

_-Je connais la procédure... Merci!_

Les jours suivants, Élisabeth est soulagée de voir que le nouveau directeur n'est que très rarement là. Par contre, elle discute à quelques reprises avec Monsieur Bingley et a également l'occasion de lui présenter sa sœur, Jane qui est travailleuse sociale pour le centre local de service communautaire (CLSC) et qui vient régulièrement faire des interventions auprès de la clientèle de l'école.

Dans les jours qui suivent, Élisabeth s'amuse à observer les manœuvres de Charles qui tourne en rond et essaie de la faire parler de sa sœur. Élisabeth sait très bien qu'il meurt d'envie de lui demander les coordonnées de Jane, mais elle prend un malin plaisir à détourner son attention pour éviter qu'il le fasse. Vers la fin de la semaine, ayant pitié de lui, elle lui envoie finalement le numéro de téléphone de sa sœur par un élève.

De retour à l'école après un colloque de trois jours, William Darcy commence à essayer de planifier et à répartir les tâches d'enseignement pour la prochaine année. Il organise une série de réunion avec les titulaires déjà en poste et constate avec étonnement que plusieurs d'entre eux ont l'intention de quitter ou de prendre leur retraite. Il commence alors à recueillir des curriculums pour remplir les postes vacants. Il tombe alors sur celui d'Élisabeth et de Mylène, les deux stagiaires universitaires qui effectuent actuellement un stage dans l'école. Il décide alors de prendre des renseignements sur elles. Il téléphone à la superviseure des deux filles et apprend par la dame en question qu'elle a eu beaucoup de difficulté à trouver une école qui les accepterait. Que l'une des deux stagiaires, entre autre, avait une très mauvaise réputation et que n'eut été de l'intervention de l'université, elle n'aurait même pas pu faire de stage cette année. Sans vouloir la nommer, William est certain qu'il s'agit d'Élisabeth compte tenu de l'arrogance dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard. Il met de côté son dossier et place celui de Mylène sur le dessus. Un peu plus tard, il confie le dossier de Mylène à sa secrétaire en lui demandant de lui donner un rendez-vous.

Une semaine plus tard.

_-William, tu te sens prêts pour la réunion du conseil d'établissement de ce soir?_ Demande Charles en entrant dans son bureau.

Au même instant, Élisabeth arrive devant le bureau du directeur, tenant dans sa main le rapport de sa sortie au musée qu'elle a rédigé à la demande de celui-ci. D'abord mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle réalise que la porte est restée ouverte, Élisabeth finit par s'asseoir bouleversée par ce qu'elle entend.

_-Oui, justement, il faut que j'ajoute un point à l'ordre du jour! Les postes à combler pour l'an prochain._

_-Oui, c'est vrai! Combien devons-nous engager d'enseignant?_

_-Au moins cinq! Ta sœur Caroline a déjà dit oui. J'ai aussi tenté d'obtenir de l'information sur les deux stagiaires que nous avons dans l'école. J'ai convoqué Mylène en entrevue pour la semaine prochaine._

_-Et pourquoi pas mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Je sais que tu trouves sa sœur très attirante, mais personnellement, je n'ai que faire d'une stagiaire dont personne ne veut dans sa classe. En fait, je devrais même ajouter que personne ne souhaite avoir dans son école._

_-Ce que tu racontes-là me surprends au plus haut point! Es-tu sûr de tes sources?_

_-Je tiens mes informations de sa superviseure…_

Dans le corridor, Élisabeth est en étant de choc. Elle reste là, renversée par ce qu'elle entend. Puis, réalisant les conséquences de la situation au cas où sa présence serait découverte, elle se lève lentement, s'éloigne sans faire de bruit et, tout en essayant de contrôler ses larmes, retourne dans la classe de madame Malette, bénissant les circonstances ayant été assez bonnes pour faire en sorte que son enseignante-associée soit partie plus tôt cette journée là. Une fois sa rage évacuée, l'absurdité de la situation lui apparaît tout à coup évidente. Elle quitte sa classe et va rejoindre Josiane pour lui raconter la situation en espérant obtenir ses conseils.

À l'autre étage, les deux directeurs discutent encore une bonne demi-heure avant que Charles ne quitte le bureau pour aller porter l'ordre du jour de la réunion à la secrétaire afin qu'elle puisse la préparer à temps. Une fois arrivé dans le corridor, il aperçoit une enveloppe par terre. Il se penche et constatant ce qu'elle contient, va faire son message à la secrétaire avant de revenir dans le bureau de William l'enveloppe à la main.

_-Will, je crains que nous ayons des ennuis._

_-Ne me dis pas que la réunion est annulée..._

_-Non... regarde plutôt ceci..._

_-Le rapport de mademoiselle Bennet? Pourquoi tu m'apportes ça? Tu veux que j'ajoute ce point à l'ordre du jour?_

_-Non... j'ai bien peur d'avoir été négligeant... ta secrétaire affirme que mademoiselle Bennet était ici, il y a dix minutes... et qu'elle attendait que je quitte ton bureau pour venir te remettre son rapport..._

_-Oui... je ne vois pas le problème avec ça!_

_-J'ai oublié de fermer la porte en entrant dans ton bureau..._

_-Bon... Et bien... tant pis! Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas écouter aux portes... Ne t'en fais pas... je m'en charge!_ Voyant que Charles ne bouge toujours pas, William lui demande : _Et bien qu'y a t-il maintenant?_

_-C'est que je dois sortir avec sa sœur demain soir... et qu'elles partagent un appartement._

_-Écoute Charles, avec tout le respect que je te dois... laisse-moi te dire une seule chose... je ne vois pas d'un très bon œil ta relation avec cette mademoiselle Bennet... du moins tant que sa sœur sera en stage ici... essaie de ne pas trop la voir pendant les deux prochaines semaines... autrement, j'ai bien peur que cela nous attire des ennuis._

_-Tu as raison... je vais faire en sorte d'attendre un peu... mais il est trop tard pour annuler la soirée de demain soir._

Une fois Charles rentré chez lui pour souper, William ouvre machinalement l'enveloppe contentant le rapport d'Élisabeth et commence à le lire attentivement. Il constate que celui-ci est non seulement bien rédigé, mais également bien documenté. Il trouve ses conclusions intelligentes et son analyse pertinente. Le rapport est si bien documenté qu'il est désormais convaincu que la jeune femme ne peut l'avoir rédigé elle-même.

Le soir même, à la réunion du conseil d'établissement les membres sont tout à fait séduits par la personnalité des deux hommes et finissent par accorder main blanche à William pour le recrutement des nouveaux enseignants.

Durant les jours qui suivent William s'occupe uniquement du recrutement et se prépare à recevoir la stagiaire Mylène Morin dans son bureau.

De son côté, pour en avoir le cœur net, Élisabeth envoie un courriel à sa superviseure lui demandant des explications au sujet de la conversation qu'elle a surprise entre les deux hommes et qui l'impliquait directement. Dolorès l'appelle aussitôt et convient avec la jeune femme qu'elle a obligatoirement été mal comprise par le directeur. Comme la superviseuse se propose pour venir rencontrer l'homme en question pour rectifier la situation, Élisabeth s'y oppose farouchement ne voulant surtout pas que le directeur découvre qu'elle avait écouté leur conversation.

L'entrevue que Mylène accorde à William est décevante. Le directeur est étonné de constater que non seulement elle ne connaît pas les programmes d'études, mais qu'en plus sa culture générale est totalement déficiente. C'est alors qu'il prend la décision de convoquer madame Malette afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Élisabeth.

_-Monsieur le directeur, vous souhaitiez me voir?_

_-Oui! Madame Malette, j'aimerais avoir vos impressions sur votre stagiaire. Je dois faire un court rapport pour l'université et je voudrais étoffer mes remarques. Pouvez-vous me parler d'elle un peu?_

_-Bof, elle est très gentille, mais si je la laissais faire totalement, elle ajouterait tellement de choses dans la classe que le climat serait invivable!_

_-Que voulez-vous dire exactement?_

_-Premièrement, elle voulait introduire le travail en atelier. Je l'ai laissée faire, mais les résultats ne sont pas très encourageants. Elle voulait ensuite mettre sur pied un conseil de coopération dans la classe! Après une seule rencontre, j'ai du suspendre l'expérience : elle utilisait cet outil de gestion de classe pour faire le procès de certains élèves. Hum! Attendez, il y a autre chose aussi, elle a changé mon système d'émulation! Imaginez-vous donc qu'elle leur donne des collants comme surprise._

-_Hum! Je vois, y a-t-il certains aspects de sa pratique dont vous êtes satisfaite?_

-_Oui, elle me consulte toujours avant de faire quelque chose et sa sortie au musée est très appréciée par les enfants. D'ailleurs vous devez avoir pris connaissance avec son rapport... _

-_Oui, bien entendu. Hum... dites-moi... lors de la visite de sa superviseure... avez-vous appris des choses sur son compte que vous ignoriez?_

_-Non, pas vraiment... Dolorès m'a dit qu'Élisabeth était très appréciée à l'université et qu'elle possédant semble-t-il le meilleur dossier universitaire, mais je suis sceptique compte tenu de son attitude dans la classe... _

_-Je vous remercie... madame Malette! Quand à vous? Vous restez avec nous l'an prochain, j'espère?_

_-Il me reste une année à faire avant de prendre ma retraire... alors, bien entendu que je reste._

_-Très bien! Alors merci._

Lorsque celle-ci est sortie, William reste songeur. Il pense sérieusement à convoquer Élisabeth en entrevue, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier les propos de madame Malette. Toutefois, puisque la semaine est déjà presque terminée, il décide d'attendre à la semaine prochaine.

Le lendemain, vendredi, dans la matinée, un élève vient le prévenir qu'un enfant s'est blessé dans la cours de récréation et que la surveillante n'est pas en mesure de venir le reconduire à l'infirmerie compte tenu qu'elle est seule pour surveiller le reste des élèves. William s'empresse de suivre l'enfant pour aller voir le jeune blessé. Lorsqu'il réalise que la surveillante en question n'est autre qu'Élisabeth, il entre dans une colère noire.

Surtout lorsqu'il réalise qu'elle est seule et qu'aucun autre surveillant ne l'accompagne. Ne voulant rien laisser voir de sa colère devant les enfants, il arrache l'élève blessé des mains d'Élisabeth et se dirige vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

Une fois retournée dans sa classe, Élisabeth reçoit un message de la secrétaire qui lui demande d'aller rencontrer le directeur après les cours. Élisabeth lève les yeux au ciel, elle sait pertinemment de quoi il sera question. Le moment venu, elle s'arrête devant la porte de celui-ci, prend un grand respire, puis frappe doucement.

_-Entrez!_

_-Vous vouliez me voir?_

_-Oui... J'estime que vous me devez une explication! Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez trouvée seule sur la cour d'école pour surveiller les élèves? Si cela se trouve, l'école aura un procès sur les bras si jamais le parent de cet enfant décide de porter plainte! Une stagiaire n'a pas le droit de remplacer son enseignante-associée... Légalement nous ne sommes pas protégés en cas de problèmes. On ne peut donc pas vous faire confiance?_

Se levant, les larmes aux yeux, Élisabeth se tourne dos à William, prend un grand respire et attaque : _Apprenez pour votre gouverne que si je me trouvais sur la cour d'école ce matin, ce n'est pas en tant que stagiaire puisque votre secrétaire, se trouvant à cour de remplaçant, m'a demandé d'aller faire de la suppléance dans la classe de Lyssa. Il se trouve que mon dossier est ouvert à la commission scolaire et que j'ai toutes les qualifications requises pour agir comme suppléante puisque j'ai obtenu 90% aux deux tests de passage. Par ailleurs, si j'étais seule sur la cour, c'est plutôt au professeur de sixième année que vous devriez vous en prendre, puisque c'est lui a oublié de se faire remplacer. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, les sixièmes années sont au musée aujourd'hui. Maintenant, si vous en avez terminé avec moi, je préférerais de beaucoup retourner dans la classe où madame Malette m'attend pour planifier ma dernière semaine de stage._

Après un long silence et juste avant qu'Élisabeth ne franchisse la porte de son bureau, William lui dit : _Veuillez accepter mes excuses! Je vous ai accusé à tors et j'en suis désolé. C'est que voyez-vous, des bruits si contradictoires courent à votre sujet! Ce n'est pas toujours facile de discerner le vrai du faux!_

_-Surtout lorsqu'on cherche à l'obtenir par des moyens détournés..._

_-J'ai effectivement discuté de votre stage avec madame Malette et avec votre superviseure, mais cela fait justement partie de mes responsabilités puisqu'il me faudra évaluer vos capacités à la fin du stage. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je dois vous poser certaines questions d'ordre professionnel._

_-Je suis toute disposée à vous répondre._

_-Madame Malette m'a dit que vous aviez essayé d'installer un nouveau mode de fonctionnement dans la classe... je parle des ateliers évidemment et que cela ne donnait pas vraiment de bons résultats, est-ce vrai?_

_-Installer un nouveau fonctionnement demande bien des efforts et surtout beaucoup de temps! Madame Malette est rarement présente dans la classe depuis que je suis en prise en charge totale. Elle n'a donc pas pu se rendre compte à quel point les élèves sont devenus experts et habiles avec les ateliers. Le fonctionnement est bien intégré et nous mettons les consignes à jours quotidiennement. Si vous voulez, vous n'aurez qu'à passer la semaine prochaine. Je consacre deux périodes par jours aux ateliers. Venez voir par vous même._

-_Je n'y manquerai pas... vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis moi-même convaincu de la pertinence de fonctionner avec des ateliers. Bien. Maintenant, madame Mallette me disait également que vous aviez essayé de mettre sur pied un conseil de coopération et que l'opération avait échouée… Elle disait que les élèves l'utilisaient pour se venger les uns des autres._

-_C'est faux! ARCHI FAUX!_ Réalisant que son ton colérique n'est pas apprécié du directeur, Élisabeth ajoute aussitôt : _Pardonnez-moi! Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux que je me taise. Croyez donc ce que vous voulez..._ Elle se rend à la porte et demande : _Avez-vous terminé avec vos questions?_

-_Non... j'attends toujours votre explication... pourquoi dites-vous que c'est faux._

-_Lorsque j'ai mis le conseil en place avec les élèves, nous avons commencé par établir l'ordre du jour. Les points proposés par les élèves concernaient tous des éléments de la vie de classe qui avaient été installés par madame Malette et qui ne leur plaisaient pas. Le système d'émulation, les responsabilités, etc. Par contre, au moment des félicitations et remerciements, les élèves ont tous voulu me remercier pour mes ajouts et le fonctionnement en atelier. C'est moi qui ai décidé de clore le conseil et non madame Malette. Et je l'ai fait lorsque j'ai constaté que les critiques étaient toutes destinées à madame Malette et à sa manière d'être avec les élèves. Je ne voulais pas mettre les élèves en position de recueillir la colère de leur titulaire. C'est avec elle qu'ils vont finir l'année, pas avec moi._

Triste à la pensée qu'elle va bientôt devoir faire ses adieux aux enfants de la classe, elle penche la tête et se met à pleurer doucement. William se lève, prend un mouchoir et le lui tend.

-_Tenez... Vous n'avez pas à vous mettre dans cet état... vous avez pris la meilleure décision qui s'impose dans les circonstances... Et vous avez bien fait de m'en parler... Ce que vous venez de me dire confirme l'opinion que je m'étais déjà faite de madame Malette. Quoi que mon jugement connaisse bien des lacunes en ce qui vous concerne._

S'essuyant les yeux, Élisabeth lui dit simplement : _Merci._

-_Je vous dois donc à nouveau des excuses mademoiselle Bennet! Vous pouvez vous retirer, maintenant. Vous m'avez donné beaucoup à réfléchir._

Une fois sortie, Élisabeth retourne dans sa classe et continue de planifier sa dernière semaine de stage avec madame Malette.

Pendant ce temps, William classe le dossier d'Élisabeth après y avoir ajouté quelques notes. Il fait ensuite venir la secrétaire dans sont bureau.

_-Vous avez besoin de moi monsieur Darcy?_

-_Oui, Marie... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de manque de remplaçant? Depuis quand les stagiaires font-elles du remplacement dans une école?_

-_Oh! Pas toute... seulement mademoiselle Bennet! D'ailleurs ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et c'est aujourd'hui. Plus personne ne veut aller dans la classe de Lyssa lorsqu'elle est absente! Les élèves y sont trop difficiles! D'ailleurs, je suis très surprise de n'avoir rien entendu aujourd'hui! Chaque fois qu'il y a un remplaçant dans cette classe, c'est le bordel! Alors que là, aujourd'hui! Rien! Le calme total! Élisabeth Bennet est très professionnelle. De toute façon, vous savez, son dossier est en règle! J'ai vérifié avant, elle répondait à toutes nos exigences._

_-Je vous remercie Marie. Vous pouvez disposer._

Au début de sa dernière semaine en tant que stagiaire, Élisabeth est abordée par Charles.

_-À quelles périodes faites-vous vos prochains ateliers Élisabeth?_

_-Durant la dernière période de la matinée et de l'après-midi... à tous les jours._

-_Très bien... Je viendrai avec William pour voir comment ça se passe._

_-Ah! Bon! Vous êtes le bienvenu évidemment! _

_-À plus tard alors..._

Lorsque les deux hommes entrent finalement dans la classe d'Élisabeth au début de l'après-midi, ils sont tous les deux surpris. Élisabeth est assise avec un groupe d'élèves et tous les autres enfants travaillent silencieusement. Les voyant entrer, deux élèves viennent les voir pour leur offrir une chaise à chacun. William constate que les élèves s'entraident et que lorsque l'un d'eux va écrire son nom au tableau, c'est pour faire savoir aux autres qu'il a besoin d'aide. Voulant aider l'enseignante qui est déjà occupée avec une équipe, Charles se lève et s'approche de l'élève en difficulté. Aussitôt, deux autres élèves de son équipe se précipitent vers lui pour l'arrêter.

-_Non, monsieur le directeur! C'est moi qui dois l'aider. C'est moi le correcteur cette semaine pour les troisièmes années. _

Impressionné, Charles retourne vers William. Pendant les trente prochaines minutes, les élèves travaillent avec application. Puis, lorsque les deux hommes croient en avoir assez vu, Élisabeth se lève, va fermer les lumières quelques secondes et regarde les élèves ranger les ateliers. À tour de rôle, quelques élèves vont prendre des cartons colorés qui sont accrochés à l'arrière de la classe.

C'est alors qu'Élisabeth intervient à nouveau : _Équipe 1! PORTE-PAROLE? _

-_10 points pour le travail madame! 9.5 seulement pour le comportement._

_-Quelle est ta justification?_

_-Nous avons pris trop de temps pour obtenir le silence, lors de notre mise en marche!_

_-Stratégie?_

_-On a aidé Luc sans lui donner les réponses!_

_-Très bien, vos points sont acceptés! Équipe 2?_

Chacune des équipes passent à tour de rôle et reçoit ses points.

Lorsque la cloche sonne, les élèves se mettent en rang pour quitter la classe. Élisabeth se prépare à raccompagner les élèves en bas, mais elle est arrêtée par William.

_-Laissez donc Charles s'en occuper! Restez donc plutôt pour répondre à mes questions!_

_-Désolée, mais vous n'êtes pas allé écrire votre nom au tableau._

Sous l'œil amusé de Charles, Élisabeth quitte la classe et veille à ce que les élèves arrivent en bas. Lorsqu'elle remonte dans son local, William et Charles sont encore là et regardent le contenu des ateliers.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, je ne vous cacherai pas que Charles et moi sommes tous deux fortement impressionnés par ce que nous avons vus. _

_-C'est pratiquement incroyable!_

_-Il va de soi que c'est plus facile dans une classe comme celle-ci, où il n'y a pas d'enfants avec des troubles de comportement…_ Ajoute alors William.

_-J'en ai 8!_

_-8 quoi?_

C'est Charles qui répond en se raclant la gorge : _Elle a 8 élèves identifiés troubles de comportement et 4 qui sont en grande difficultés d'apprentissage. _

-_Quoi? Tant que ça? Comment se fait-il qu'on ne les voit pas?_

-_Ils sont occupés, ce sont eux mes responsables! Maintenant, ils n'ont plus le temps de déranger._

-_Pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment vous faites exactement?_ Demande Charles réellement curieux.

Succinctement, Élisabeth explique aux deux hommes comment elle planifie puis structure ses ateliers en fonction du niveau des élèves. Elle précise que le travail demandé aux enfants est le même qu'ils soient en 3e ou en 4e année, mais que ce sont les exigences qui changent.

-_William, toi qui travaillais également en atelier, fonctionnais-tu comme ça?_

-_Je dois admettre que mademoiselle Bennet est beaucoup plus habile que moi! Pour ma part, je ne suis jamais arrivé à trouver comment leur faire réaliser eux-mêmes la correction. Le reste est assez semblable, à quelques petites différences près. Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Bennet! Ce fut très instructif._

_-Bravo Élisabeth! Bonne fin de stage._

Une fois seule, Élisabeth est épuisée, mais a la satisfaction d'avoir remporté une grande victoire.

À suivre.


	2. Ski alpin au Mont Sutton!

**Deuxième partie**

La dernière semaine d'Élisabeth à l'école Saint-Émile passe tellement vite. Les élèves ont le cœur gros lorsqu'elle leur dit au revoir et la secrétaire est débordée d'appels dans les jours qui suivent puisque les parents des élèves du groupe de madame Malette déplorent que la jeune filles soit partie. La secrétaire s'empresse d'en informer le directeur afin qu'il puisse noter cette information dans le dossier d'Élisabeth. William est occupé à ranger celui-ci dans son classeur lorsque Charles débarque dans son bureau.

_-William! Es-tu libre ce Week-end?_

_-Ça dépend pourquoi?_

_-Que dirais-tu de venir passer la fin de semaine dans mon nouveau chalet à Sutton! Nous pourrions aller faire du Ski alpin. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà invité Caroline!_

_-Ouais, peut-être!_

_-Laisse-moi tout organiser, les provisions, l'horaire! Tu n'auras qu'à en profiter. Oh! C'est vrai... j'ai aussi invité Jane Bennet. Après tout Élisabeth a terminé son stage, alors… j'ai cru que…_

_-Tu fréquentes qui tu veux Charles, c'est ton affaire. Ta sœur sera là tu dis?_

_-Mes deux sœurs pour être exact. Bien, alors on se retrouve là-bas demain midi? _

_-D'accord... je devrais arriver vers 13h00._

À l'heure prévue, lorsque William arrive chez Charles, il est accueilli comme un roi par les deux sœurs de Charles et tout aussi amicalement par l'époux de Louisa, l'aînée des deux filles. Il salue également Jane qui lui semble un peu pâle. Puisque le chalet est juste à côté du Mont Sutton, il est prévu que leur petit groupe aille descendre quelques pistes au début de l'après-midi. Au moment du départ, Jane annonce soudain qu'elle ne se sent pas assez bien pour les accompagner. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule, Charles charge Caroline de guider le reste du groupe tandis qu'il va prendre soins d'elle. Après une sieste d'une heure, Jane est incapable de se lever et commence à faire de la fièvre. Inquiet, Charles consulte son médecin de famille et va éveiller Jane pour lui demander le numéro de téléphone de sa sœur Élisabeth. Pour le bien-être de Jane autant que pour rassurer tout le monde, Charles propose à celle-ci de venir les rejoindre. Aussitôt que Charles raccroche, Élisabeth ramasse ses effets pour la nuit et saute dans sa voiture d'occasion. La jeune femme arrive au chalet au moment même où William rentre seul de sa randonnée en Ski puisque les trois autres ont décidé de faire une dernière descente.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet!_

_-Monsieur Darcy!_

_-Vous venez sans doute voir votre sœur?_

_-Oui, c'est ça! Pouvez-vous me guider jusqu'à elle?_

_-Avec plaisir. Laissez-moi seulement le temps de détacher mes bottes de ski. _

Une fois à l'intérieur, Élisabeth enlève son manteau, ses bottes et se dirige vers la chambre de Jane escortée par Charles. Élisabeth reste auprès de sa sœur quelques minutes le temps d'avoir la confirmation que la fièvre diminue tranquillement. Vers 16h00, Élisabeth redescend pour prendre le repas avec les autres.

_-Ah! Vous voilà Élisabeth! Et puis, comment va la malade?_

_-Mieux! La fièvre tombe tranquillement. Je crois qu'elle sera en mesure de reprendre la route demain matin… Je la ramènerai avec moi._

_-Mon frère me disait à l'instant que vous avez effectué un stage de formation à l'École Saint-Émile? _Lui demande tout à coup la sœur cadette de Charles.

_-Oui, on vous a bien informée!_

_-Je suis enseignante moi aussi vous savez! J'ai justement accepté un poste dans cette même école pour l'année prochaine!_

_-Félicitations! C'est une bonne école!_

_-Et vous, avez-vous un poste? _Lui demande alors Louisa, l'autre sœur de Charles.

_-Non, pas encore! Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Il est normal que je doive faire du remplacement pendant un certain temps! On passe tous par là!_

_-Pas moi! J'ai été immédiatement engagée!_

_-Ma sœur a obtenu un poste dans l'école où elle a effectué son dernier stage! _Explique Charles fièrement.

_-Mon frère nous disait que vous êtes passée maître dans l'art d'organiser des ateliers? _Lui demande Louisa.

_-Et en informatique?_ Ajoute Caroline.

_-Passée maître? Hum, ces termes me semblent un peu exagérés. J'aime travailler dans ces deux domaines, c'est tout!_

_-Les enseignantes d'aujourd'hui ont tous les talents... elles sont bilingues, s'y connaissent en art, en théâtre, en informatique, en pédagogie! _Réplique Charles avec emphase.

_-Il y en a pourtant bien peu que je considère comme de bonnes enseignantes!_ S'exclame William volontairement critique.

_-William a raison Charles! Il ne faut surtout pas généraliser. Pour être considérée bonne enseignante, une femme doit non seulement connaître les programmes sur le bout de ses doigts, mais également l'ensemble du matériel disponible sur le marché pour appuyer les apprentissages._

_-Sans oublier les outils de gestion de classe, les perfectionnements, l'analyse réflexive et la formation continue. _Complète le directeur fier d'être si bien compris par Caroline.

_-Et vous avez réellement déjà rencontré une enseignante possédant tout ça?_

Tous dévisagent Élisabeth l'espace d'une seconde. Puis Charles, éclate de rire au grand soulagement de tous les autres qui profitent de cette réplique pour changer de sujet.

Comme les pistes de ski du Mont Sutton ne sont pas éclairées de nuit, tous sauf Élisabeth décident de retourner faire une petite randonnée. Après leur départ, Élisabeth remonte prendre la température de sa sœur, puis se rend à la cuisine où elle s'affaire à préparer un souper pour le reste du groupe. Lorsqu'ils rentrent deux heures plus tard, une bonne odeur de bœuf bourguignon embaume l'air ambiant. Charles trouve Élisabeth au fourneau.

_-C'est comme ça que vous avez occupé le reste de votre après-midi?_

_-Il faut bien que je gagne ma croûte! Vous arrivez à temps pour m'aider à mettre la table._

_-Je vais me changer et je suis à vous... Mais comment va notre malade?_

_-Elle dort à points fermés! La fièvre a beaucoup diminuée. Elle m'a même demandé comment vous alliez?_

_-Croyez-vous que je pourrais aller la voir dans la soirée?_

_-J'essaierai d'arranger ça!_ Répond Élisabeth en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois à table, tous sont affamés et mangent le repas préparé par Élisabeth avec appétit. Il est déjà tard lorsqu'ils se retirent au salon. L'exercice et la bonne chaire aidant, la fatigue les saisit rapidement. Tous sauf Charles et Élisabeth montent se coucher. Après quelques minutes, voyant que Charles baille à son tour, Élisabeth lui propose d'aller rendre visite à Jane pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Une fois à l'étage, elle laisse Charles et Jane seuls quelques minutes, attendant assise par terre dans le corridor avec son roman. Charles reste avec Jane pendant environ 15 minutes puis, fait la bise à Élisabeth avant de se diriger vers la gauche. Une fois couchée à côté de sa sœur, Élisabeth n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Elle allume la lampe de chevet qui se trouve de son côté et replonge dans son roman préféré. Au bout d'une heure, le sommeil commence à la gagner. Elle constate que la maison est silencieuse et que l'absence de bruit dans celle-ci est vraiment impressionnant. Elle ferme les yeux et profite de cette ambiance sereine. C'est alors qu'elle commence à entendre le grondement lointain d'un moteur. En se rapprochant, le bruit, semble maintenant se diviser, comme s'il était émis par plus d'un véhicule. Comme le chalet de Charles est situé dans un coin un peu isolé, Élisabeth sent la peur s'installer peu à peu en elle.

Rapidement, le bruit devient assourdissant au point où il est maintenant évident pour la jeune femme qu'il provient de plusieurs motoneiges et qu'elles s'approchent du chalet.

Mue par un réflexe lié à ses peurs nocturnes d'enfant, Élisabeth ferme sa lampe de chevet, se lève et s'approche de la fenêtre. Sans écarter le rideau, elle aperçoit alors six motoneiges sur lesquelles prennent place au moins deux passagers. Les motoneigistes éteignent leur moteur puis se regroupent pour discuter. Élisabeth les voit alors se passer des armes à feu. Sans plus attendre, elle recule, sort de la chambre où elle se trouve et prend la direction de la chambre de Charles vers la gauche, priant le ciel pour qu'il sache quoi faire. Elle ouvre la porte et constate que celui-ci est toujours endormi. S'approchant du lit, elle le secoue doucement.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ Lui répond une voix ensommeillée qui ne ressemble pas à celle de Charles Bingley. Reconnaissant Élisabeth, la voix s'adresse maintenant à elle : _Mademoiselle Bennet? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?_

-_Taisez-vous!_ Lui chuchote la jeune femme en lui posant la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

Son premier réflexe est de se redresser pour répliquer, mais lorsqu'il réalise que la jeune femme tremble et frisonne, William s'arrête aussitôt.

_-Où est Charles? _Lui demande alors la jeune femme en bégayant.

_-Au fond du corridor à droite! _Répond William de plus en plus perplexe.

_-Oh non! _Lui lance alors Élisabeth en se reculant légèrement.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Il y a des motoneigistes dehors! Ils ont des armes et je crois qu'ils viennent ici!_

_-Quoi? _Réplique William un peu trop fort au goût d'Élisabeth.

_-Chut!_

_-Vous devez avoir rêvé… _Propose William parlant toujours bas.

_-Non! Savez-vous si Charles a des armes?_

_-Laissez-moi aller jeter un coup d'œil! _

Il vient pour se lever, mais s'immobilise pour entendre ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Des voix se font entendre, puis un bruit assourdissant qu'Élisabeth associe à l'ouverture forcée de la porte d'entrée. Des rires et de nombreux pas se dirigeant dans tous les sens immédiatement après. Élisabeth se redresse avec l'intention de retourner dans le corridor lorsque William la tire par le bras et l'entraîne derrière l'étroit rideau qui cache un semblant de garde-robe. Craignant à tout instant de voir surgir l'un des intrus dans sa chambre, William écrase Élisabeth contre le mur, l'obligeant à se fondre contre lui. Élisabeth vient pour protester, mais plus rapide qu'elle, William devine qu'elle a l'intention de parler et plaque sa bouche sur la sienne pour la faire taire, tandis que ses deux mains travaillent à maintenir le rideau fermé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu ce qui se passe par la suite. Habité par une forte peur, les lèvres de William se mettent à exercer une plus forte pression sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Lorsque celle-ci entrouvre les lèvres en soupirant, William prend sauvagement possession de sa bouche rendant toute idée d'évasion stérile, à moins de vouloir révéler leur présence aux cambrioleurs. Le danger qui peut surgir à tout instant, donne à cette étreinte une saveur désespérée. Depuis quelques temps, les mains de William ont quittés le rideau pour le corps d'Élisabeth. Écrasant celle-ci de son corps et l'accotant contre le mur, les deux mains de William passent sous sa robe de nuit et caressent avec science les seins libres de la jeune fille. Sentant alors les bouts durcir sous ses doigts, William pousse plus loin son exploration. Élisabeth respire de plus en plus vite et garde les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le mur. La bouche de William remonte doucement le long de son cou et revient prendre sauvagement la bouche consentante d'Élisabeth. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, les mains habiles de William font tranquillement remonter la robe de nuit d'Élisabeth de manière à la découvrir entièrement. Puis, soudain, un autre vacarme les fait s'immobiliser. Les motoneigistes ayant visiblement trouvé des victuailles, embarquent tout ce qu'ils peuvent en poussant d'horribles cris de joie. William et Élisabeth sont aux aguets. Ils restent collés l'un de l'autre, mais ne s'embrassent plus. Une minute de silence passe, puis une autre. Visiblement satisfaits, les hommes retournent à l'extérieur puisque leurs voix redeviennent indistinctes. Rapidement, les moteurs repartent puis s'éloignent dans la nuit noire. Pendant une longue minute, rien ne bouge dans la maison. Puis, dans chaque chambre, sauf dans celle de Jane, des mouvements se font entendre. Élisabeth vient pour bouger, mais William lui fait signe d'attendre.

Charles passe la tête par la porte de la chambre de William et lui demande : _Will, dors-tu?_

_-Non! Qu'est-ce que c'était d'après toi? _Lui demande William en sortant de derrière le rideau.

_-Des bandits! Des motoneigistes! Certainement des habitués du coin. Je vais voir comment vont les filles et je reviens te chercher! Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille voir l'étendu des dégâts dehors… J'ai déjà prévenu les policiers. Ils sont en route. _

_-D'accord! Alors, laisse-moi m'occuper de prévenir Élisabeth et Jane Bennet, va rassurer tes sœurs d'abord._

_-Bien! Bonne idée._

Attendant quelques secondes de plus pour être bien certain que Charles est reparti, William écarte le rideau.

_-Vous pouvez sortir maintenant!_

Rougissant violement en voyant le regard gêné de William, Élisabeth passe devant lui et quitte la pièce pour se diriger vers la chambre de sa sœur. Elle ouvre la porte et constate que celle-ci est encore paisiblement endormie. Discrètement, Élisabeth ramasse sa robe de chambre et retourne au rez-de-chaussée.

En arrivant en bas, Charles informe William que Caroline est avec Louisa et qu'elles sont toutes les deux en état de choc.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet est éveillée!_

_-Charles, avez-vous appelé la police locale?_ Lui demande alors Élisabeth en arrivant près d'eux. Elle évite volontairement le regard de William, s'asseyant en face de Charles.

_-Oui, les policiers sont en route… Dommage que personne ne les ait vus._

_-Oui, moi... enfin... je les ai vus de loin... mais je peux au moins décrire leur motoneige._

-_William et moi allons aller faire un tour dehors afin de voir s'ils nous ont volé autre chose!_

_-Charles, William, vous n'allez pas nous laisser seules ici longtemps_? Leur demande Caroline d'en haut, toute emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture.

15 minutes plus tard, les policiers sont arrivés sur les lieux. Ils recueillent la déposition d'Élisabeth puis celles des autres occupants de la maisonnée. Finalement, aux petites heures du matin, Élisabeth peut enfin se recoucher. Une fois les policiers repartis, les sœurs Bingley regagnent également leurs lits respectifs tandis que Charles et William restent au salon devant un bon feu de foyer.

_-Charles, crois-tu qu'Élisabeth appartient à ce type de femme qui est prête à se jeter à la tête d'un homme pour obtenir un emploi?_

_-Hein, Élisabeth? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Elle t'a fait des avances?_

_-Non! Ce n'est pas ça! C'est que… elle est venue me trouver dans ma chambre cette nuit! Lorsque les motoneiges sont arrivées... Elle a prétendu qu'elle te cherchait, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser..._

_-Écoute! Elle avait sûrement peur! Elle était sous le choc, c'est certain! Elle était probablement désorientée!_

_-Ouais... j'imagine que tu as raison!_

-_Mais oui! J'ai raison! Bien sur, je vais tout t'expliquer! Hier soir, une fois que vous êtes tous montés vous coucher, Élisabeth et moi avons discuté encore quelques minutes dans le salon. Puis, au moment de nous mettre au lit, nous sommes montés ensemble. Elle m'a laissé seul avec Jane quelques minutes, puis, elle m'a vu partir en direction de ta chambre. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que je voulais simplement aller te rapporter ton cellulaire qui était rechargé. Elle a donc cru qu'il s'agissait de ma chambre._

_-Ouais, ça expliquerait tout. Tu as sans doute raison._

Le lendemain, Élisabeth se lève la première. Aussitôt arrivée en bas, elle planifie son retour ainsi que celui de Jane. Elle s'arrange avec Charles pour que celui-ci ramène sa voiture alors qu'elle conduira celle de Jane. Caroline ramènera celle de Charles et William la sienne. Élisabeth prend son déjeuner avec Jane puis, après être allée rassembler leurs effets personnels, aide sa sœur à monter dans sa voiture. Charles vient les saluer à l'extérieur accompagné de Caroline. Les trois autres préférant demeurer à l'intérieur.

_Une semaine plus tard._

Lorsqu'Élisabeth se présente devant l'édifice de la commission scolaire de Montréal, elle est très énervée. Elle a beau savoir que sa convocation n'est rien d'autre qu'une formalité, elle est très joyeuse et présente son plus beau sourire à la réceptionniste.

_-Je viens pour ouvrir mon dossier. J'ai rendez-vous avec le répartiteur du secteur 5. _

Arrivée près des ascenseurs, elle croise monsieur Jérôme Fizet qu'elle connaît déjà puisqu'il fait régulièrement des visites à l'université pour parler aux futures enseignantes. Ne voulant pas le déranger compte tenu qu'il est en grande discussion avec une autre personne que la jeune femme ne voit que de dos, Élisabeth accélère le pas.

-_Élisabeth Bennet? Wow!_ Lui lance Jérôme en lui tendant la main. _Comme c'est bon de vous revoir. William, laissez-moi vous présenter une charmante jeune enseignante! Vraiment pleine de talents! Vous n'avez pas un poste pour elle dans votre école? Moi, je suis à la retraite autrement, elle ferait déjà partie de mon équipe!_

_-Nous nous connaissons déjà! Mademoiselle Bennet a fait son dernier stage chez nous._

_-William, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des postes à combler! Vous devriez donner une chance à cette jeune personne! Je vous la recommande chaleureusement._

_-Je suis tout disposé à lui faire passer une entrevue si elle le désire!_

_-Monsieur Darcy, Jérôme, n'allez surtout par croire que je suis passée devant vous dans l'espoir que vous alliez m'offrir un emploi! Non, si je suis ici c'est que vous vous trouvez devant les ascenseurs et que je dois me rendre au troisième étage._

_-Pourquoi refuser une si belle occasion Élisabeth, surtout que je sais de source sûre que Monsieur Darcy n'accorde que très rarement des entrevues à des finissantes!_

_-C'est tout à son honneur, mais je vous prie de m'excuser, on m'attend déjà là-haut._

Arrivée au troisième étage, elle est accueillie par un jeune homme tout à fait charmant qu'Élisabeth se souvient d'avoir déjà entraperçu à l'université.

_-Enchanté, mademoiselle Bennet, j'ai entendu de très belles choses à votre sujet... si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau?_

_-Merci... monsieur?_

-_Wickham, George Wickham, mais je refuse de vous entendre m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Je m'attends à ce que vous m'appeliez George uniquement._

_-Très bien George! Mais vous devez m'appeler Élisabeth en échange alors._

-_Très bien. Bon, laissez-moi regarder votre dossier! Hum, vous avez un dossier particulièrement étoffé. De très bonnes notes, plusieurs belles lettres de références! Ah! C'est étrange par contre, vous n'avez aucun document sur votre dernier stage! Pas même un mot du directeur? Il a pourtant dû vous évaluer?_

_-Vous êtes certain de ne rien avoir de l'École Saint-Émile? _

_-Non… Quel est le nom du directeur?_

_-William Darcy!_

_-Hein? Oh, vous avez vraiment dit William Darcy?_

_-Oui! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?_

_-Non! C'est seulement que je vous plains! Vous avez eu affaire à un individu exécrable!_

_-Il est vrai qu'il est plutôt désagréable, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à utiliser le terme «exécrable»._

_-Laissez-moi le faire pour vous... _

_-Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu les meilleurs rapports du monde, mais je dois avouer qu'il est très apprécié de l'équipe-école en général!_

_-C'est qu'ils ne le connaissent pas comme je le connais! Attendez, vous verrez bien que j'ai raison. Mais, trêve de discussion. Parlons plutôt de vous! Avez-vous été convoquée pour une entrevue?_

_-Non, pas encore... _

_-Très bien... laissez-moi vous arranger ça! Je vous donne deux semaines pour vous préparer et je m'arrangerai pour que vous puissiez passer l'une des premières._

_-C'est très gentil à vous. Mais George, pardonnez-moi! Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous paraître indiscrète, mais puisque ma sœur effectue quotidiennement des visites à l'école Saint-Émile, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur ce que vous reprochez à monsieur Darcy. À vrai dire, ma sœur fréquente son meilleur ami Charles Bingley de temps à autre, et…_

_-Écoutez, ce que vous me demandez va contre mes principes, mais, par égard pour votre sœur et puisque vous m'êtes sympathique, je vais vous en dire un peu plus. _

Là dessus, il se lève et invite Élisabeth à venir s'asseoir avec lui sur un divan plus confortable.

-_Voilà, ici nous serons mieux! C'est une assez longue histoire. Voici donc ce que je sais. William et moi nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Son père et le mien étaient de très bons amis. Nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses pendant notre jeunesse. Des bons et des mauvais coups aussi. Puis, nous nous sommes perdus de vu pendant nos études secondaires. Rendus à l'université, lorsque je l'ai revu, il avait terriblement changé. Il courrait après toutes les filles et n'avait aucun respect pour elles. Il copiait aux examens, remettait ses travaux en retard et n'hésitais pas à utiliser son charme pour obtenir des notes plus élevées._

_-J'ai beaucoup de peine à vous croire!_

_-Moi de même à l'époque. D'ailleurs, c'est par sa jeune sœur que j'appris tout ça. Elle demeurait en appartement avec lui. Leur père était mort. Il faut dire que Georgianna et moi étions convaincus que c'est à cause de la peine qu'il éprouvait suite au décès de son père que William avait développé un tel comportement. Seulement, malgré le temps qui s'écoulait, les choses ne se résorbèrent pas! Elles empirèrent plutôt. William traitait sa sœur très mal. Il menaçait de la battre si elle continuait à me voir. J'ai tenté de convaincre Georgianna de porter plainte, mais par respect pour son défunt père, elle s'obstinait à refuser. _

_Vers la fin de l'année quelques jours avant la remise des diplômes, je me décidai à porter plainte contre lui. Je me suis dit qu'en faisant enquête, les instances universitaires découvriraient certainement que ses travaux avaient été copiés et que son comportement laissait à désirer. Mais, j'avais sous-estimé William. Il m'a accusé de harcèlement sexuel sur la personne de sa sœur. Lorsque ma cause a enfin pu être entendue, j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu sur toute la ligne puisque sa sœur elle-même, par crainte de son frère, avait refusé de démentir les affirmations de William. J'étais condamné d'avance. _

_-C'est incroyable! Je veux dire! C'est tellement choquant!_

_-Le pire, c'est que mes accusations contre lui se sont toutes retournées contre moi! Voilà pourquoi, il est directeur aujourd'hui et moi simple répartiteur à la CSDM._

_-Je suis désolée! Vraiment!_

_-Ne le soyez pas! J'aime beaucoup mon travail! Il me donne l'occasion de rencontrer tant de gens intéressants._

_-Vous avez très certainement un meilleur tempérament que moi._

_-Mais, non. C'est simplement que je suis heureux, autrement, je l'aurais étripé moi aussi! Mais, puis-je vous demander de garder ces confidences pour vous! Je ne veux surtout pas que des rumeurs viennent à nouveau envenimer les relations entre William et sa charmante sœur qui est de toute façon, la plus grande victime de cette histoire._

_-Pauvre fille en effet! George, vous avez ma parole et je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous venez de me faire._

_-Je vais devoir vous laisser partir, j'ai d'autres candidates à voir, mais j'aimerais qu'on se revoie, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients? _

_-J'en serais ravie! Vous avez mon numéro dans mon dossier, vous avez ma permission pour l'utiliser._

_-Merci... À la prochaine Élisabeth. Mais laissez-moi vous escorter jusqu'à la sortie. Je dois descendre des papiers de toute façon._

Arrivée en bas, Élisabeth constate que William et monsieur Fizet n'ont pas encore terminé leur conversation. Curieuse de voir comment William va se comporter en découvrant George, Élisabeth ne le quitte pas des yeux et constate avec satisfaction qu'une vive contrariété afflige le directeur lorsqu'il aperçoit celui-ci. Désireuse de lui montrer hors de tout doute de quel côté elle se situe, Élisabeth prend la main que lui tend George, la serre fortement et, contre toute attente, relève ses talons de manière à aller déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Sachant très bien que le regard de William est rivé sur eux, George presse la jeune fille contre lui, dépose un baiser plus qu'amical sur ses deux joues en lui murmurant à l'oreille : _Pardonnez-moi à l'avance pour ce que je vais faire, mais sachant qu'il nous observe en ce moment, vous comprenez certainement mes motifs._

Il s'empare alors de la bouche d'Élisabeth et ne se gène pas pour que leur baiser s'éternise.

_-Salut chérie! À ce soir?_

_-Bye George! Ajoute la jeune femme complice._

Une fois dehors, Élisabeth est encore toute retournée par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle respire deux grands coups, puis se dirige vers sa voiture. Arrivée devant celle-ci, Élisabeth remarque qu'une autre voiture est installée devant la sienne de manière la bloquer complètement. Elle note le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation sur une feuille et retourne à l'intérieur. Arrivée à la réception, elle cherche le propriétaire de la voiture en question,

_-Bien sur. Il s'agit de la voiture de monsieur Fizet. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. Il va venir déplacer la déplacer. Vous n'avez qu'à attendre ici._ Embarrassée, Élisabeth reste dans l'entrée, devant le comptoir et attend le retour de la réceptionniste.

_-Il est déjà dehors. Vous pouvez aller le rejoindre!_

Contente de pouvoir s'en aller enfin, Élisabeth remercie la jeune femme puis se dirige vers les portes tournantes. Arrivée de l'autre côté, nul autre que William Darcy qui accompagnait nécessairement monsieur Fizet, arrive devant elle et lui dit : _Alors, si j'en juge par les rapports que vous entretenez avec le répartiteur, vous ne manquerez pas de travail?_

_-George et moi sommes de très bons amis! En effet! Mais, si je ne me trompe pas, vous étiez bons amis vous aussi autrefois? _

_-Nous l'avons été en effet! Mais, certainement pas aussi intime que vous l'êtes avec lui, aujourd'hui!_

_-L'amitié, ça se mérite!_

_-Il en va de même pour le respect!_

Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Élisabeth se retourne et constate que Jérôme revient vers eux. Elle ajoute tout de même : _Dommage que vous ayez perdu et son amitié et son respect alors! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me pardonner, je dois partir. Au plaisir monsieur Darcy. Au revoir monsieur Fizet._

_-Quelle fille divine!_ Lance Jérôme sans quitter Élisabeth des yeux.

-_Divinement mal renseignée, il va s'en dire._ Ajoute William, tout bas.

_-Pardon, qu'avez-vous dit?_

_-Rien, je me parlais à moi-même! Alors, si nous reprenions notre conversation là où nous l'avions laissée?_

_**À suivre…**_

_**Des suggestions? Des idées? Des attentes?**_

_**Miriamme.**_


	3. Une offre inespérée!

**Merci Heminionne pour ton commentaire. J'avoue avoir beaucoup de plaisir à publier mon histoire rapidement, même si en faisant cela on ne reçoit pas autant de commentaires qu'on le souhaiterait. Toutefois, je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite puisque mon histoire est déjà écrite et que je n'ai qu'à la retravailler pour la publier. C'est beaucoup moins long que si je l'écrivais au fur et à mesure. **

**Alors voilà la suite! **

**Miriamme**

**Troisième partie**

Arrivée chez elle, Élisabeth raconte à Jane tout ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre au sujet de William. Jane tente de défendre le jeune homme en argumentant qu'il ne peut pas être aussi mauvais que cela puisque Charles Bingley était son ami. Élisabeth clos le sujet en agaçant sa sœur concernant son manque d'objectivité envers Charles et tout ce qui l'entoure.

Deux jours plus tard, Jane arrive chez Élisabeth complètement bouleversée. Non seulement son poste à l'École Saint-Émilie vient d'être aboli, mais en plus, elle est transférée dans un autre Centre Local de Services communautaires (CLSC). Pour couronner le tout, elle apprend ensuite, de la bouche de Caroline que c'est Georgianna, la jeune sœur de William, également travailleuse sociale qui s'occupera de la clientèle de l'École. Sans cesser d'essayer de consoler sa sœur, Élisabeth ne peut s'empêcher de penser que tout cela ressemble à un complot. Elle soupçonne que Caroline est derrière tout ça ainsi que William Darcy.

Le lendemain de la visite de Jane, Élisabeth apprend une bonne nouvelle, elle est enfin convoquée pour passer une entrevue par la commission scolaire. George avait tenu sa promesse. Arrivée sur les lieux 30 minutes d'avance le lendemain, Élisabeth passe saluer son bienfaiteur qui lui annonce qu'elles seront trois à passer l'entrevue cet après-midi là.

-_Pour te questionner, ils seront trois aussi. Un conseiller pédagogique, un enseignant et un directeur._ Malgré qu'elle cherche à connaître à l'avance l'identité des gens qui lui feront passer son entrevue, George est incapable de la renseigner puisque le choix est toujours totalement aléatoire.

Le moment venu, Élisabeth se présente sur les lieux du rendez-vous et va prendre place sur la seule chaise vide qui est à côté de la porte. Elle donne son nom à la secrétaire qui lui apprend qu'il y a un peu de retard et que l'autre jeune femme qui attend déjà doit passer avant elle. Élisabeth sort donc son cahier de notes et commence à réviser ses papiers. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, livrant le passage à une jeune fille en larmes. Elle claque la porte derrière elle tout en hurlant : _C'est injuste! Je suis certaine qu'il avait étudié mon dossier avant! Comment se fait-il qu'il savait ça?_

Terrorisée, la seconde jeune fille fait signe à la secrétaire qu'elle a changé d'idée et qu'elle n'ira pas. Devant son recul, la secrétaire fait signe à Élisabeth d'y aller à sa place. Nerveuse, mais décidée, Élisabeth fait son entrée. Se trouvant face à de grandes fenêtres, Élisabeth n'arrive pas à apercevoir les visages des trois représentants. Seules leurs silhouettes se découpent devant elle, menaçantes. Soudain, une voix qu'elle ne connait pas s'adresse à elle.

_-Mademoiselle Gauthier, si vous voulez bien prendre place._

_-Pardon, Fitzwilliam, il s'agit de mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet! La connaissant, elle prend surement un grand plaisir à nous induire en erreur! _

Reconnaissant la voix de William Darcy, Élisabeth se tourne vers lui pour lui dire : _Pardonnez-moi, mais celle que vous attendiez était terrorisée à l'idée de ressortir dans le même état que la dernière candidate._

Les deux autres représentants s'esclaffent. Puis, celui que William avait appelé Fitzwilliam procède à leur présentation.

_-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, mademoiselle Bennet!_ Lui dit-il en jetant un œil amusé du côté de William.

_-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous convaincre que je suis une bonne enseignante si ma réputation est déjà démolie par les critiques de Monsieur Darcy._

_-Vous m'étonnez?_ S'exclame le dénommé Fitzwilliam.

_-Voyez-vous même comment il me regarde même maintenant : avec désapprobation!_

Sortant tout à coup de sa torpeur, William lui demande : _Comment se porte votre sœur?_

_-Cette question fait-elle partie de mon entrevue?_

Les deux autres hommes pouffent de rire.

_-Vous savez certainement qu'elle a été transférée dans un autre CLSC. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle dérangeait les plans de certaines personnes. _Lui répond Élisabeth avec ironie.

_-Passons maintenant à l'entrevue comme telle si vous le voulez bien! Voici comment celle-ci va se dérouler. Vous serez interrogée par chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle. Pour ma part, en tant que conseiller pédagogique, je m'intéresserai à vos connaissances au niveau des stratégies d'apprentissage, monsieur William Colins, qui est à ma gauche, vous présentera, en tant qu'enseignant, des mises en situation que vous devrez résoudre par votre gestion de classe, puis, pour couronner le tout, monsieur Darcy, que vous connaissez déjà tentera d'établir comment vous vous comportez vis à vis de l'autorité et donc, au sein d'une équipe-école sous la gouverne d'une direction. Cela vous va-t-il?_

_-Je ne crois pas. Je dois malheureusement dire non!_

_-Et pourquoi, je vous prie? _La questionne Fitzwilliam surpris.

_-Je ne crois pas à l'objectivité de monsieur Darcy!_

_-Pardon! Fitzwilliam, puis-je dire quelque chose?_

_-Non William, laissons-la finir! Expliquez-vous, mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Ce qu'il y a c'est que, durant mon stage à l'école Saint-Émile, chaque fois que je me suis retrouvée confrontée à certaines situations, monsieur Darcy m'a toujours fait porter le blâme. Et ce, avant même de me demander ma version des faits. Il m'a toujours condamné à l'avance simplement à cause de ma condition de stagiaire. Je ne le crois donc pas capable d'exercer un jugement objectif visant à établir ma capacité ou non à avoir une bonne relation avec une direction d'école. Je préférerais être évaluée par un directeur ne me connaissant pas du tout._

_-Bon, bien, William, que dis-tu de cela?_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet a tout à fait raison. Par contre, elle oublie de dire que ma réaction à sa présence dans l'école peut être totalement expliquée, par son attitude envers moi et également par le fait que je ne connaissais pas encore l'équipe en place. Elle doit aussi savoir qu'il est tout à fait normal, pour un directeur remplaçant d'accorder sa confiance à l'équipe en place et à un superviseur d'université avant de le faire avec une stagiaire._

_-Bon, tout cela me semble assez compliqué! Mais, compte tenu des circonstances, mademoiselle Bennet, je vous offre deux alternatives : nous suspendons votre entrevue et la remettons à plus tard, ce qui revient à dire que vous pourrez, au mieux être reçue à nouveau dans un mois, où, ce qui me semble le plus raisonnable, vous passez l'entrevue maintenant, mais c'est moi qui aurai la responsabilité de vous noter lorsque William vous posera ses questions! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_-J'accepte de passer l'entrevue immédiatement._

_-Bien. Nous commencerons donc avec monsieur Collins._

Les parties dirigées par Collins et par Fitzwilliam se déroulent bien. Les deux hommes ne cachent pas leur admiration devant tant de maîtrise et de compétences. Puis, vient le tour de William Darcy. Cette fois également, les choses se passent étonnement bien. William prend toutefois un malin plaisir à réagir à ses réponses et à lui faire voir qu'il relie certaines questions à leur expérience de collaboration personnelle. Lorsqu'il pose sa dernière question, Élisabeth est épuisée.

_-Comment décririez-vous un bon directeur?_

-Après un long et lourd silence, Élisabeth commence à répondre en sachant très bien qu'il comprendrait qu'elle le visait personnellement dans sa description : _Pour moi, un bon directeur, c'est une personne qui reconnaît ses erreurs, qui les assume et qui ne les répète jamais. C'est un être auquel tous reconnaissent une certaine autorité, mais qui ne l'utilise pas à outrance. Il est sans préjugés, sait reconnaître les forces des membres de son équipe-école et donne une direction, une vision pédagogique à ses enseignants. Il doit être inspirant._

_-Très bien, merci! _L'arrêta Fitzwilliam avant de ramasser la feuille qu'il avait devant lui_. Je vois ici que vous avez réussi le test de français écrit avec des résultats exceptionnels? Félicitations. Maintenant, mademoiselle Bennet, vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre chez vous! Vous recevrez un appel de la commission scolaire d'ici une quinzaine de jours et vous connaîtrez vos résultats. _

_-Au revoir messieurs._

Élisabeth quitte la salle, bien plus nerveuse qu'avant son entrevue. Dès qu'elle disparaît derrière la porte. Les trois hommes se mettent à discuter de son cas.

_-Décidément, personnellement, en tant qu'enseignant, c'est ce que j'ai vu de mieux depuis que je participe à des entrevues. Et vous Fitzwilliam?_

_-Moi aussi. Mais vous savez pertinemment tous les deux qu'on peut être très bon en entrevue, mais être incompétent dans une classe!_

_-Pour l'avoir vue à l'œuvre, je peux vous dire qu'elle est à la hauteur de ce qu'elle vous a montré ici. Et ce qui est encore plus merveilleux, c'est qu'elle l'ignore totalement._

_-Étonnant qu'elle t'en veuille tant! Bon, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes donc tous les deux d'accord pour qu'on lui donne la meilleure note? Vous savez ce que cela veut dire? Toutes les écoles vont se l'arracher._

_-Oui, mais c'est pleinement justifié._ Précise William avant de ramasser sa mallette.

_-Je suis d'accord. _Dit Collins avant de partir.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth rentre chez elle, elle est encore préoccupée par la présence de William à l'entrevue. Qu'il ait été autorisé à l'évaluer la dépasse. Mais, une fois calmée, elle est bien obligée de s'avouer qu'il a été correct et que rien dans son attitude ne trahissait plus l'animosité qu'il avait toujours eu à son égard. Deux jours plus tard, à sa grande surprise, Élisabeth est convoquée à la commission pour rencontrer les membres du syndicat des enseignants. Arrivant devant l'édifice un peu en retard, elle se heurte à Fitzwilliam.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, je suis content de vous voir!_

_-Moi aussi!_

_-Le comité vous a déjà contacté?_

_-Non, je viens pour rencontrer les membres du syndicat! Je suis même en retard!_

_-Vous recevrez un appel sous peu! En toute confidentialité, sachez que vous serez invitée à signer un contrat en voie de permanence. En avez-vous pour longtemps avec le syndicat?_

_-Jusqu'à 11h30, je crois!_

_-Laissez-moi vous inviter à dîner alors? Croyez-moi, mes intentions sont honorables, je veux simplement vous donner quelques conseils pratiques que ni le syndicat, ni les fonctionnaires de la commission ne peuvent vous donner._

_-Cela me fera vraiment plaisir. Où voulez-vous que nous nous retrouvions?_

_-Ici même vers 12h00, ça vous va?_

_-Très bien._

Une fois la tête remplie de détails inutiles relativement aux contrats, Élisabeth se presse d'aller rejoindre Fitzwilliam dans l'entrée de l'édifice.

Une fois au restaurant.

_-Alors, en savez-vous assez sur le fonctionnement du syndicat?_

_-J'en ai appris plus en faisant mon stage à l'école Saint-Émile qu'à ma réunion ici. Il faut dire que Monsieur Bingley, s'y connaissait beaucoup. Connaissez-vous le directeur adjoint de monsieur Darcy?_

_-Pas personnellement, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui._

_-Il est vraiment charmant! Si seulement il choisissait mieux ses amis!_

_-Décidément, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous ne portez pas William dans votre cœur!_

_-En effet, mais ne perdons pas notre temps à discuter de lui! _

_-Vous savez, à mon avis, vous avez simplement été victime tous les deux de ce que j'appellerais, un mauvais départ... Car, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que monsieur Bingley est vraiment chanceux d'avoir un ami tel que William._

_-Oh! Je n'ai aucune peine à croire ça!_

_-Tenez, pas plus tard d'hier, William m'a avoué être arrivé à éloigner une jeune fille trop collante des griffes de son ami. Il le savait très attiré par cette jeune fille, et, le connaissant, William s'est arrangé pour qu'elle soit mutée dans un autre secteur. Monsieur Bingley ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Vous voyez, il protège ceux auquel il tient avec beaucoup de cœur._

_-Vous a-t-il donné ses raisons pour rejeter cette jeune fille._

_-Non, pas précisément. Il m'a simplement dit qu'elle ne provenait pas du même milieu que son ami et qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à lui mettre le grappin dessus pour obtenir un poste ou quelque chose comme ça._

_-Si je jette ma vision pédagogique sur cet événement, il me semble qu'en agissant ainsi, monsieur Darcy n'aide pas vraiment son ami à devenir autonome dans ses histoires de cœur. Si ça se trouve, il ne fait que le rendre encore plus dépendant de lui. C'est souvent lorsqu'on croit aider le plus qu'on aide le moins! Si c'est bon pour les enfants, c'est aussi bon pour les adultes._

_-C'est possible! Donc vous le trouvez donc trop maternel?_

-_ Enfin, rien de ce que vous venez de me raconter ne me permet de changer l'opinion que je m'étais déjà faite de lui. Pour moi, il n'avait pas à intervenir dans les affaires de son ami. À la limite, il aurait pu lui parler de ses craintes sur la jeune fille, mais jamais il n'aurait du agir dans son dos._

Remarquant les efforts de Fitzwilliam pour changer de sujet, Élisabeth essaie de penser à autre chose, mais a beaucoup de difficulté à passer par-dessus la colère qu'elle éprouve envers William. Finalement, bien que reconnaissante pour les nombreux conseils techniques que lui donne le jeune homme, Élisabeth est soulagée lorsque vient le temps de prendre congé.

En rentrant chez elle deux jours plus tard, Élisabeth constate qu'elle a un message sur William Darcy sur son répondeur. Extrêmement surprise, elle essaie de le rejoindre immédiatement.

_-Direction de l'école Saint-Émile, bonjour!_

_-Monsieur Darcy, ici Élisabeth Bennet! Je vous retourne votre appel!_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, quelle bonne surprise... vous avez eu mon message?_

_-C'est la raison de mon appel, effectivement! _Répond-elle sarcastique.

_-Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi demain midi, enfin, êtes-vous libre?_

_-Ça peut s'arranger... Où dois-je vous rejoindre?_

_-Venez ici à l'école et je vous conduirai dans un restaurant de mon choix... _

Silence

_-Connaissez-vous le petit extra? Sur la rue Ontario?_

_-C'est juste à côté de chez-moi.! Je préfère allez vous y rejoindre, si ça ne vous dérange pas!_

_-Non bien sur! Je vous attendrai vers 12h00. La réservation sera à mon nom._

_-Parfait. À demain alors!_

-_À demain!_

Lorsqu'elle se présente au restaurant le lendemain midi, William est déjà assis, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Il accueille Élisabeth avec beaucoup de chaleur et lui offre un verre de vin rouge.

_-Non merci, pas de vin... j'ai tendance à faire des migraines._

_-Préféreriez-vous du blanc?_

_-Non, pas d'alcool merci._

_-Ça ne vous dérange pas si on commande maintenant? Le service est lent ici et il est préférable de leur donner notre commande rapidement._

_-Non non. Servez-moi de guide si vous voulez! Je ne suis jamais venue ici, mais je connais le restaurant de nom! Je demeure sur la rue Champlain, au coin d'Ontario. Je passe devant ce restaurant tous les jours._

Après avoir commandé leur repas, William raconte à Élisabeth comment les choses évoluent à son école.

_-Alors, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas garder madame Malette l'année prochaine. Depuis votre départ, je n'ai pas cessé de recevoir des parents des élèves de sa classe. Ceux-ci n'arrêtent pas de me dire à quel point ils vous ont appréciée et comment Denise terrorise leurs enfants._

_-Oui, effectivement, j'ai constaté qu'elle était très dure avec eux. Mais tout ça est assez relatif. Comme j'étais différente et que je ne suis plus là, il est normal qu'ils se servent de ma présence dans la classe pour faire passer un message à madame Malette. Elle est dure, mais elle est également capable de reconnaître la chose. Reste à savoir si elle veut faire l'effort de changer._

_-Il semble que non! Écoutez, suite aux nombreuses plaintes dont je vous ai parlées, j'ai finalement rencontré madame Malette et, elle a accepté disons un petit arrangement! Elle souhaite prendre congé définitivement pour cause de maladie! Elle est en bonne voie de faire un __«burn__-out». Voilà pourquoi je tenais à vous voir. Je souhaite vous offrir un contrat pour les trois derniers mois de l'année de même qu'un poste permanent pour les années subséquentes. Qu'en pensez-vous?_

Élisabeth est incapable de répondre tant la surprise est grande.

_-Je sais bien que je vais mécontenter un nombre important d'enseignants dans mon équipe en vous offrant ce poste, que je devrai en répondre auprès d'eux, mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance puisque c'est vous que je veux! Alors, que dites-vous de mon offre?_

Silence.

_-Et puis?_

_-Je la refuse!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais accepter de travailler pour celui qui est responsable du transfert de ma sœur! Vous vous êtes arrangé pour qu'elle soit mutée et vous avez le culot de m'offrir un poste._

_-J'avais de bonnes raisons pour agir ainsi comme j'ai de bonnes raisons de vous offrir ce poste._

_-Bien sûr! Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, comme vous aviez de bonnes raisons pour rayer George Wickham de votre vie!_

_-Vous prenez trop à cœur les intérêts de cet homme!_

_-Qui n'en ferait pas fait autant en connaissant son histoire! Après votre intervention, ses chances d'avenir ont été réduites à zéro._

_-Heureusement! Décidément, je ne vous comprends pas! Je vous offre un contrat formel pour le restant de l'année et un poste pour l'an prochain…._

_-Vous m'auriez offert n'importe quoi que j'aurais refusé de toute façon. _

_-Bien. Je n'insiste plus! _

_-Me permettez-vous de me retirer..._

_-Loin de moi l'idée de vous imposer ma présence._

Arrivée chez elle très rapidement, Élisabeth laisse aller sa colère et pleure de rage pendant au moins vingt minutes. Poussée par je ne sais quel démon, elle contacte Josiane et lui raconte l'événement. Tout en comprenant la situation, Josiane trouve dommage qu'un différent l'opposant à William la prive de l'avoir comme collègue d'enseignement. Elle lui confirme le départ de madame Malette et l'informe qu'elle même vient d'accepter un poste dans une autre école pour l'année suivante. Elle travaillera comme orthopédagogue à l'École Saint-Jean-Baptiste-de-Lasalle avec le directeur William Collins.

Quelques jours plus tard, Élisabeth est convoquée à une nouvelle entrevue. Puisque la lettre de convocation est signée de la main de Fitzwilliam, plutôt que d'ouvrir le reste de son courrier, Élisabeth le contacte immédiatement et apprend qu'il veut la voir le plus tôt possible. Après s'être changée, Élisabeth se rend à son bureau.

_-Wow, quelle rapidité. À peine 20 minutes après mon appel. Il vous faut donc moins de cinq minutes pour vous faire belle?_

_-Non, j'habite à deux pas d'ici._

_-J'ai tenu à vous voir pour vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle moi même. Vous êtes sélectionnée pour obtenir un poste bien particulier. Que diriez-vous de servir d'enseignante ressource pour l'ensemble du secteur 4?_

_-Heu!... qu'est-ce qu'une enseignante ressource au juste?_

_-Vous allez dans les écoles, vous rencontrez les membres du personnel, de la direction, les enseignants et vous vous faites une idée des besoins de l'école en terme de ressources éducatives. Tous les domaines peuvent être évalués : besoins matériels, pédagogiques, ressources didactiques, perfectionnements, etc. Rien ne doit être négligé. Vous travaillez de pair avec les directions pour obtenir les ressources que vous jugez essentielles et nécessaires à la bonne marche de l'école. Libre à vous d'imposer des changements de pédagogie si vous en constatez aussi le besoin! Voilà qui résume assez bien vos tâches si vous acceptez le poste._

_-Combien d'école devrais-je couvrir?_

_-6 ou 7 écoles, pas plus. Et je vous préviens, l'accueil de certains enseignants ne sera pas toujours chaleureux. Il y va de même pour certaines directions d'école. Les résistances sont grandes dans certains milieux._

Voyant qu'elle se rembruni, Fitzwilliam pose une main sur son bras, dans un geste rassurant et ajoute : _Rassurez-vous, j'ai beau ne pas comprendre pourquoi vous persistez à détester William, je n'ai pas mis son école dans votre liste. D'ailleurs, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, il quitte définitivement la direction de l'école Saint-Émile. Il remet les choses en ordre pour l'année prochaine, Charles prendra sa place! Non, William lui, est promu directeur général du secteur Pointe-De l'Ile. _

_-Wow! Il grimpe vite!_

_-Tout comme vous mademoiselle Bennet! Tout comme vous! _

Elle le regarde incrédule.

_-Vraiment, vous ne savez pas? Une offre comme celle qu'on m'a autorisé à vous faire est unique en son genre. Jamais une finissante n'a obtenu des résultats académiques suffisants pour mériter un tel honneur._

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire!_

_-Alors que décidez-vous? Puis-je compter sur vous?_

_-Et comment! Que dois-je faire en tout premier lieu._

_-D'ici les trois prochains mois, vous n'avez qu'à prendre connaissance avec l'historique des écoles auxquelles vous serez rattachée. Vous êtes autorisée à aller sur les lieux, constater si la réalité correspond effectivement à l'opinion que vous vous serez faites suite à vos lectures, ensuite, vous vous chargerez d'organiser votre plan d'action et d'implantation pour l'année à venir. Vous devez administrer votre propre budget._

_-J'ai hâte de m'y mettre._

_-Je suis soulagé de vous voir accepter notre offre. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Pouvez-vous être présente vendredi matin lors de notre prochaine réunion officielle, j'aimerais vous présenter à chacun des directeurs et officialiser votre engagement avec eux._

_-Certainement, je serai là sans faute._

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'empresse de contacter Jane pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Celle-ci est folle de joie et invite Élisabeth au restaurant. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvent, les deux sœurs profitent de l'instant pour célébrer l'engagement d'Élisabeth.

_-Je suis tellement contente pour toi! Tes collègues d'université vont être vertes de jalousie._

_-Elles peuvent bien dire ce qu'elles veulent. Ah, en passant, sais-tu que c'est la deuxième offre que je reçois cette semaine._

_-Non! De qui te provenait l'autre?_

_-De William Darcy! Il voulait que j'aille remplacer madame Malette pour les trois derniers mois et m'offrir un poste pour l'année prochaine._

_-Tu vas de voir le rappeler pour lui dire que tu renonces._

_-Non! Je ne l'avais pas accepté._

_-Quoi? Mais tu as perdu la tête! Tu jouais gros!_

_-Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai refusé!_

_-Comment a-t-il pris la chose?_

_-Fidèle à lui-même!_ Voyant que sa sœur ne semble pas comprendre, Élisabeth ajoute : _Il va surement raconter que je suis une ingrate, une écervelée! Détruire ma réputation quoi, comme il l'a fait à George._

_-Je continue à penser qu'il doit y avoir une autre explication..._

_-Pauvre Jane, tu ne peux pas les excuser l'un comme l'autre... Tu es trop naïve._

Pendant le reste du repas, les deux jeunes femmes parlent de leur famille et plus particulièrement de leur plus jeune sœur qui vient tout juste d'obtenir un poste de secrétaire administrative dans une firme informatique. Connaissant son caractère romantique, les deux sœurs souhaitent qu'elle ne s'engage pas trop vite sentimentalement avec l'un ou l'autre des comptables ou des informaticiens de la firme.

Jane reconduit Élisabeth chez elle et l'embrasse sur les deux joues avant de la laisser pour la nuit. Entrée dans son appartement, Élisabeth caresse machinalement Diabo, son gros chat noir obèse et se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil.

C'est alors qu'elle remarque le courrier qu'elle a négligé d'ouvrir durant la matinée. Une lettre attire soudain son attention plus que les autres. Regardant de plus près, elle constate que celle-ci lui vient de William Darcy. D'un geste rageur, elle la jette à la poubelle puis s'empare des autres lettres. Finalement, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au contenu de la lettre de William, intriguée, elle la reprend et déchire violemment l'enveloppe.

_Chère mademoiselle Bennet,_

_Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai parfaitement saisi votre message et ne tenterai donc pas de vous convaincre d'accepter une offre qui vous semblait si choquante alors. Voilà, si j'ai décidé de vous écrire c'est qu'il me faut me défendre au sujet de deux accusations que vous avez formulées à mon égard et qui méritent que je vous apporte, à titre d'éclaircissement, ma version des faits. Ce que, je vous le rappelle, j'ai négligé de faire lors de ce fâcheux dîner._

_Votre première accusation, bien que pleinement justifiée, m'oblige à dénoncer le comportement d'un tierce personne que vous n'auriez probablement pas soupçonné de malice tant vous m'attribuiez à moi l'ensemble de ce défaut. Caroline, la sœur de Charles qui ne porte pas votre sœur dans son cœur, a porté plainte au CLSC afin d'arranger un transfert entre ma propre sœur et la vôtre. Je n'ai appris la chose qu'une fois que les dispositions furent prises. Et, comme j'ai présumé – à tors - que vous étiez volontairement venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre lors de l'incident du chalet et que vous aviez même planifié de me séduire pour obtenir un poste, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire marche arrière._

_Maintenant, pour ce qui est de votre seconde accusation. Celle concernant mon attitude envers monsieur George Wickham. Sachez seulement, que si je n'étais pas intervenu, il aurait convaincu ma sœur de fuir avec lui et de laisser tomber ses études. Lorsque je le retrouvai après que nos choix respectifs nous aient séparés au secondaire, je ne pouvais pas le reconnaître. Il trichait aux examens, collectionnait les aventures amoureuses. En fait, tout ça me laissait passablement indifférent. Je le considérais suffisamment adulte pour savoir ce qu'il risquait en agissant ainsi, mais, lorsqu'il s'évertua à vouloir entrainer ma sœur dans ses filets, j'ai décidé d'agir. _

_Je me suis mis à observer ses faits et gestes, afin de découvrir une faille que j'espérais pouvoir utiliser pour convaincre ma sœur de son comportement méprisable. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur des travaux qu'il remettait à ses professeurs. Des copies et des documents achetés à prix fort. J'ai deviné ses intentions envers ma sœur. Je savais qu'il comptait la séduire uniquement pour lui soutirer son héritage dont elle lui avait déjà parlé à cause des liens étroits qui nous unissaient tous dans l'enfance. Mais, heureusement, j'ai convaincu ma sœur de sa malhonnêteté en lui montrant les documents recueillis. Évidemment, George réagit avec colère, mais, heureusement, il laissa ma sœur tranquille. Je ne sais pas sous quel jour il m'avait dépeint à vous, mais compte tenu de votre réaction, mon portrait ne devait pas être très flatteur._

_Votre agressivité à mon égard est certainement explicable si vous possédiez de moi une description aussi épouvantable. J'espère seulement que vous n'en resterez pas là et que vous serez capable, un jour, de penser à moi, autrement que sous un jour aussi défavorable._

_Bonne chance dans votre carrière._

Une fois la lettre terminée, Élisabeth ne sait si elle doit accepter ou refuser les allégations de William. Une partie d'elle lutte encore contre ce qu'elle devine être la vérité.

Elle en reparle avec Jane, avec Josiane et même avec George, une fois. C'est suite à cette dernière conversation d'ailleurs, qu'elle comprend que William avait raison. Voyant que George refuse de s'excuser, Élisabeth quitte son bureau, déterminée à ne plus le revoir et à oublier tout ce qui a trait aux deux hommes.

Celui qui lui a menti et l'autre qui la croit capable de séduire autrui par intérêt.

_**À suivre! **_

_**Miriamme**_


	4. Retrouvailles à Québec!

**Quatrième partie **

Heureusement, dans les semaines qui suivent, le travail d'Élisabeth prend tout son temps. Elle visite ses écoles, apprend à connaître les enseignants, rencontre les membres de la direction et tente de planifier ses interventions pédagogiques pour le restant de l'année scolaire. L'été, elle le passe au chalet de ses parents, encore à travailler. Jane vient l'y rejoindre lorsqu'elle prend ses deux semaines de vacances. Elles se baignent, font du canot et vont à la pêche. L'été terminé, Élisabeth se lance dans le travail et est rapidement débordée. Les enseignants avec lesquels elle travaille régulièrement collaborent très bien. Élisabeth les apprécie tellement qu'elle ne se contente pas que de leur apporter du matériel et des ressources pédagogiques, mais elle leur accorde également du temps lorsqu'elle va en classe avec eux pour tenter de trouver ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus. Bientôt, sa renommée fait le tour de la province. Certaines autres commissions scolaires commencent à la demander. Comme celles-ci veulent développer une structure de soutien analogue, les commissions s'arrangent pour qu'elle vienne présenter son programme à leurs dirigeants.

C'est justement lorsqu'elle réalise l'une de ces présentations dans les locaux de la commission scolaire de Montréal, qu'Élisabeth tombe nez-à-nez avec Fitzwilliam.

_-Élisabeth Bennet! Vous êtes partout? Vous prenez-vous pour Dieu?_

_-Fitzwilliam! Quelle bonne surprise! Pour être Dieu, faut être partout en même temps._

_-Vous arrivez... ou vous partez?_

_-Ni l'un, ni l'autre, je sors diner... vous venez?_

_-Avec plaisir!_

Une fois rendu au petit extra.

Voyant que le choix du restaurant fait sourire Élisabeth, Fitzwilliam lui demande, inquiet : _Vous n'aimez pas ce restaurant?_

_-Je n'ai rien contre le restaurant. C'est plutôt contre des souvenirs que je me bats._

_-Préférez-vous qu'on change de place?_

_-Non, non! Ça ira, ne vous en faites pas... ce n'est pas le restaurant qui fait la différence! C'est la compagnie et, Dieu merci, je me trouve en excellente compagnie!_

_-J'accepte le compliment. _

Après avoir donné leur commande, les deux jeunes gens parlent de leur travail et de leurs ambitions.

_-Vous savez, vous me faites penser à mon cousin. Ça n'est jamais assez! Pour lui comme pour vous, il y a toujours moyen de faire plus ou autrement!_

Ne sachant pas à qui il fait référence, Élisabeth joue l'intéressée : _Vous me le présenterez! Qui sait? Pour une fois qu'un homme pense comme moi! Ils sont si rares vous savez!_

_-Mais, vous le connaissez pourtant très bien. Même que si ma mémoire est bonne, vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup! Bien que je ne m'explique pas votre antipathie!_

_-Je le connais? Pourtant je ne vois pas! Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de votre famille jusqu'ici!_

_-C'est que vous ne devez pas savoir que nous sommes cousins._ _Je_ _vous parle de William Darcy mademoiselle Bennet!_

Rougissant malgré elle, Élisabeth s'empresse de répliquer : _J'aurais dû le savoir! Mais que devient-il? Je n'entends plus du tout parler de lui._

_-C'est assez normal puisqu'il est rendu au Ministère. Il travaille de concert avec monsieur Bizaillon. Ces deux là n'ont que le mot «réforme» à la bouche._

_-J'en suis heureuse pour lui. Je souhaite tout de même qu'aucun de ces fonctionnaires chevronnés, n'oubliera de se tourner vers ceux qui enseignent dans les classes à tous les jours._

_-Aux dernières nouvelles, William n'est pas sur le dossier du nouveau programme, il s'occupe d'autre chose. Vous permettez que je lui donne de vos nouvelles lorsque je lui parlerai?_

_-Comme vous voulez, mais je doute que ça l'intéresse!_

_-Décidément, depuis le temps, vous lui en voulez toujours?_

_-Non, non! Pas du tout! Il ne fait tout simplement pas partie de ce que j'appellerais mes amis potentiels, ce qui n'est pas votre cas Fitzwilliam._

_-Allez, je cesse de vous taquiner à son sujet. D'ailleurs, si je peux me le permettre, c'est justement de votre faute!_

Élisabeth le regarde avec étonnement.

_-Si, c'est vrai! Vous êtes si belle lorsque des émotions un peu vives animent votre visage qu'on a le goût de poursuivre dans la même voie!_

_-Voilà que vous utilisez la flatterie pour m'amadouer!_

_-Faux! Je suis simplement sensible à votre charme!_

Rougissant vivement, Élisabeth réplique : _Voyez, vous me faites encore rougir!_

_-J'ai bien l'intention de vous faire rougir davantage!_

Un peu plus tard, vers la fin du dîner.

_-Élisabeth, avez-vous un amoureux officiel?_

_-Quelle question?_

_-En fait, je vais être plus direct! Élisabeth, seriez-vous intéressée à hériter d'un amoureux? _

_-Je n'ai pas d'amoureux pour le moment et n'ai pas de temps pour ça non plus._

_-On trouve toujours du temps pour ce qui nous tient à cœur! Personnellement, je suis seul! Élisabeth, je vais être franc avec vous. Vous me plaisez vraiment beaucoup! J'aimerais qu'on se voie plus souvent! Histoire d'apprendre à nous connaître, de voir si oui ou non, notre relation peut évoluer autrement qu'en simple amitié. J'ai l'impression - pour ma part - qu'il me serait vraiment très facile de tomber amoureux de vous!_

_-Décidément, ce restaurant à un effet sur les hommes! Fitzwilliam, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je n'ai que mon travail et mes amis dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas disposée à investir ailleurs pour le moment. _

_-Je comprends, mais croyez-vous que vous pourriez aimer quelqu'un comme moi?_

_-Je ne veux pas me poser la question! Chercher à y répondre c'est déjà s'investir! Je vous en prie Fitzwilliam, ne laissez pas votre esprit se nourrir de telles pensées. Pour l'instant, je n'ai besoin que de votre amitié_.

_-Vous êtes cruelle... Élisabeth! Mon cousin avait raison._

_-Pourquoi faut-il que vous le rameniez constamment dans notre conversation? Et que veut dire cette réflexion?_

_-Pardonnez-moi! Je déparle! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire! _

_-C'est trop tard, le mal est fait!_

Une fois le repas terminé, Fitzwilliam tente de convaincre Élisabeth de lui accorder un second rendez-vous. Il insiste tant qu'elle finit par accepter. Ils s'entendent sur l'idée d'aller au cinéma durant la fin de semaine.

Au bout d'un mois, ils se sont vus chaque fin de semaine. En parfait gentilhomme, jamais Fitzwilliam ne tente de l'embrasser ni même de la toucher. Ils se comportent tout deux comme de bons vieux amis. Ils en viennent à s'appeler régulièrement le soir et à converser des heures durant.

Après deux mois de fréquentations, Fitzwilliam invite Élisabeth à l'accompagner pour aller à Québec, sa région natale. Élisabeth hésite, puis, lorsqu'elle apprend que Fitzwilliam veut l'emmener visiter l'Île d'Orléans et le Vieux Québec, elle finit par accepter.

Sur la route, les deux amis discutent du programme de leur séjour à Québec.

_-À quel hôtel descendons-nous?_

_-Au château Frontenac! Rien de moins._

_-Tu as réservé deux chambres?_

-_À ce prix là? Tu es folle? Et d'ailleurs, je ne raterai pas une aussi belle occasion de te séduire! Non, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous allons dormir dans la même chambre!_

_-Quoi? Demi-tour monsieur! Je ne connaissais pas cette disposition!_

_-Élisabeth, il y a deux lits King dans chaque chambre. Nous ne dormirons pas dans le même lit. À moins que tu ne le souhaites vraiment!_

_-Bon, d'accord! Mais j'espère que tu ne me réserves aucune autre mauvaise surprise autrement! Je fais de l'auto-stop!_

_-En fait, la seule chose qui pourrait encore t'indisposer, c'est la possibilité de souper avec William pendant notre séjour! Mais, je n'ai fait aucun arrangement avant de t'en parler!_

_-Je t'avoue que je m'en doutais bien et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi! Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'en vouloir à ton cousin. Seul mon orgueil a été blessé par son attitude méprisante, mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux l'inviter autant de fois que tu le voudras, je ne m'y opposerai pas! Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça!_

_-Oh! Élisabeth! Tu es bien la merveilleuse jeune fille que je pensais! Veux-tu m'épouser?_

_-Sois sérieux?_

_-Mais je suis sérieux et le jour où tu me croiras, je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde._

Arrivés dans la capitale, les deux jeunes gens descendent à l'hôtel. Une fois rendus dans leur magnifique chambre, Élisabeth et Fitzwilliam découvrent les lieux en agissant comme des enfants à qui on vient d'offrir une maison de poupées. Finalement, ils finissent complètement épuisés, écrasés l'un sur l'autre. Lorsqu'elle vient pour se relever, Élisabeth constate qu'une lueur différente luit dans le regard de Fitzwilliam.

_-Élisabeth, tu es vraiment dure avec moi!_

_-Fitzwilliam, il ne faut pas…_

Fitzwilliam l'arrête en lui mettant la main sur la bouche : _Non, tu as raison! Tu ne m'a jamais rien promis! Il faut à tout prix que tu puisses me faire confiance! C'est seulement que je ne peux pas te toucher sans ressentir des choses! Allez, va te changer! Nous devons aller découvrir la ville. Je te suggère de prendre une douche pendant que je vais aller téléphoner à mes parents et à William. Ensuite, je me laverai à mon tour, puis nous irons découvrir mes petits coins romantiques!_

Une fois Fitzwilliam sorti, Élisabeth saute dans la douche, puis, se change rapidement. Fitzwilliam revient et, tout en se préparant lui aussi, apprend à Élisabeth que ses parents les attendent pour souper, mais que William, de son côté est introuvable.

La soirée chez les Fitzwilliam est très amusante. Les parents de celui-ci traitent Élisabeth en belle-fille ce qui a pour effet de la mettre très mal à l'aise. Finalement, lorsqu'ils reviennent au Château, deux heures plus tard, un message de William attend Fitzwilliam à la réception. Celui-ci demande à Élisabeth si elle veut bien aller l'attendre au bar pendant qu'il retourne l'appel de William. À peine une minute après avoir laissé Élisabeth, Fitzwilliam revient auprès d'elle.

_-Lizzie? Que dirais-tu d'aller dans un bar-dansant sur la grande allée? William y est déjà avec plusieurs amis, il aimerait beaucoup que nous allions le rejoindre! Qu'en dis-tu, ma chérie?_

Riant de son air piteux, Élisabeth s'écrie : _D'accord! Mais je dois monter me changer. S'il est question de danser, je ne veux pas être habillée ainsi._

_-Merci, chérie!_ Réplique Fitzwilliam en lui volant un baiser sur la bouche.

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, ils font leur entrée dans le bar de l'hôtel Le Concorde, Élisabeth est très nerveuse. L'idée de revoir William la rend fébrile. Surtout lorsqu'elle songe au moment ou ils s'étaient embrassés à Sutton. C'est alors qu'elle entend Fitzwilliam s'exclamer : _William! Quel joie de te revoir!_

_-Fitz! Ah, vous voilà enfin! Je commençais à désespérer!_

_-C'est Élisabeth la fautive! Elle voulait mettre quelque chose de plus approprié à la danse._

Se tournant vers la jeune fille, William fronce les sourcils et lui demande moqueur : _Mademoiselle Bennet, je présume?_

_-Monsieur Darcy, je suppose? _Répond-elle du tac au tac en entrant volontiers dans son jeu.

_-Vous êtes beaucoup plus grande que la dernière fois!_

_-Non, c'est la mode qui a changée!_ Elle montre l'épaisseur de ses souliers.

_-William, où sont donc les amis dont tu m'as parlé?_

_-Tu les connais tous voyons! Il s'agit de Charles, Caroline, Louisa, son mari et Georgianna._

_-Georgianna est là?_

William vient pour répliquer quelque chose, mais est interrompu par l'arrivée de Charles qui reconnaît Élisabeth.

_-Élisabeth! Wow! Vous êtes resplendissante! Allez venez danser!_

Il entraîne la jeune fille sur la piste de danse. Une fois arrivée où Charles voulait l'entraîner, il lui présente Georgianna qui danse avec beaucoup d'emphase faisant le tour de la piste.

_-Vous dites que vous êtes mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Oui, c'est moi!_

_-Élisabeth Bennet?_

_-Oui!_

_-Wow! C'est donc vous? _

_-Oui…_

_-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous!_

_-Moi aussi, j'ai entendu parler de vous!_

_-Fitzwilliam est avec vous?_

_-Oui!_

_-Génial!_

Élisabeth vient pour répliquer, mais Caroline fait une entrée théâtrale sur la piste de danse et vient se placer justement entre les deux jeunes filles.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet! Quelle surprise!_

_-Bonsoir Caroline!_

_-Élisabeth, que voulez-vous boire?_ Lui demande finalement Charles en s'éloignant vers le bar.

_-Je prendrais bien une bière! Une molson Dry! Mais laissez-moi vous accompagner! _

_-Bonne idée, car j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous demander?_

_-Décidément, j'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire!_

_-Que voulez-vous, vous nous intriguez, nous les pauvres mortels et nous sommes tous à vos pieds._

Une fois assise à la table du groupe de William, Élisabeth répond aux nombreuses questions de Charles en se disant que l'intérêt de celui-ci se porte toujours sur sa sœur Jane à en juger par les questions qu'il pose. Tout en y répondant honnêtement, elle constate que William et Fitzwilliam sont en grande conversation un peu à l'écart. De temps à autre, Fitzwilliam la fixe en souriant alors que William regarde sur la piste de danse. Élisabeth jette un coup d'œil sur Georgianna. La jeune fille est pleine d'énergie et de vie. Elle paraît cent fois plus sympathique que les sœurs de Charles et surtout pas vraiment influençable contrairement à ce que George avait essayé de lui faire croire. Élisabeth est occupée à regarder ce qui se passe sur la piste de danse lorsqu'elle constate que Fitzwilliam se joint aux danseurs. Il embrasse chaleureusement Georgianna et commence à danser avec elle.

_-Alors, mademoiselle Bennet?_

Élisabeth sursaute et tourne la tête vers William pour écouter ce qu'il a à lui dire : _Comment trouvez-vous Québec?_

_-À la hauteur de mes espérances!_

_-Attendez d'avoir vu l'Île d'Orléans!_

_-Je trouve votre sœur bien charmante monsieur Darcy!_

_-Georgianna est une jeune fille intelligente! _

Un silence règne.

_-Fitzwilliam et vous semblez nager dans le bonheur?_

_-Nous ne sommes que de bons amis!_

_-Des amis, vraiment?_

_-Qu'insinuez-vous exactement?_

_-Pardonnez-moi, vous avez parfaitement raison de me remettre à ma place. Après tout, Fitzwilliam et vous êtes deux adultes cons… _

_-Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, il n'a personne dans la sienne! Nous nous entendons bien et c'est tout!_

_-J'ai compris! _

_-Vous vous êtes retrouvé sans père trop jeune monsieur Darcy! Et vous essayez de jouer ce rôle avec tous et chacun!_

_-Vous avez sans doute raison, mais je vous ai demandé de me pardonner aussi._

_-Je crois qu'il est préférable que j'accepte, vous êtes un ennemi redoutable.  
><em>

_-Très bien... Que diriez-vous de celer notre nouvelle amitié autour d'une danse?_

_-Volontiers!_

William et Élisabeth arrivent sur la piste de danse au moment où Fitzwilliam finissait de danser avec Caroline. Sans qu'Élisabeth et William ne puissent intervenir, ils se retrouvent en train de danser avec ceux-ci.

_-Alors, William t'a encore fait du mal?_

_-Non, je ne lui en ai pas donné l'occasion! J'ai mordu plus fort que lui!_

_-Tu sais qu'il m'a demandé si nous étions officiellement ensemble?_

_-De quel droit?_

_-Parce qu'il aime tout contrôler, comme toi!_

_-Fitzwilliam! Je vais aller dormir ailleurs qu'au Château si tu continues…_

_-Tu sais, à propos de William, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir! Il est malheureux dans le fond! Il a beau avoir annoncé ses fiançailles prochaines avec Anne DeBourg. Je le sais malheureux. Il n'en parle pas, mais je suis sûr qu'il a laissé son cœur quelque part entre Montréal et Québec._

_-Auprès de Caroline?_

-_Non, je suis tout à fait sérieux! Il n'est plus le même depuis qu'il est ici! Il chasse toutes les filles de sa vie, ne fait que travailler et refuse même de rencontrer des amis à moi. Alors, lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait épouser Anne, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il allait faire un mariage de raison. Anne est la fille d'une vieille amie de la famille de William._

_-Tu devrais lui en parler alors! Mais peut-être que tu te trompes?_

_-Tu sais, à l'époque, j'ai même cru qu'il était amoureux de toi!_

_-Quoi? Mais c'est ridicule!_

_-Comment ça ridicule! Tu aurais du voir comment il prenait ta défense et avec quelle chaleur il a parlé de toi lorsqu'il a été question d'évaluer ta performance en entrevue. Tu le croyais ton ennemi, alors qu'il te vénérait presque!_

Élisabeth reste silencieuse, mal à l'aise.

_-Pourtant, il n'a rien fait pour te revoir! En tout cas, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait raconté ses aventures avec Wickham et qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu viennes me voir pour vérifier ses dires, mais tu n'en as rien fait! Puis, il est venu s'installer à Québec et à commencé à se noyer dans le travail! Enfin, regarde-le Élisabeth! Il n'arrive même pas à s'amuser!_

_-En tout cas... il ne choisit pas la bonne personne pour le faire. _Ajoute Élisabeth en voyant que Caroline suit William comme un petit chien.

_-Enfin, il constitue un mystère sur lequel je me penche depuis un bon bout de temps!_

_-Qu'en pense sa sœur?_

_-Elle ne le comprend pas non plus, mais je ne te cacherai pas qu'elle avait bien hâte de rencontrer celle que je croyais responsable de son malheur!_

_-Tu avais fait part de tes soupçons à Georgianna?_

_-Oui! Et j'ai bien l'intention de lui demander ce qu'elle en pense maintenant qu'elle t'a rencontrée!_

_-Fitzwilliam, toute cette histoire est sans queue ni tête. William est probablement tout simplement en train de se remettre en question! D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas discuter de son cas, vous devriez le confronter directement. Lui confier vos inquiétudes! Il est le seul à détenir la réponse et soyez assurés qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec moi! Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, nous avons failli nous disputer. Il m'accusait de te mener en bateau, de te laisser croire que je t'aimais. J'ai bien failli lui casser la figure!_

_-Et s'il était jaloux?_

Élisabeth vient pour répliquer, mais doit retenir son exclamation, puisque Charles arrive devant elle pour l'emmener danser.

_-Vous n'avez pas honte de venir séparer des gens alors qu'ils sont au milieu d'une importante discussion?_

_-Ce n'est pas juste Fitzwilliam a l' occasion de vous voir si souvent à Montréal, alors que nous sommes tous privés de votre présence ici! Venez danser avec moi! J'ai réclamé un «slow»._

Élisabeth offre sa main à Charles qui la conduit à proximité de Caroline, William et Georgianna. Fitzwilliam se joint également à eux, mais danse avec Georgianna afin que tous aient un partenaire.

Lorsque la musique commence, Caroline jette ses deux bras autour du cou de William qui ne peut refuser. Charles entraîne Élisabeth un peu plus loin avec lui.

_-C'est bon de vous revoir Élisabeth. _

Après quelques secondes de silence

_-Comment va votre famille?_

-_Bien! La plupart d'entre mes sœurs sont placées. Jane couvre un nouveau territoire, Mary termine ses études de droits, Lydia travaille comme adjointe administrative et Kitty travaille dans une clinique médicale comme programmeur analyste._

_-Et où en êtes-vous avec Fitzwilliam? Pas de mariage?_

_-Je ne vous demande pas si William et vous allez vous marier!_

_-Ce n'est pas du tout pareil!_

_-Et pourquoi je vous prie?_

_-Nous sommes des hommes..._

_-Ce n'est pas juste! Fitzwilliam et moi sommes seulement des amis…_

_-Alors, vous n'avez pas d'amoureux?_

_-Non et je n'ai pas de temps pour ça!_

_-En fait, je vous agace, mais c'est la même chose pour moi! Moi aussi je suis seul! Oh, j'ai bien eu quelques aventures, mais aucune vraiment sérieuses!_

_-Et puis nous avons notre travail qui prend une grande place._

La mélodie qui joue laisse entendre ses derniers accords. Élisabeth vient pour retourner à sa table lorsqu'elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Convaincue qu'il s'agit de Fitzwilliam, elle ferme les yeux et se love contre lui en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

_-Fitzwilliam, après cette danse on rentre d'accord?_

_-Vous vous ennuyez déjà mademoiselle Bennet? _

La jeune fille sursaute, ouvre les yeux et se décolle rapidement de William.

_-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous rendre la soirée plus agréable?_

_-Vous auriez pu me prévenir que c'était vous?_

_-Décidément, vous êtes toujours surprise de me voir!_

_-C'est que vous ne vous annoncez pas!_

_-Ce serait vous donner la chance de me fuir et je n'y tiens pas!_

_-Vous recherchez donc ma compagnie?_

_-Je l'ai toujours fait._

_-Même maintenant?_

_-Je ne vois aucune différence!_

_-Vous oubliez que vous êtes pratiquement fiancé!_

_-Alors vous n'avez pas à avoir peur._

_-Je n'ai pas peur de vous voyons!_

_-De vous alors?_

_-À quel jeu jouez vous? Qu'essayez-vous de faire?_

_-Je cherche à comprendre! Mais, je ne veux pas vous parler ici, pas comme ça! Acceptez-vous de me suivre sur la terrasse? J'aimerais vous parler Élisabeth! Seul._

_-C'est que... _

_-Venez!_

William lui prend la main, regarde autour de lui pour s'assurer que tous sont occupés puis, resserrant la pression sur sa main, l'entraîne vers l'ascenseur qui se trouve au fond de la salle.

Les balcons étant situés trois étage au-dessus, William fait entrer la jeune femme dans l'ascenseur où se trouve déjà une foule assez compacte. Constatant que William n'a pas le choix de la prendre contre lui, Élisabeth est mal à l'aise et garde volontairement le silence. Elle réalise que le simple fait de toucher William la met à l'envers. Elle tente d'analyser froidement cet état de fait, mais n'arrive à trouver aucune explication logique au phénomène. Surtout qu'elle est loin d'être à l'aise avec lui. Il est trop froid, trop orgueilleux et trop contrôlant à son goût. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin trois étages plus hauts. William réussi à se dégager. Une fois sorti, il tente d'attirer Élisabeth avec lui, mais doit faire vite car les portes commencent déjà à se refermer. Un jeune homme visiblement ivre passe devant lui et, en entrant dans l'ascenseur, oblige William à lâcher la main d'Élisabeth. Celle-ci reste à l'intérieur lorsque la porte se referme à nouveau. Une voix lui dit de ne pas paniquer, qu'elle n'aura qu'à descendre dès que les portes s'ouvriront à nouveau. Elle ferme les yeux pour se donner du courage. Soudain, deux bras puissants l'enserrent fortement alors qu'une bouche humide et pâteuse se pose sur ses lèvres. Élisabeth ouvre les yeux et essaie de repousser l'homme ivre qui s'est jeté sur elle. La panique la prend. Soudain, l'ascenseur ralenti puis s'immobilise. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Élisabeth appelle William, consciente de ne plus être visible puisque l'homme qui la maintient est plus grand qu'elle. Tout à coup, celui qui se trouvait devant elle s'affaisse. Élisabeth peut alors apercevoir William qui lui prend rapidement la main pour l'extraire de la pièce. Reconnaissante, Élisabeth se colle contre William qui la garde contre lui pour la rassurer.

_-J'ai eu peur de ne pas arriver à temps! J'ai couru dans les escaliers!_

_-Décidément, les gens de Québec sont très mal élevés!_

William entraîne Élisabeth vers la terrasse en ricanant.

Une fois dehors alors qu'Élisabeth jette un œil sur la ville vue d'en haut, William ajoute : _Et il n'y a que les filles de Montréal pour être aussi courageuses!_

_-Mais j'ai eu peur! J'étais affolée!_

_-C'est de ma faute! J'aurais du deviner que l'ascenseur serait trop plein, j'aurais du vous faire prendre les escaliers tout de suite._

_-Alors? Vous vouliez me parler? Nous ne devrions pas être ici! Les autres risquent de s'inquiéter!_

-_Voilà! J'y viens. Enfin, je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis très attiré par vous!_

_-Oh! Non!_

_-Je m'attendais à cette réaction, mais, il fallait tout de même que je vous le dise pour que vous compreniez mieux pourquoi il m'arrive d'être, disons - agressif avec vous!_

_-Vous ne me devez aucune explication!_

-_Je suis jaloux de l'amitié qui vous lie à Fitzwilliam et de celle que vous allez développer sous peu avec Charles. Je trouve extrêmement pénible de vous voir regarder tous les autres avec un regard appréciateur et de vous voir changer d'attitude lorsqu'il est question de moi! Je conçois aisément que vous m'ayez détesté dans les débuts de notre relation, mais maintenant, comment voulez-vous que j'accepte que malgré nos différents, vous n'arriviez pas à me voir autrement? Pourtant, sans être amoureuse de Fitzwilliam, comme vous dites, vous êtes amis? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas droit à un traitement semblable?_

_-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire! Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous offrir davantage que mon amitié… _Répond Élisabeth tout en sentant ses yeux se gonfler de larmes.

_-Non, ce n'est pas possible! Je ne pourrai jamais me contenter d'être uniquement votre ami! Dès que je vous vois, dès que je vous touche, je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de vous embrasser. Comment Fitzwilliam arrive-t-il à se contrôler? Moi, je ne le pourrais pas!_

_-Monsieur Darcy, je vous en prie, ne dites pas des choses pareilles!_

-_C'est pourtant la vérité! Tout à l'heure dans l'ascenseur, si vous saviez comme j'ai bien failli me comporter comme votre agresseur. Être pressé contre vous, sentir votre parfum!_

Élisabeth vient pour fuir, mais William est plus rapide, il l'attrape par le bras et la ramène contre lui. Lorsqu'elle vient pour rouspéter, il la rapproche davantage et l'oblige à regarder son visage : _Élisabeth, pourquoi fuyez-vous? De quoi avez-vous peur?_

Le défiant du regard, Élisabeth réplique : _Je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je n'ai pas peur de vous._

_-Alors, pourquoi tremblez-vous?_

_-Je ne sais pas! Je ne vous comprends pas!_

-_Alors nous sommes deux! Moi non plus je ne vous comprends pas! Vous me repoussez, mais dès que je vous touche, vos yeux et votre corps me disent le contraire._

_-C'est faux!_

_-Je peux vous prouver que j'ai raison!_

_-Non! _S'écrie la jeune femme réellement paniquée. Elle cherche à se dégager de l'étreinte de William, mais ne réussit qu'à se rendre encore plus vulnérable, puisqu'elle se retrouve rapidement le dos contre le mur du balcon. William la regarde intensément. Troublée, Élisabeth cherche à le repousser de ses deux mains, tandis que la bouche de William s'arrête à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Il pose alors doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Dès qu'elle sent sa bouche contre la sienne, Élisabeth ouvre les lèvres, consentante.

_-Alors comment expliquez-vous ce que vous venez de faire?_

Élisabeth ne peux répliquer, puisque William prend possession de ce qu'elle lui offre de son plein gré. Son baiser se fait de plus insistant et la réponse de la jeune fille est toujours la même. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peux vraiment s'arrêter. Les mains de William se posent sur la taille d'Élisabeth, puis, passant sous son chandail, commencent à remonter vers ses seins. Lorsqu'il s'empare de ceux-ci, les mains d'Élisabeth passent du torse de William à ses cheveux. Le corps d'Élisabeth est fiévreux et tremblant. Lorsque William quitte sa bouche pour descendre vers son cou, Élisabeth prend conscience de ce qui se passe. Elle sait qu'il lui faut réagir avant de ne plus en être capable. Elle repousse violemment William qui est trop surpris pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Lorsqu'il se retrouve par terre, Élisabeth passe devant lui et ouvre la porte de la cage d'escalier. Elle descend rapidement jusqu'à l'étage de la piste de danse et ouvre la porte après avoir pris soins de replacer son chandail. Lorsqu'elle arrive à côté de Fitzwilliam, elle fait comme si de rien n'était et heureusement pour elle, celui-ci ne semble même pas avoir été conscient de son absence.

_-Fitzwilliam, je suis très fatiguée, que dirais-tu de prendre congé? _Lui demande Élisabeth à l'oreille.

_-D'accord!_

Ils passent saluer tous les autres, mais ne peuvent trouver William nulle part. Au fond d'elle-même Élisabeth lui est très reconnaissante de ne pas être là, sachant qu'elle ne saurait quelle attitude adopter. Ils laissent un message à Georgianna pour lui et se rendent au Château Frontenac.

_**Que se passera-t-il d'après-vous?**_

_**Vous allez avoir une grosse surprise… je crois.**_

_**Miriamme**_


	5. Le secret de Fitzwilliam!

**Cinquième partie**

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, les deux jeunes gens se mettent en pyjamas et prennent place dans leur lit respectif. Au bout de dix minutes, les sensations ressenties lors de sa conversation avec William ressurgissent et viennent troubler le sommeil d'Élisabeth. Au bout d'un certain temps, un bruit sourd et régulier attire l'attention de la jeune fille, prêtant l'oreille, elle réalise qu'il s'agit d'une plainte. Elle se retourne lentement et constate que Fitzwilliam n'est plus au lit, mais qu'il est assis sur une causeuse en face de la petite terrasse et qu'il pleure silencieusement. Émue et inquiète, Élisabeth quitte son lit et s'approche doucement de lui.

Mettant ses deux bras autour de son cou, elle lui demande doucement : _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fitz?_

_-Rien, rien, je suis fatigué, c'est tout!_

_-Tu pleures à cause de moi? N'est-ce pas?_

_-Non Lizzie, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça!_

_-Fitz, tu peux tout me dire tu sais! Même si c'est en lien avec moi, j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider._

Un long silence règne. Puis, tandis que deux grosses larmes coulent sur ses deux joues, Fitzwilliam lui chuchote : _Je vais mourir!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Je suis atteint d'un cancer! Les poumons!_

Ne pouvant se retenir de pleurer, Élisabeth lui demande : _Ce n'est pas vrai?_

_-Ils m'ont dit que j'en avais pour deux mois, peut-être trois! Mais pas plus!_

_-Ils se trompent! Ça ne peut être vrai?_

_-Si, c'est vrai! J'ai peur de mourir!_

_-Fitzwilliam! Je ne veux pas te perdre! T'es mon meilleur ami!_

_-Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre!_

_-Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant?_

_-Non, personne ne doit savoir!_

_-Ta famille?_

_-J'ai dit personne!_

_-Depuis quand le sais-tu?_

_-Depuis lundi dernier..._

Élisabeth réalise que c'est justement cette journée-là que Fitzwilliam lui a demandé de l'accompagner à Québec. Elle constate que c'était probablement sa manière à lui d'aller dire adieu à ses proches et à sa famille. Assaillie par une grande peine et réalisant avec horreur qu'elle pourrait perdre Fitzwilliam, Élisabeth va se placer devant lui et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Fitzwilliam tressailli. Élisabeth redresse la tête et commence alors à lui caresser le visage et à en dessiner le contour avec sa main. Fitzwilliam penche alors son visage vers elle et la dévisage amoureusement.

_-Élisabeth, je t'aime tellement!_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Fitzwilliam! _

Elle dépose délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme.

_-Embrasse-moi!_ Lui demande-t-elle alors.

Fitzwilliam s'empare des lèvres d'Élisabeth comme un assoiffé. Constatant que celle-ci répond à ses baisers, il écarte doucement les deux côtés de sa robe de chambre de manière à pouvoir la coller contre lui. Élisabeth sursaute l'espace d'un instant, mais se ressaisit et recommence à encourager le jeune homme en détachant le haut de son pyjamas. Fitzwilliam se penche alors vers elle, se relève en l'entraînant avec lui, vers son lit. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il retire le bas de son pyjama, fait remonter la robe de nuit d'Élisabeth et s'empare de ses seins. Élisabeth ne peut s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Ils sont maintenant complètement nus. Tout en continuant à la caresser et à l'embrasser, Fitzwilliam se place de manière à pouvoir toucher son entrecuisse. La sentant se raidir, Fitzwilliam s'arrête.

_-Si tu préfères que je m'arrête, je comprendrais…_

_-Non! Ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste parce que je n'ai pas d'expérience…_

_-Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour auparavant?_

_-Non... _

_-Tu veux que j'attende?_

_-Non Fitz, je veux que tu sois le premier!_

_-Il va falloir prendre nos précautions!_

_-Je prends la pilule…_

Fitzwilliam se penche à nouveau sur elle et reprend sa bouche. Le désir qu'il a pour elle, mêlé à la certitude qu'il a de ne plus en avoir pour longtemps, le rendent doublement sensible aux craintes d'Élisabeth. Il ne cesse de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes et de lui parler de son amour pour elle. Élisabeth se détend de plus en plus et commence à l'encourager à poursuivre leurs ébats. Fitzwilliam s'installe donc entre ses jambes, la pénétrant très lentement afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Tout en continuant à lui parler doucement, il réussit à briser son hymen sans qu'aucune souffrance n'accompagne son mouvement. Pouvant maintenant se retirer et rentrer facilement, son désir augmente si vite tant qu'il est obligé de ralentir le rythme. Pas question de gouter à un tel plaisir sans qu'elle l'accompagne. Il entreprend alors de caresser la jeune fille de manière à ce qu'elle puisse atteindre l'orgasme en même temps que lui. Rapidement, les gémissements émis par Élisabeth lui prouvent qu'elle est près du but. Il accélère alors ses propres mouvements et atteint l'orgasme en même temps qu'elle. Une longue minute s'écoule avant qu'ils arrivent à reprendre la parole.

_-Oh! Ma chérie! Je t'aime tant!_

Les deux mains lui couvrant le visage, Élisabeth écarte ses doigts, révélant un magnifique sourire qu'elle dirige vers son amant :_ Si j'avais su que c'était si bon! On n'aurait pas perdu tout ce temps!_

_-Je te l'avais dit? Tu n'es pas déçue alors?_

_-Jamais de la vie!_

Réalisant qu'elle vient d'utiliser un mot qui ne peut que faire souffrir Fitzwilliam, elle s'excuse puis se met à lui couvrir le visage de baisers : _Allez, viens, allons dans mon lit maintenant! _

_-Élisabeth! Tu me rends heureux! Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée sur cette terre!_

Fitzwilliam se remet à pleurer sans retenue. Élisabeth le presse contre elle et commence à le bercer doucement.

_-Raconte-moi tout, veux-tu? Je veux savoir comment c'est arrivé!_

_-Tu veux parler de mon cancer?_

_-Évidemment! Ça ne m'effraie pas tu sais! _

Fitzwilliam raconte alors lentement et sans omettre aucun détail, comment il a appris qu'il était atteint d'un cancer. Il décrit ses réactions puis raconte à la jeune fille comment il souhaite mourir. Élisabeth est émue. Fitzwilliam termine son histoire en pleurant doucement. Élisabeth pleure également. Elle le caresse doucement tout en continuant à le bercer. Au bout d'un certain temps, la respiration de Fitzwilliam se fait plus régulière. Élisabeth réalise qu'il s'est endormi. Ses pensées se tournent alors vers William.

Le rouge colore ses joues lorsqu'elle repense à la façon dont William arrive à tout obtenir d'elle. Étant vraiment honnête avec elle même, Élisabeth réalise qu'il y a un lien entre le fait qu'elle se soit donnée à Fitzwilliam et ce qui s'est passé avec William sur le balcon de l'Hôtel Le Concorde. D'une certaine manière, elle souffrait d'être incapable de contrôler ses réactions avec William et avait préférée se donner à celui avec lequel elle arrivait à choisir le lieu et le moment. William lui faisait trop peur. Le fait qu'il la devine si bien, entre autres, qu'il sache jouer avec son corps et avec ses sentiments. Désormais, son corps et son cœur appartenait à Fitzwilliam et c'est à cause de ça qu'elle sait qu'il lui faudra non seulement éviter de revoir William, mais surtout, de ne plus jamais se retrouver seule avec lui.

Repensant à la nécessité qu'il y a de tout faire pour convaincre Fitzwilliam d'avouer son état à sa famille et à son cousin, Élisabeth songe également au fait qu'elle va devoir trouver une bonne excuse pour expliquer son revirement. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas affirmé plus d'une fois durant la journée que Fitzwilliam et elle n'étaient que des amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'elle avait changé d'idée habitée par l'urgence du moment et parce qu'elle avait maintenant la certitude que son meilleur ami allait mourir. Si la mort de celui-ci est impossible à accepter, le remord lui, la force à se relever. Elle avance doucement vers le balcon sans faire de bruit. Tout en regardant vers le fleuve Saint-Laurent, Élisabeth est bien forcée d'admettre que tout en étant capable d'aimer Fitzwilliam, elle se sentait physiquement attirée par William. Elle avait été émue par son aveu de la veille. Toutefois, Fitzwilliam possédait tout ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme, il était doux, gentil et prévenant. Son extrême sensibilité aussi lui plaisait. Sur le plan physique, il était arrivé à éveiller ses sens et à la satisfaire. Comme premier amant, elle n'aurait pu trouver mieux. Réconfortée par la décision qu'elle vient de reprendre, la jeune fille retourne se coucher auprès de celui auquel elle allait offrir son cœur.

Au lever, les deux jeunes gens restent au lit et refont l'amour passionnément. Ils discutent aussi de leurs sentiments et partagent leurs sensations.

_-Je ne tiens pas à ce que tous mes amis soient au courant._

_-Et ta famille! Je trouve impensable que tu ne leur en parles pas!_

_-Je n'en parlerai que vers la fin, lorsque les choses commenceront à paraître. _

_-Et William? Ne devrais-tu pas le lui dire?_

_-Surtout pas à lui! Il a perdu son père dans de pareilles circonstances, il souffrira trop. _

_-Vas-tu continuer à travailler?_

-Tant que je le pourrai.

Après une longue minute de silence, Fitzwilliam se tourne vers Élisabeth pour lui demander : _Élisabeth, veux-tu m'épouser?_

_-Tu veux faire de moi, une jeune fille respectable?_

_-Non, je veux que tu m'appartiennes!_

_-Et bien! J'accepte avec joie, mais je voudrais un mariage civil! Tu sais ce que je pense de la religion._

_-Tu fais de moi le mourant le plus heureux de la terre Élisabeth. _

Une fois les deux jeunes gens revenus de cette joie.

_-Alors, quel est le programme de la journée?_

-_Je t'emmène visiter l'Île d'Orléans voyons. Ensuite, mes parents nous reçoivent à dîner. Dans l'après-midi, j'ai accepté l'invitation de Georgianna qui nous propose d'aller faire une petite croisière en bateau. Il y aura un souper, puis de la danse sur le pont. Fais bien attention par contre, je suis capable de demander au Capitaine de nous marier immédiatement, si tu t'éloignes de moi ne serait-ce qu'une minute._

La matinée se passe sans heurts. Élisabeth est émerveillée par la beauté de l'Île et ses environs. Pour dîner, les parents de Fitzwilliam sont tout aussi charmants que la veille. Élisabeth ne peut s'enlever de la tête le fait qu'ils ne savent pas que leur fils adoré va mourir dans peu de temps. Au dessert, Fitzwilliam jette sur elle un regard lourd de sens. Devinant aussitôt ce qu'il veut faire, elle le rassure d'un sourire et l'encourage des yeux.

_-Mère, père, j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre! Élisabeth et moi allons nous marier!_

La joie de ses parents est telle qu'ils ne peuvent se retenir de prendre la jeune fille dans leur bras et la serrer très fort. Devant tant de manifestation de joie Élisabeth ne peut retenir ses larmes. Le dîner s'achève sur une discussion autour de la cérémonie du mariage et sur la date idéale pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils prennent enfin congé, la mère de Fitzwilliam ne peut contenir ses larmes. Une fois seuls, Fitzwilliam embrasse Élisabeth en signe de reconnaissance. De retour à l'hôtel, une fois que la jeune femme est dans la douche, Fitzwilliam téléphone à Georgianna pour s'assurer de l'heure et du lieu du rendez-vous. Une heure plus tard, ils se présentent à bord du bateau et se dirigent vers la jeune sœur de William. Celle-ci, s'approche d'eux et les dévisage étrangement.

_-Félicitations!_

_-Toi, tu as parlé à ma mère? _L'accuse alors Fitzwilliam.

_-Oui! Il faut l'excuser Fitz, elle était folle de joie! Ça va de soi, non?_

-Alors Georgianna, nous avons ta bénédiction?

_-Et comment! Nous aurons donc quelque chose à célébrer! _

_-En fait, nous ne voulions pas en parler tout de suite!_

_-Trop tard maintenant! Nous sommes cinq à le savoir et nous avons bien l'intention de fêter ça avec vous maintenant!_

_-Ne devions-nous pas être seulement trois?_

_-Je ne suis égoïste au point de vous garder pour moi toute seule, j'attends Charles, Caroline, William et même Anne DeBourg!_

En entendant le nom de William, Élisabeth sent que ses jambes vont la lâcher. Elle s'appuie légèrement sur le bras de Fitzwilliam et feint d'avoir une crampe dans le pied. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec William, elle n'avait pas prévu que le moment viendrait si tôt. Si seulement elle ne perdait pas tous ses moyens devant lui. Ainsi, il savait. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle à présent?

L'orchestre commence à jouer des airs à la mode tandis que les passagers montent à bord du bateau. Toujours aucune trace de William, ni des autres. Georgianna invite le couple au bar en attendant les autres. Élisabeth décide d'aller aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle revient au bar, elle constate que le moment est venu d'affronter William. De loin, elle remarque sa séduisante silhouette et voit qu'une jeune fille lui tient le bras. La jeune personne en question est belle à couper le souffle. En s'approchant doucement, elle constate que Fitzwilliam semble très bien la connaître. Il dépose justement un charmant baiser sur sa joue lorsqu'Élisabeth arrive à la hauteur du groupe.

-_Élisabeth! Ah! Enfin! Nous avons appris la grande nouvelle! Félicitations! Vous êtes très habile!_ Lui lance Caroline devant tous les autres.

_-Merci._

_-Petite cachotière!_ Lui dit alors Charles en l'embrassant sur les deux joues avec affection. _Fitzwilliam a bien de la chance!_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, Charles à raison, vous êtes pleine de surprise! Mais laissez-moi vous présenter ma fiancée, Anne DeBourg! Anne, voici, Élisabeth Bennet!_

_-Enchantée mademoiselle Bennet. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous._

_-Et moi de vous._

_-Louisa, Caroline, William, notre table est prête! Nous y allons?_

_-Guide-nous charmante Georgianna. _Ajoute Fitzwilliam galamment.

Le repas se passe dans une atmosphère tendue. Anne a beaucoup de charme et oblige William et Charles à raconter comment ils ont fait la connaissance d'Élisabeth. William s'efforce donc de rapporter avec le plus d'honnêtement possible les nombreuses péripéties entourant leur rencontre. Lorsqu'il arrive au moment où elle fit la connaissance de Fitzwilliam, il laisse celui-ci prendre la relève. Fitzwilliam rapporte à tous et chacun comment il avait fait une cour assidue et avait essayé de la séduire sans succès. Finalement, il avoue être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre depuis qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Élisabeth veut se cacher sous la table. Le regard scrutateur de William reste braqué sur elle pendant toute la narration de Fitzwilliam.

Comme pour l'aider à sortir de sa torpeur, l'orchestre se remet à jouer et un animateur prend la parole pour inviter les passagers à se rendre sur la terrasse où ils pourront danser. Caroline et Fitzwilliam se lancent sur la piste de danse sans attendre une minute. Charles et Georgianna les imitent rapidement. Restée en plan, Élisabeth redoute de rester seule avec William. Heureusement, Anne sauve la situation en entraînant son fiancé sur la piste de danse. D'où elle est, Élisabeth observe les couples les uns après les autres. Son regard revient souvent se poser sur William et Anne. Ces deux là forment effectivement un beau couple. Une seconde mélodie succède à la première, puis une troisième. Durant tout ce temps, Élisabeth reste seule. Au commencement de la troisième danse, Charles vient l'inviter à danser. Elle accepter avec joie. Le fait de danser à l'air libre est très grisant. L'orchestre entame alors un «slow» langoureux. Élisabeth cherche Fitzwilliam des yeux, mais constate que celui-ci n'est plus sur la piste de danse. Charles invite Georgianna, le mari de Louisa invite Caroline. Anne est également absente. Élisabeth vient pour quitter la piste de danse, mais réalise que pour y arriver, elle va devoir passer devant William. Elle rebrousse chemin et se dirige dans le sens inverse pour l'éviter. Juste au moment où elle va s'engager dans l'escalier, une main s'agrippe à son bras, la forçant à se retourner.

_-Où donc croyez-vous aller comme ça?_

_-Le plus loin possible de vous! Je ne veux pas vous parler!_

_-Ça adonne bien! Moi non plus, mais je veux bien danser avec vous._

_-Moi, je n'en ai pas envie._

La ramenant vers lui et la maintenant fermement dans ses bras, William réplique : _Moi si!_

_-Vous me faites mal!_

_-Je veux seulement avoir l'occasion de vous dire ce que je pense de votre conduite scandaleuse. Hier, vous étiez prête à vous donner à moi et le soir même, vous couchez avec mon cousin. _

Élisabeth tente de se dégager pour le gifler, mais devinant ses intentions, William la presse encore davantage contre lui.

_-Non, vous allez rester et écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire! Je vous méprise! Quand je pense que je me suis cru amoureux de vous! Vous vous croyez forte, mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet, mais faites bien attention, si vous osez faire du mal à mon cousin! Vous allez me retrouver sur votre chemin! _

Aussi soudainement qu'il le peut, William la repousse. La jeune femme perd l'équilibre et se retrouve par terre devant le regard ahuris des danseurs qui les entourent. Le regard que William pose encore sur elle est chargé de mépris. Il ne fait rien pour l'aider à se relever et s'éloigne d'un air hautain.

Humiliée autant que furieuse, Élisabeth se relève, puis se dirige à bâbord, là où se trouvent les escaliers. Elle monte sur la terrasse supérieure où elle sait qu'elle a une chance de se retrouver seule.

Comme une naufragée qui vient d'échapper à la noyade, Élisabeth s'affaisse sur un banc. L'idée saugrenue de se jeter par dessus bord lui passe par la tête, mais la certitude qu'ainsi elle concéderait la victoire à William et lui donnerait raison, la force à changer d'idée. C'est alors qu'elle pense à Jane et au fait que sa présence lui manque. Elle seule saurait trouver les paroles pour la réconforter. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir observer sur le visage de William l'effet qu'aurait nécessairement provoqué la vérité, si elle avait pu la lui apprendre. Mais cela aurait été trahir la promesse qu'elle venait de faire à Fitzwilliam. Elle savait pertinemment que le secret ne lui appartenait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas en disposer, Même pas pour blesser William comme il venait de la blesser elle.

Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner sa cruauté et ses menaces. Que faire maintenant? Quelle attitude adopter avec lui? La quiétude du pont et la vue des lumières de la côte apaisent peu à peu le cœur souffrant de la jeune fille. Elle finit par gagner suffisamment d'assurance pour décider de retourner en bas et affronter de nouveau le regard haineux de William. Elle se réconforte en se disant qu'elle ne doit songer qu'à Fitzwilliam et non à elle. Elle replace sa robe, passe ses doigts dans les cheveux et redescend sur le pont principal. Arrivée là, elle constate que le groupe est encore réuni. William est en grande discussion avec Charles, Georgianna, Anne et Caroline. Fitzwilliam, quant à lui est loin des autres, accoté au bastingage. Élisabeth s'approche doucement de lui et se place à ses côtés. Ce faisant, elle sent se poser sur elle comme des couteaux, le regard meurtrier de William. Mais, maintenant redevenue maître d'elle-même, elle dépose alors un tendre baiser sur la joue de son amant.

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramenant contre lui, Fitzwilliam lui demande : _Où étais-tu passée? J'ai demandé à tout le monde, personne ne semblait savoir où tu étais!_

_-J'étais allée me refaire une beauté! _Répond simplement Élisabeth.

_-Pendant une demi-heure?_

_-C'est que je suis si laide!_

_-Idiote! Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée!_

La gentillesse de Fitzwilliam fait ressurgir la peine d'Élisabeth. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

_-Ne dis pas ça Fitz! Si tu savais comme je me sens moche!_

_-Élisabeth, ma chérie! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Que s'est-t-il passé?_

_-Rien! Il ne s'est rien passé! Je suis lasse voilà tout! J'ai hâte d'être de retour à Montréal! Je m'ennuie de Jane et j'ai tellement hâte d'être seule avec toi!_

_-Élisabeth, il faut que je te parle! _Lui dit Fitzwilliam en se tournant face à elle avec gravité :_ J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste! Je ne veux pas t'imposer ce qui va nécessairement m'arriver! J'ai peur de te voir souffrir à cause de moi! Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas nous laisser maintenant! Alors que je vais bien! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de mon départ!_

_-Fitzwilliam. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sure, c'est de vouloir t'accompagner. Je veux être près de toi! Quelque soit la vraie nature de mes sentiments à ton égard, je suis trop attachée à toi maintenant et je ne supporte pas l'idée de te quitter. _

Se tournant pour la reprendre contre lui, les larmes aux yeux, Fitzwilliam ajoute : _Élisabeth, tu es merveilleuse. Et je t'aime!_

_-Moi aussi Fitzwilliam. Moi aussi je t'aime!_

Revoyant dans sa tête le visage dégouté de William, Élisabeth se dit pour elle-même : _Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne lui permettrai de gâcher mes dernières semaines avec Fitzwilliam._

Partir du bateau, dire au revoir à tous le monde, fut également pénible, mais Élisabeth réussit à éviter d'avoir à saluer officiellement William. En effet, lorsqu'il fut temps pour elle de passer devant lui, son attention fut détournée par Anne qui lui exprima avec toute la gentillesse dont elle était capable à quel point, tous deux, ils étaient satisfaits à l'idée qu'elle devienne sous peu l'épouse de Fitzwilliam.

-_Bienvenue dans la famille Élisabeth!_ Compléta William sans aucune chaleur.

Elle lui lance sur le même ton et tout aussi froidement : _Merci de votre chaleureux accueil monsieur Darcy. Bonsoir Anne!_

Une fois dans la voiture, Fitzwilliam se tourne vers elle, curieux.

_-Que s'est-il passé entre toi et William?_

_-Entre William et moi, mais rien de particulier voyons._

_-Rien de normal tu veux dire, vous ne vous êtes pour ainsi dire même pas adressé la parole et, lorsqu'il s'est finalement tourné vers toi pour te saluer, il t'a balancé une banalité que tu t'es empressée de retourner contre lui!_

_-Je ne l'apprécie par et c'est réciproque! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça!_

_-Élisabeth! William a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec ta disparition de ce soir?_

_-Non! Pourquoi?_

_-Élisabeth, je sais que tu mens! Appelle ça de l'intuition, mais je suis convaincu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous!_

_-C'est vrai! Tu as raison! William et moi avons eu une conversation à ton sujet! _

_-Tu lui as dit pour mon cancer, c'est ça?_

_-Non! Tu n'y es pas. William ne sait rien! Hier, lorsque nous sommes allés danser, William a demandé à me parler! Il m'a alors avoué être attiré par moi._

_-Je le savais!_

-_Il a voulu savoir où nous en étions toi et moi, je lui ai dit la vérité que nous étions amis, un point c'est tout! Ensuite, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, il est parvenu à me troubler. J'étais incapable de bouger, il me tenait à sa merci... Je ne m'explique pas encore ce qui s'est réellement passé entre nous. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a embrassé. Puis, tout est embrouillé! J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et à redescendre en bas! J'ai finalement repris mes esprits et nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel avant que j'aie la chance de le revoir pour lui dire ma façon de penser._

_-Mais enfin, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Tu aurais pu m'en parler._

-_Je voulais le faire, mais tu semblais fatigué! Je me suis couchée. Le reste tu le sais! Fitzwilliam, peu importe que William m'ait embrassée, le fait est que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous ne serions probablement pas amants aujourd'hui! Son attitude m'a, on pourrait dire : libérée! Je ne sais pas! Par contre, ce qu'il y a de certain aujourd'hui et maintenant, c'est que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre._

-_Mon non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre! Tu sais, lorsque je me suis aperçu que tu avais disparue ce soir, j'ai eu l'intuition que William avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Voilà pourquoi c'est lui que je suis allé voir en tout premier lieu! Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a répondu lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il savait où tu étais?_

_-Non et je ne sais pas si je veux l'entendre!_

-_Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit: sans doute sur le pont supérieur avec un autre homme! J'aurais voulu lui casser la figure! Seulement, Anne n'était pas loin et je ne voulais pas faire de scandale._

-_Il avait raison, j'étais sur le pont supérieur, mais si je m'y trouvais, c'était justement à cause de lui! J'avais besoin de me remettre de mes émotions!_

_-Que t'a-t-il dit?_

_-Ça n'a plus d'importance! C'est oublié maintenant. L'annonce de nos fiançailles lui a donné un choc et il a voulu me blesser c'est tout. Je ne veux plus y penser._

_-S'il était en face de moi, je lui casserais la gueule!_

_-Ça ne réglerait rien!_

Une fois rendus à l'hôtel, les deux amants discutent et partagent leurs idées sur leur union future, sur la mort éventuelle de Fitzwilliam et sur ses dernières volontés. Puis, lorsqu'ils commencent à se caresser doucement en écoutant une douce musique, Élisabeth ose lui demander : _Fitzwilliam... j'aimerais avoir un souvenir de toi! _

_-Mais tu viens tout juste de me faire promettre de ne rien te léguer!_

_-Non, je ne parle pas de biens matériels ou financiers! Je voudrais porter ton enfant!_

_-Élisabeth! Mon amour... tu es sérieuse?_

_**Alors… déroutant? Pour moi aussi, mais soyez patientes… les choses vont évoluer… le temps passe…**_

_**Miriamme**_


	6. Départs et deuil!

_**Sixième partie**_

_-Fitz, ce n'est parce que tu vas mourir que tu dois renoncer à tout. Si je portais ton enfant, je ne serai pas seule après! Oh! Fitzwilliam, comment vais-je faire pour me passer de toi? C'est tellement cruel! Je veux un garçon qui te ressemble?_

_-ou une fille!_

Habitée par ce nouveau projet, Élisabeth prend la décision de rencontrer son gynécologue ainsi que le médecin de Fitzwilliam dès son retour à Montréal afin de leur donner toutes les chances de devenir parents.

Le lendemain, les deux amoureux se lèvent à la première heure et organisent leur retour à Montréal. Georgianna vient se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner à l'hôtel et leur transmet les salutations de William. Vers 11h00, ils quittent Georgianna et se mettent en route pour Montréal.

Les jours qui suivent se succèdent à un rythme effréné. Élisabeth s'installe définitivement chez Fitzwilliam, rencontre successivement son gynécologue et le médecin de Fitzwilliam, annonce à Jane et au reste de sa famille son intention d'épouser le jeune homme et organise son emploi du temps pour être capable d'accorder un maximum de temps à son amoureux. Élisabeth et Fitzwilliam ne se quittent plus. Le jour du mariage arrive à grands pas. Jane accepte de servir de témoin durant leur union civile. Le jour en question, seuls quelques intimes sont présents. Les parents de Fitzwilliam, son frère Richard (qu'Élisabeth rencontre pour la première fois) Georgianna et la famille d'Élisabeth. Ils savaient déjà qu'un empêchement majeur retenait William à Québec. Au fond d'elle, Élisabeth est soulagée qu'il ne soit pas là. La cérémonie est brève, mais très émouvante. Malgré elle, Élisabeth ne peut retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle entend le responsable de leur union civile parler de l'importance de tout faire pour que leur union puisse durer longtemps. Sachant que dans les semaines à venir, elle allait perdre son mari, ces paroles prennent un sens que seuls Fitzwilliam et elle peuvent vraiment comprendre. Elle pleure silencieusement tandis que Fitzwilliam qui comprend ce qui lui arrive, lui serre doucement la main en signe d'encouragement. La fête qui suit est malgré tout très agréable et gaie.

Deux semaines plus tard déjà, les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Malgré un léger ralentissement dans la progression de la maladie de Fitzwilliam au cours des dernières semaines, le cancer progresse tout de même dangereusement. Le médecin augmente la dose de morphine que doit prendre Fitzwilliam à tous les jours et lui ordonne de se soumettre à un examen médical quotidien. Élisabeth est terrorisée. Une semaine plus tard, Fitzwilliam doit rester alité. Élisabeth se décide alors à demander un congé temporaire sans solde pour prendre soins de lui. Après deux semaines de se régime, Jane finit par poser des questions qui embarrassent Élisabeth. C'est alors qu'elle réussit à convaincre Fitzwilliam de la laisser prévenir Jane. Apprenant le drame qui frappe sa sœur et son époux, Jane est atterrée. Voyant la fin arriver, Élisabeth tente alors de convaincre Fitzwilliam de la laisser prévenir sa famille. Fitzwilliam s'entête à refuser. Élisabeth est de plus en plus fatiguée et n'eut été de l'aide de Jane, elle serait tombée malade à son tour. Jane et Élisabeth redoublent d'efforts et tentent de raisonner Fitzwilliam qui devient de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps confus. Finalement, lorsque le médecin lui confirme qu'il n'en a plus que pour quelques jours, il s'incline et demande à Élisabeth de prévenir sa famille. Mal à l'aise et se sentant affreusement coupable, Élisabeth téléphone à sa belle-mère. La réaction de celle-ci est telle que la jeune fille l'avait prévue. Elle entre dans une violente colère accuse Élisabeth de les avoir tenus volontairement à l'écart de leur fils. S'étant préparée à cette réaction, Élisabeth leur demande simplement de laisser leurs ressentiments de côté et de venir rendre visite à leur fils qui se meurt dans d'atroces douleurs et une grande confusion. Après avoir raccroché, Élisabeth prend son courage à deux mains et se prépare mentalement à prévenir William. Prenant un grand respire, elle signale finalement le numéro que lui a donné Fitzwilliam avant de s'endormir.

_-Oui allô?_

_-Monsieur Darcy, C'est Élisabeth!_

Soudain mal à l'aise, William lui répond : _La mère de Fitzwilliam vient de m'appeler!_

_-Oh! _

Élisabeth ne sait plus quoi dire, une violente nausée la saisit.

_-J'arrive!_

_-Bien, pouvez-vous vous occuper de Georgianna pour moi?_

-_Je m'en occupe!_ Après un long silence au bout duquel Élisabeth s'apprête à raccrocher, William lui demande soudain : _Élisabeth!_

_-Oui?_

_-Je suis désolé!_

Ces paroles étant les dernières que la jeune fille s'était attendue à entendre de la bouche de William, elle ne peut contenir ses larmes, plus longtemps. _Ça va!_ Lui répond-t-elle avant de raccrocher. Aussitôt fait, elle s'élance dans la salle de bain et vomit son dernier repas.

Lorsque le médecin passe voir son malade deux heures plus tard, il décide qu'il est devenu nécessaire, voire impératif de faire hospitaliser Fitzwilliam. Non seulement son état le justifie, mais encore, la fatigue qu'il constate chez Élisabeth n'est pas sans l'inquiéter. De son côté, bien qu'immensément triste d'être obligée de se séparer de Fitzwilliam, Élisabeth est néanmoins satisfaite de cette décision puisque ainsi, elle ne sera pas obligée de recevoir chez elle, les membres de la famille de Fitzwilliam, dont la réaction était nécessairement à craindre. Elle accompagne son mari à l'hôpital, signe tous ses papiers d'admission et va le retrouver dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Celui-ci s'éveille et la regarde avec amour et gratitude.

Élisabeth s'approche de lui.

_-Tu es pâle Lizzie! Va te reposer! Je peux très bien me passer de toi pendant quelques heures!_

_-Pour que tu t'en prennes aux infirmières, non merci._

Il lui caresse la joue tendrement.

_-Tu as prévenu mes parents?_

_-Oui, ils devraient être ici dans la soirée!_

_-Et William?_

_-Il viendra aussi!_

Fitzwilliam soupire et ferme les yeux. Élisabeth l'observe doucement et se met à réfléchir à son avenir sans lui. Jane arrive enfin, suivie de madame Bennet. Les deux femmes trouvent les trais d'Élisabeth très tirés. Jane finit par convaincre sa sœur de la suivre à la cafétéria pour manger une soupe. En sortant de la chambre, elles passent devant le poste des infirmières.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet?_ Lui demande l'infirmière en chef.

_-Oui!_

_-Le médecin m'a demandé de vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant, vous pouvez venir voir votre époux quand vous voulez!_

En état de choc, Élisabeth fixe le visage de l'infirmière. Elle connaît parfaitement le jargon médical. Le médecin les avaient préparés tous les deux à cette annonce. Élisabeth est si pâle que Jane préfère la conduire jusqu'à la chaise la plus près.

_-Ils veulent dire qu'il peut partir n'importe quand maintenant. Le médecin m'avait prévenu que ça allait se passer ainsi! Jane, aide-moi, je n'y arriverai pas! Je n'en ai plus la force!_

_-Viens, il faut vraiment que tu manges quelque chose!_

Élisabeth et Jane se rendent à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Après avoir avalé une soupe, Élisabeth retrouve enfin ses esprits. Jane est d'autant plus contente qu'elle sait la famille de Fitzwilliam probablement arrivée. Élisabeth n'aurait surement pas aimé les recevoir alors qu'elle était si peu en contrôle d'elle même. Elles discutent quelques minutes, puis décident de retourner auprès de Fitzwilliam afin de ne pas manquer le médecin qui passe toujours vers 19h00 pour discuter avec eux.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, Élisabeth remarque aussitôt que celle-ci est remplie par la famille de Fitzwilliam. En effet, son père, bien en vue devant la porte d'entrée, semble en état de choc. Il pose sur Élisabeth et Jane un regard rempli de souffrances. Craintive, Élisabeth s'approche doucement de lui et constate qu'il réagit exactement comme elle l'avait craint. Il se détourne d'elle et pénètre plus avant dans la chambre de son fils. Élisabeth reste figée, puis, sentant la main encourageante de Jane se poser sur son épaule, redresse la tête et entre dans la chambre à son tour. La mère de Fitzwilliam est au chevet de son fils.

S'adressant à Élisabeth sans la regarder, sa belle-mère lui dit : _Ça va, on est là maintenant! Vous pouvez aller vous reposer._

Élisabeth vient pour répliquer, mais change d'idée lorsqu'elle voit le regard haineux que celle-ci pose sur elle. _Bien, je reviendrai dans quelques heures!_ Lui dit-elle. Comme personne ne lui répond, Élisabeth quitte la chambre, passe devant le poste des infirmières et leur fait promettre de l'appeler si jamais les choses devaient se précipiter.

Une fois chez elle, Élisabeth est malade à nouveau. Jane tente de l'inciter à dormir, mais sans succès. Au bout de trois heures, Jane finit par accepter de ramener Élisabeth à l'hôpital. Elles viennent pour sortir de l'appartement lorsque le téléphone sonne. Il s'agit de l'infirmière en chef qui lui conseille de venir vite si elle veut avoir la chance de parler à Fitzwilliam pour une dernière fois. La réaction d'Élisabeth est immédiate. Elle se ressaisit, ramasse ses affaires et les papiers officiels préparés par Fitzwilliam et les mets dans sa sacoche. Arrivées à l'hôpital, Élisabeth est reçue par le médecin de Fitzwilliam. Celui-ci lui annonce que Fitzwilliam n'en a plus que pour quelques minutes. Il la prévient également que ses parents et quelques membres de la famille sont déjà auprès de lui et que Fitzwilliam n'est plus conscient du tout.

_-S'est-il éveillé? A-t-il pu parler avec sa famille?_

_-Je sais qu'il s'est entretenu avec son cousin! Mais si j'ai bien compris, la conversation n'a pas été longue._

_-Merci, docteur._

_-Bon courage, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si quelque chose n'allait pas! D'ailleurs, vous deviez venir me voir à mon cabinet demain ou après demain! Je vous trouve mauvaise mine!_

Élisabeth acquiesce puis se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Fitzwilliam. Lorsqu'elle y entre, elle remarque aussitôt que Georgianna et William s'y trouvent également en compagnie de ses beaux-parents. Georgianna pleure doucement dans les bras de William. Ce dernier salue discrètement la jeune fille d'un mouvement de tête et dirige ensuite son attention vers Fitzwilliam. La mère de Fitzwilliam tourne lentement la tête vers Élisabeth et jette sur elle un regard si mauvais que la jeune femme ne peut que reculer avant de retourner son attention vers celui qui est en train de les quitter. Lorsque le jeune homme rend son dernier soupire, tous pleurent. La mère de Fitzwilliam va chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son mari, tandis que Georgianna s'accroche désespérément à son frère. Élisabeth profite alors de cet instant pour aller déposer un tendre baiser sur le font de son mari et pour lui caresser le visage tout doucement. Ensuite, toujours aussi maîtresse d'elle-même, Élisabeth ramasse son sac, y prend les papiers de Fitzwilliam et se dirige vers William.

_-Fitzwilliam m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci!_

William tend sa seule main libre vers les feuilles que lui présente la jeune fille et lui demande : _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_-Vous êtes son exécuteur testamentaire, non? Ses dernières volontés sont toutes inscrites là-dedans!_

_-Oh, oui, c'est vrai!_

_-Ça vaut mieux ainsi!_

Sans attendre la réaction de ses parents, sans dire un mot à personne d'autre, Élisabeth se dirige dignement vers la sortie.

Jane qui se tenait en retrait, hors de la chambre, comprend immédiatement en la voyant venir vers elle que Fitzwilliam vient de les quitter.

_-Tu ne veux pas rester?_

_-À quoi bon? La seule personne à laquelle je tiens ici vient de partir!_

_-Tu devrais leur expliquer! Il n'est pas juste que tu doives payer pour le silence de Fitzwilliam. Ça n'était pas ton choix._

_-Jane, tout ça m'importe peu! Je veux seulement rentrer chez moi._

Arrivée chez elle, Élisabeth s'effondre. Jane la supporte du mieux qu'elle le peut, la caresse, l'aide à évacuer le trop plein d'émotion et la regarde s'endormir au bout de sa peine. Une fois sa sœur endormie, Jane se relève, range les choses, fait la vaisselle et retourne s'allonger auprès de sa sœur.

Au matin, Élisabeth se redresse, encore conditionnée à se rendre à l'hôpital, puis réalisant soudain qu'elle sera toujours seule, se dirige à grands pas vers la salle de bain où elle se vide l'estomac.

Jane lui apprend alors qu'il est 10h00 du matin et que le service religieux va avoir lieu vers 14h00. Élisabeth apprend alors que c'est William qui a téléphoné vers les 8h00 pour donner les détails des arrangements qu'il avait pris avec la maison funéraire et la famille de Fitzwilliam pour qu'Élisabeth n'aie pas à se déplacer à Québec.

Élisabeth tente de manger, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Ses parents téléphonent pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Puis, ses sœurs se manifestent les unes après les autres. Élisabeth cherche alors à se préparer pour la cérémonie. Le moment venu, Jane prend le volant et conduit Élisabeth jusqu'à l'église où doit avoir lieu le service. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la chapelle au bras de Jane, Georgianna s'approche rapidement d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Élisabeth est touchée par le geste de la jeune fille d'autant plus qu'elle sait qu'il s'agit du seul réconfort qu'elle recevra de la famille de Fitzwilliam. Autant s'en contenter. Elle console du mieux qu'elle peut Georgianna qui est aussi fortement ébranlée, mais doit la laisser pour aller prendre place auprès de sa famille qui l'attend à l'avant de l'église. La cérémonie est courte et touchante. William prend la parole pour rendre hommage à son cousin et les mots qu'il utilise pour le décrire sont si touchants qu'Élisabeth lutte contre les larmes et contre le désespoir qui menace de l'envahir.

Finalement, lorsque le prêtre invite la famille à suivre le corps, Élisabeth ne sait plus où se mettre. Si la situation avait été normale, elle aurait du se trouver aux côtés de sa belle-famille, mais, les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, Élisabeth ne peut que prendre place parmi les autres connaissances de la famille et fermer la marche. L'horreur de la situation lui apparaît plus évidente. Jane décide alors de la conduire dans la direction opposée. Elle guide sa sœur vers l'arrière de l'Église et l'aide à sortir sans être vue. Arrivée à la voiture, Élisabeth ne voit plus rien. Les larmes lui brouillent la vue et ses jambes refusent d'avancer. Elle serait tombée si Jane ne l'avait aidée à s'asseoir dans la voiture.

De retour chez elle, Élisabeth pleure sans retenue. Elle tremble, vomit et s'allonge sans force dans son lit. Jane la berce, la caresse, puis l'aide à s'endormir.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque l'appartement est bien rangé, Jane rédige un petit mot à sa sœur pour la prévenir qu'elle doit se rendre chez elle pour la nuit et qu'elle va revenir la voir dans la matinée. Elle lui laisse également de quoi prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le lendemain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre depuis un long moment avant qu'Élisabeth ne réalise qu'elle doit aller ouvrir. Elle n'en a pas la force. Devant l'insistance de son visiteur, elle se redresse, enfile sa robe de chambre et ouvre la porte. Aveuglée temporairement, elle ne reconnaît pas immédiatement son vis à vis.

_-Puis-je entrer?_

_-William? Oui, bien sûr!_

La jeune fille entre, puis se dirige vers le store de la grande fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. William la suit. Lorsque la lumière filtre, Élisabeth est temporairement indisposée.

_-J'attends Jane d'une minute à l'autre!_

_-Je dois vous parler! Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps!_

_-Asseyez-vous alors! _

Par réflexe, Élisabeth lui indique de prendre place dans le fauteuil préféré de Fitzwilliam. Cette pensée la trouble alors si intensément, qu'elle change d'idée et lui en indique un autre.

_-Ça vous dérange si j'en profite pour me préparer à manger?_

_-Non, faites comme si je n'étais pas là!_

_-Vous voulez un café?_

_-Seulement si vous en faites pour vous!_

Commençant à préparer son croissant et le café, Élisabeth lui demande : _Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_-Je suis venu vous apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle!_

_-Laquelle?_

_-Je crois que certains papiers sont manquants! Dans les papiers de Fitzwilliam que vous m'avez laissés hier!_

_-Lesquels? Je vous ai pourtant donné tous ceux qu'il m'avait demandé de vous remettre._

_-Il doit forcément y avoir une erreur!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Mon cousin! Fitzwilliam ne vous a rien laissé!_

_-Bien sûr qu'il ne m'a rien laissé!_

_-Mais ce n'est pas correct!_

_-Ah! Je comprends! Ça vous dépasse qu'il ait fait ça! Peut être pensait-il comme vous? Après tout, je me suis jetée à sa tête deux mois avant qu'il ne meure d'un cancer! C'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne rien me laisser! Pour qui me prenez-vous?_

William vient pour parler, mais elle lui coupe la parole : _Non, c'est vrai! J'avais oublié! Pour vous je ne suis qu'une femme capable de séduire avec un homme par intérêt? Alors imaginez ce que je suis capable de faire s'il est atteint d'un cancer et vient d'une famille riche! Dans le fond, le fait que je vous aie prévenus si tard n'est ce qui vous choque le plus! Non, ce qui vous dérange tous réellement c'est la peur de me voir hésiter de ses biens après si peu de temps._

William vient pour protester une fois encore, mais Élisabeth le surprend par son air décidé.

-_Non. Je ne veux rien entendre. Sortez d'ici! Vous n'avez plus aucune raison d'être ici William! Il n'y a pas d'arrangements à prendre avec moi! Je n'ai droit à rien!_

_-Si, sur son lit de mort, j'ai juré à Fitzwilliam de veiller sur vous!_

_-Quoi? Vous auriez dû refuser. Non, je vous libère de votre promesse!_

_-Ce sont ces dernières volontés…_

_-Ce ne sont pas les miennes. Maintenant, allez-vous en et afin que les choses soient bien claires entre nous sachez que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec vous! Je ne souhaite ni vous revoir, ni même entendre parler de vous!_

_-Très bien! J'ai compris!_

_-Vous connaissez le chemin!_

Sans la regarder ni se retourner, William sort par où il était entré. Une fois dehors, il croise Jane qui vient de stationner son véhicule. Il attend qu'elle sorte de sa voiture pour la saluer.

_-Monsieur Darcy?_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet! _

_-Tout va bien avec Élisabeth?_

_-Elle est plutôt pâle, mais capable de tuer!_

Il vient pour s'éloigner.

_-Monsieur Darcy, me serait-il possible de vous voir avant que vous repartiez pour Québec?_

_-Bien sur, mais je rentre demain!_

Ils se donnent rendez-vous pour la matinée de son départ.

Lorsque Jane entre dans l'appartement d'Élisabeth, celle-ci est dans la salle de bain en train de vomir. Jane décide alors de faire venir le médecin. Une fois celui-ci en route, Jane aide sa sœur à se laver, lui prépare un léger goûter, puis la mets au lit. Élisabeth se laisse faire sans protester, ni pleurer. Elle semble trop mal en point pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle a dépassé le stade de la souffrance. Dix minutes plus tard, le docteur arrive et commence à examiner la jeune fille. Finalement, lorsqu'il range ses instruments, Élisabeth s'est endormie.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, il va falloir que votre sœur se repose beaucoup! _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?_

_-Rien de grave rassurez-vous! Elle va avoir un bébé!_

_-Vous êtes certain?_

_-On ne peut plus sûr! Mais il lui fait vraiment prendre du repos, si elle continue à ce rythme, elle va le perdre!_

_-Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Docteur, merci! C'est une bonne nouvelle!_

_-Bon, s'il y a quoi que ce soit faites-moi signe! Dites-lui de passer à mon bureau dès qu'elle le pourra. Je lui donnerai le nom d'un bon obstétricien._

Trois heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle s'éveille, Jane lui présente un bon bol de soupe. Élisabeth rouspète, mais finit par l'accepter.

_-Tu ne dois pas penser qu'à toi!_

_-À qui d'autre veux-tu que je pense! _

_-À ton bébé!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?_

_-Attention, si tu t'énerves mon neveu ou ma nièce n'aimera pas ça!_

_-Jane! Qu'est-ce que tu dis là? Je serais enceinte?_

-Oui!

Les yeux d'Élisabeth se remplissent de larmes. Jane la réconforte sachant très bien qu'à la joie d'être enceinte, se mêle également la peine d'avoir perdu Fitzwilliam et, encore plus triste encore, de n'avoir pas pu lui dire qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui. Jane apprend à Élisabeth qu'elle doit voir William avant son retour pour Québec et lui promet de ne pas parler de son état avec lui, ni avec aucun autre membre de la famille de Fitzwilliam. Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec sa sœur lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, Jane accepte de se conformer à sa volonté, mais n'est pas convaincue que ce soit la meilleure décision dans les circonstances.

_-Tu leur donnes raison sur toute la ligne si tu agis ainsi!_

_-Cet enfant est tout ce qu'il me reste de Fitzwilliam!_

_-Repose-toi, nous en reparlerons plus tard!_

Jane s'occupe d'elle toute la journée. Le soir, elle rentre coucher chez elle en s'assurant qu'Élisabeth ait tout ce qu'il faut pour déjeuner le lendemain.

Lorsque William se présente chez Jane le lendemain matin, il est nerveux. Toute la nuit, il s'est demandé ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire.

_-Bonjour William! Entrez je vous prie!_

_-Merci Jane._

_-Je viens de me faire un café! Vous en voulez?_

_-Oui, ce n'est pas de refus!_

_-Bien, asseyez-vous! Je vous l'apporte! Comment le prenez-vous?_

_-Noir!_

Pendant que Jane s'exécute, William en profite pour examiner les lieux. Ses yeux se posent momentanément sur très belle photo agrandie qui orne le mur du salon de Jane. On y voit Élisabeth en train de maintenir la tête de Fitzwilliam entre ses deux bras, tandis que Jane, tirant sur son bras, essaie d'aider le jeune homme à se dégager. Le rire est à l'honneur et William se sent exclus et triste en regardant ce portrait. Jane revient dans le salon avec la tasse de café de William. Les deux gardent involontairement le silence une longue minute.

_-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous voir?_

_-En effet, mais à vrai dire, je ne suis pas mécontent que vous me l'ayez proposé! J'avais moi-même envie de vous parler sans pour autant savoir pour où commencer._

_-J'en suis au même point. Je suis simplement préoccupée par ce qui se passe présentement dans la vie d'Élisabeth et, à vrai dire, en tant que travailleuse sociale, je suis assez inquiète pour elle! Ces derniers mois vont sûrement la marquer. J'ai bien l'intention de l'aider du mieux que je peux! Mais pour y arriver, il me manque certaines informations, ou plutôt, il me faut nécessairement connaître certains faits dont il est possible que vous ayez eu connaissance! Ce que je vous propose, c'est que m'aider à reconstituer les événements dans le bon ordre et en leur accordant le niveau d'importance qu'ils peuvent avoir eus pour Élisabeth._

_-Je suis tout disposé à vous aider. Si je peux vous éclairer, je suis d'accord pour le faire. Le bien-être de votre sœur m'importe plus que vous ne le croyez! D'autant plus que je suis lié par une promesse faite à Fitzwilliam à son sujet. Par quoi aimeriez-vous commencer?_

_-Je suis déjà au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre vous lorsque vous étiez encore à Montréal. Comment elle vous avait jugé sévèrement alors qu'elle avait été manipulée par George Wickham. Je sais qu'elle se sentait très coupable et que son opinion envers vous avait beaucoup changée par la suite. Lorsque Fitzwilliam et elle ont commencé à se voir, j'ai rapidement compris que votre cousin était amoureux d'elle, mais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle me disait toujours qu'il était au courant et acceptait la situation pour ce qu'elle était. Ensuite, ils ont commencé à se voir régulièrement. Fitzwilliam était parfait et ils avaient développés une complicité que beaucoup leur enviait. Jusqu'au jour où Élisabeth est venue me voir, paniquée! Fitzwilliam venait de l'inviter à l'accompagner à Québec. Élisabeth ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle est venue me demander conseil. J'étais embêtée. Je l'ai questionnée, je l'ai fait parler. Au bout de quelques heures, elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne savait pas si un elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de Fitzwilliam! Qu'elle savait qu'il allait essayer de faire pression sur elle. Je lui ai alors conseillée d'être franche avec lui. Elle était heureuse à l'idée de rencontrer sa famille et passer du temps avec lui ailleurs que dans un cadre familier comme Montréal. Maintenant, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qui s'est passé là-bas! Elle n'a jamais voulu en discuter avec moi. Mais je voyais bien que tout était différent pour elle! Entre elle et Fitzwilliam aussi! Mais ça au moins, je savais pourquoi! Nous en avons discuté._

-_En effet, si votre sœur vous a parue différente à son retour, j'imagine que j'ai malheureusement un rôle à jouer là-dedans. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me dérober! J'ai commis des erreurs et je suis prêt à vous en parler si cela peut ensuite vous aider à veiller sur elle._

William se lève et va s'installer devant la fenêtre. Jane comprend qu'il préfère cette position pour commencer son introspection. Elle ne dit donc aucun mot et lui prête une oreille attentive.

_-Voilà, quand j'ai appris que Fitzwilliam et votre sœur avaient l'intention de venir à Québec, j'étais très heureux à l'idée de les revoir. Contrairement à ce que votre sœur avait présumé, j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour elle en tant qu'enseignante et je me réjouissais à l'idée de la revoir. Pour en avoir discuté assez souvent avec mon cousin, je n'ignorais évidemment pas la nature de ses sentiments à l'égard de votre sœur, seulement, il m'avait également assuré que de son côté, elle avait été très claire avec lui et ne cherchait rien d'autre que son amitié. Seulement, ce n'est qu'en apercevant votre sœur que j'ai compris la vraie nature des sentiments que j'éprouvais moi-même à son égard. C'est à dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps et que je n'avais jamais voulu me l'avouer. _

_Seulement, pas question de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait blesser volontairement mon cousin. Il me fallait d'abord découvrir si votre sœur éprouvait la même chose pour moi. Au cours d'une brève, mais néanmoins intéressante conversation avec elle, j'appris qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de sortir avec Fitzwilliam. Elle a été très claire sur le sujet et affirmait qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux. Finalement, lorsque bien plus tard j'eus enfin l'occasion de danser avec elle, je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner sur la terrasse afin de lui avouer mes sentiments. J'ai été très maladroit. Il faut dire que je me sentais d'autant plus attiré par Élisabeth qu'elle me semblait attirée par moi. Elle répondait à mes baisers et à mes caresses. Pourtant, dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion, elle m'a échappé et a réussi à s'enfuir et regagner la salle de danse. Quand à moi, j'étais honteux d'avoir été incapable de me retenir de la prendre dans mes bras et surtout de ne pas avoir réussi à lui avouer clairement mes sentiments. Évidemment, le temps que je reprennes mes esprits et redescende, mon cousin et elle étaient déjà partis._

_-Je me doutais bien qu'une chose comme celle-là avait du se produire, mais, j'imagine qu'il y a plus._

-_Oui, vous avez raison... le lendemain, Georgianna me téléphona vers 14h00 pour m'apprendre la grande nouvelle. Elle savait de source sure que notre cousin allait se marier avec Élisabeth. Le choc m'a presque fait échapper l'appareil. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais en colère contre elle que je commençai à soupçonner de jouer avec mes sentiments. Je n'arrivais plus à raisonner. Un peu plus tard, Georgianna me demanda de se joindre à eux pour aller fêter l'événement sur un bateau. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. Puis, lorsqu'Anne DeBourg me rejoignit chez moi, elle réussit à m'y entraîner. Lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant votre sœur, et que je l'ai vue rayonnante de bonheur, je rêvais de lui faire mal autant que je souffrais. Je me suis arrangé pour danser avec elle et l'ai traité d'une manière telle qu'elle ne pourra jamais me pardonner._

_-Je comprends! Je comprends mieux son attitude maintenant. Avez-vous essayé de vous expliquer avec elle? De lui raconter ce que vous avez ressenti._

_-À quoi bon? Elle ne veut plus me voir. Je ne lui en veux pas d'ailleurs. Elle a tout à fait raison de m'en vouloir. Non! Il vaut mieux, pour elle comme pour moi, que je me tienne loin._

_-Vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de chance tous les deux! Ne vous culpabilisez pas trop William, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que le soir même où vous vouliez lui avouer vos sentiments, elle apprendrait que Fitzwilliam allait mourir! Qui peut dire ce qu'elle aurait fait si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi._

_-Mais pourquoi diable ne voulait-il pas en parler à sa famille?_

_-Il leur a laissé une lettre, non?_

_-Oui! _

_-J'imagine qu'elle contient la réponse à cette question et que sa famille doit le savoir maintenant._

_-Oui, mais il aurait pu m'en parler à moi! _

_-Élisabeth a tenté de le convaincre de vous en parler presque à tous les jours, mais la réponse était toujours la même. Vous avez trop souffert lors de la mort de votre père, Fitzwilliam ne voulait pas que vous le voyiez ainsi._

_-Ça aurait mieux valu que de le perdre aussi vite._

_-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?_

-_Rien. Enfin, je ne sais pas encore. M'éloigner sera sans doute une bonne idée. J'ai reçu une offre pour aller travailler en Europe pendant quelques années. Sans doute servirais-je mieux les intérêts de mon cousin en ne m'imposant plus à votre sœur._

-_J'aimerais vous dire que vous vous trompez, mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre que c'est vrai. Bien, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance._

_-Ça vous dérange si je demeure en contact avec vous? Verriez-vous un inconvénient à correspondre avec moi?_

_-Pas du tout!_ Elle lui remet une carte d'affaire. _Tenez, mon adresse postale et mon courriel s'y trouvent._

_-Merci. _

_-Au revoir William et bonne chance._

_-Merci à vous. Promettez-moi de veiller sur elle et de me prévenir si quelque chose lui arrivait._

Une fois dehors, William saute dans sa voiture et retourne chercher Georgianna à l'hôtel. En route vers Québec, ses pensées se tournent vers sa sœur, sa décision d'accepter l'offre du Ministère étant prise, il se demande comment Georgianna vivra cette longue séparation.

_-Georgie, ça va?_

_-Oui, et toi?_

_-Si l'on veut! Que dirais-tu d'arrêter dîner dans notre restaurant préféré?_

_-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. Mais, j'imagine que tu as des choses à me dire si tu suggères une telle chose?_

-_Oui! En fait, je voudrais que tu m'aides à prendre une décision importante._

_-Et moi, je voudrais te parler de mademoiselle Bennet!_

_-Bien, j'accepte ton programme! _

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens sont attablés et discutent de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Tout comme à Jane plus tôt, William raconte toute la vérité à sa sœur afin qu'elle comprenne bien la gravité de sa situation et qu'elle soit en mesure de le conseiller en toute connaissance de cause. Georgianna est vraiment étonnée de la force des sentiments que son frère éprouvait pour Élisabeth. Elle le savait attirer par elle, mais jamais, elle n'aurait pu deviner qu'il était amoureux à ce point.

_-Et maintenant, il me faut l'oublier! C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé m'éloigner quelques temps. À vrai dire, il est possible que je me retrouve à l'étranger pour quelques années!_

_-Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu souhaites?_

_-Bon sang, Georgie, même si je voulais rester, j'en serais incapable. J'ai besoin d'un dépaysement et de tout oublier._

-_Tu me reprendras si je me trompe, mais à moi, ça me semble plutôt être une punition où une fuite en avant : «Loin des yeux, loin du cœur»._

-_Mais, je suis fautif sur toute la ligne! Si je n'avais pas été aussi aveugle, je lui aurais accordé ma confiance! Je ne l'aurais pas condamné à chaque occasion comme je l'ai fait._

-_Comme elle l'a fait aussi! Voyons, William, tu ne vois donc pas que vous avez été tous deux victimes des circonstances. Je te ferai remarquer que toutes les apparences étaient contre elles, sinon aucun d'entre-nous ne l'auraient condamnée. D'ailleurs, tu aurais dû voir la réaction de notre tante lorsque je lui ai dit qu'Élisabeth n'avait rien demandé, qu'elle avait exigé ne pas être couchée sur le testament de son mari. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils ont lus la lettre de Fitzwilliam, ils étaient tous deux si pâles que j'ai préféré ne pas les quitter d'une semelle. Ils n'ont pas arrêté alors de parler d'Élisabeth. Je leur ai suggéré de laisser s'écouler quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, puis de lui donner signe de vie afin de tenter d'arranger les choses._

_-Mais nous sommes fautifs! Tu es la seule Georgianna à avoir eu un comportement exemplaire dans cette affaire! Jamais tu n'as douté une seconde de la bonne foi d'Élisabeth! _

-_Peut-être, mais c'est ma nature! Je n'ai pas autant de responsabilités que toi. D'ailleurs, dis-toi bien qu'elle aurait pu s'expliquer, se défendre, mais rien! Elle gardait obstinément le silence!_

-_Enfin, j'imagine que je n'ai pas fini d'y penser et de tout retourner ça dans ma tête! Alors, que vais-je faire de toi pendant que je serai en Europe?_

_-Je t'accompagne, tout simplement! Il y a des universités là-bas aussi. Je n'ai qu'à aller faire une maîtrise._

_-Georgianna, tu parles sérieusement?_

_-Penses-tu vraiment que je te laisserais seul une seconde! C'est à mon tour de veiller sur toi._

Arrivés à Québec, les deux jeunes gens retournent chacun à leurs affaires. Dans les jours qui suivent, William commence ses démarches pour se rendre en Europe et pense de moins en moins souvent à Élisabeth. À bout de deux mois, tout est réglé pour son séjour en France et Georgianna doit prend ses dispositions pour aller retrouver un mois plus tard. William apprend de la bouche de sa tante qu'Élisabeth se porte bien et qu'elle a repris son travail. Lorsque William demande à sa tante de veiller sur elle pour lui, elle lui apprend qu'Élisabeth a été très ferme à ce sujet et que tout en ne leur en voulant pas, elle ne souhaite pas revoir sa belle famille. William est étonné, mais croit que la décision de la jeune femme le vise personnellement.

-_C'est sans doute à cause de moi!_

_**À suivre**_

_**Miriamme**_


	7. Fitzwilliam Bennet Junior

**Septième partie**

Malgré son deuil, Élisabeth est vraiment bien entourée, sa grossesse confirmée par le docteur la comble de joie et lui offre l'occasion de penser à autre chose. Jane tente à quelques reprises de la convaincre d'oublier ses griefs et d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa belle-famille, mais Élisabeth reste inflexible. Jamais, on ne lui enlèverait son enfant, comme on lui avait volé ses derniers moments avec Fitzwilliam.

Le temps passe, Jane aide Élisabeth à préparer ses affaires et à acheter ce qu'il faut pour le bébé. Lorsqu'elle apprend par Jane que William est maintenant rendu en Europe, Élisabeth ne réagit pas davantage que si on lui avait appris que le pape était mort.

Sans en parler directement avec elle, Jane s'inquiète tout de même de cette réaction. Elle constate que sa sœur ne se préoccupe plus de rien d'autre que de l'enfant à venir. Lorsque Fitzwilliam junior vient au monde, toute la famille Bennet est présente à l'hôpital. Dans les mois qui suivent, Jane tente à nouveau de raisonner Élisabeth. Elle la harcèle en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle même, devant l'obstination de Fitzwilliam à garder le silence sur sa maladie, avait tout essayé pour le faire changer d'idée.

Deux années s'écoulent ainsi. Le jeune Fitzwilliam grandit en beauté et ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père au même âge. Ne possédant aucune photo de Fitzwilliam enfant, Élisabeth n'est donc pas vraiment consciente de cette ressemblance. Ayant repris le travail là où elle l'avait laissé avant son congé de maternité, Élisabeth passe beaucoup de temps à organiser, puis à remettre sur pied son programme d'enseignement ressource. Elle partage son temps entre ses visites d'écoles et son fils qu'elle adore à la folie. Jane commence à se détendre de la voir si heureuse.

Peu après le troisième anniversaire de naissance de Fitzwilliam, Élisabeth reçoit une offre du Ministère de l'éducation du Québec. On lui demande de diriger un groupe de travail à titre de conférencière principale afin de faire l'inventaire des approches éducatives utilisées au Québec. Une semaine entière devra être consacrée à réaliser cet inventaire. Durant les deux semaines suivantes, Élisabeth représentera le Québec et animera les discussions qui se tiendront entre des représentants de la francophonie. Des invités provenant d'une dizaine de pays francophones ont déjà été approchés et ont répondus qu'ils acceptaient de venir à Québec pour parler de leur expérience. Lorsqu'elle reçoit les noms des candidats qui ont acceptés, Élisabeth réalise qu'elle les connaît tous de nom.

Très intéressée par cette offre, Élisabeth réfléchit aux dispositions qu'elle doit prendre pour que Fitzwilliam ne se retrouve pas seul pendant son absence. Comme elle doit siéger durant trois semaines, Élisabeth refuse d'être séparée de lui pendant une aussi longue période. Jane lui propose alors de trouver une garderie ou un centre de jour qui accepterait de le garder durant le jour pendant trois semaines, puis d'engager une gardienne de la région de Québec pour les soirées où elle devra continuer à travailler.

Jane en profite alors pour lui suggérer de renouer avec sa belle-famille. Que ceux-ci seraient fous de joie à l'idée de garder leur petit fils. Fâchée contre Jane, Élisabeth passe chercher son fils et rentre chez elle. Après avoir boudé sa sœur pendant toute la fin de semaine, Élisabeth retourne la voir, le lundi après-midi avant d'aller chercher Fitzwilliam.

_-Tu veux bien me laisser entrer?_

_-Pas si c'est pour m'engueuler encore!_

_-Non, je suis venue m'excuser!_

_-T'excuser?_

_-Oui, Jane, je suis perdue! J'ai beau peser le pour et le contre dans ma tête, je sais que tu as raison! J'ai décidé de faire ce que tu as suggéré. Je viens de parler à ma belle-mère. Et puis, elle est folle de joie! Elle ne m'a pas sermonnée! Elle est restée silencieuse, puis, je l'ai entendue pleurer! Ils veulent l'avoir à eux pour toute la durée de mon séjour, même durant le jour. Ils ne veulent pas non plus que je demeure à l'hôtel. Ils veulent que je vienne dormir chez eux! Oh! Jane, j'ai tellement honte de ce que je leur ai fait! _

_-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger maintenant._

En effet, lorsqu'elle se présente chez les Fitzwilliam la journée précédant la mise sur pied du groupe de travail, Élisabeth est très émue. Ses beaux-parents sont si accueillants, si affectueux qu'elle ne peut retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle entre dans la maison. Fitzwilliam est parfait, il ne cesse de vouloir être dans leurs bras et pose beaucoup de question sur son père. Puis, une fois l'enfant couché, Élisabeth a une bonne conversation avec ses beaux-parents où tous les problèmes sont soulevés les uns après les autres et définitivement réglés.

La première semaine de travail est épuisante. Élisabeth quitte la maison tôt et revient tard. Elle doit faire un exposé d'une heure trente pour décrire son rôle dans les écoles, puis passe encore deux heures à répondre aux questions. Le dernier soir, lorsqu'elle rentre chez les Fitzwilliam, sa belle-mère est particulièrement surexcitée. Elle vient d'apprendre que William arrive d'Europe pour rencontrer les hautes instances du Ministère. La pensée qu'il va pouvoir rencontrer son petit-fils la rend si joyeuse qu'elle ne parle que de ça. Ne laissant rien paraître de sa panique devant sa belle mère, Élisabeth se résigne à ce que son univers bascule après trois ans de paix. Sa seule consolation vient du fait qu'elle sera tellement occupée par les réunions à venir qu'elle n'aura pas le temps, ni l'énergie de fréquenter William. Pour ce qui est de son fils, impossible de reculer maintenant, il faudra bien que William découvre son existence un jour ou l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle se présente dans les locaux du Ministère le lundi matin, Élisabeth est accueillie par une gentille dame qui lui annonce qu'elle sera sa secrétaire durant toute la durée des rencontres du groupe de travail. Efficace et discrète, Marie lui indique le numéro de la salle où devra avoir lieue la première réunion du comité. Élisabeth s'y rend aussitôt afin d'avoir de temps de placer ses affaires. Elle se présente aux trois personnes qui sont déjà arrivées, puis, avec l'aide de Marie, place les documents qu'elle a soigneusement préparés sur la grande table de conférence. Deux autres invités se joignent à eux et commencent à échanger leurs impressions sur la ville de Québec. Finalement, à 8h00 précises Élisabeth demande à tous les participants de s'installer autour de la table. Lorsqu'ils sont tous assis, Élisabeth se dirige vers la porte pour la fermer la lumière. Elle présente alors les diapositives qu'elle avait sélectionnées pour l'occasion. Elle cesse de parler, lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et que deux autres personnes entrent dans la pièce. Ne pouvant pas les voir distinctement à cause du manque d'éclairage, Élisabeth leur indique où se trouvent les dernières chaises libres. Leurs voisins leur remettent leur dossier contenant la documentation nécessaire, puis la jeune femme leur résume brièvement ce qu'ils ont fait depuis le début. Le diaporama est apprécié par les invités, ils posent des questions, commentent, puis applaudissent lorsque sur les trois dernières photos, Élisabeth leur apprend qu'il s'agit de la salle de classe du groupe de son fils qui est encore à la garderie.

_-Lequel est-ce?_ Demande la représentante de la Belgique qu'Élisabeth a rencontrée en premier.

-_Le troisième à gauche!_ Lui répond Élisabeth.

_-Il ne vous ressemble pas vraiment! _Réplique la dame à nouveau.

_-Non, c'est tout le portait de son père!_

Tout en discutant, Élisabeth se dirige vers la porte pour allumer les lumières. Momentanément aveuglée par la différence de luminosité, elle se rapproche du projecteur pour éteindre la lumière.

_-Alors voilà! Ouvrez vos dossiers. Il est temps que nous jetions un œil sur l'ordre du jour._

Pendant que tous les invités sont occupés à sortir les feuilles de leur dossier, Élisabeth se dirige vers l'écran. Elle appuie sur le bouton de commande de celui-ci et le surveille tandis qu'il remonte. Puisque l'écran cachait la fenêtre, Élisabeth ouvre le rideau afin de laisser la lumière du jour pénétrer dans la pièce. En retournant à sa place elle passe de l'autre côté et remarque la présence d'un visage bien trop familier.

Elle reconnaît William au moment même où elle le voit se lever pour quitter la salle. Tout dans sa démarche et dans la vigueur avec laquelle il referme la porte vient confirmer qu'il a reconnu le petit Fitzwilliam et qu'il est furieux. Élisabeth aurait bien voulu pouvoir le suivre pour s'expliquer avec lui, mais elle n'a d'autre choix que de rester et poursuivre sa présentation. Pendant qu'elle explique l'ordre du jour aux 13 participants présents, elle se demande comment il se fait que son nom n'était pas sur la liste des invités. Sachant qu'il lui faudrait tirer tout cela au clair avec Marie pendant l'heure du dîner, Élisabeth continue comme si de rien était. Au bout de quinze minutes, Élisabeth voit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et William reprendre sa place pour se mettre au travail comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la pièce. Bien qu'extrêmement sensible à sa présence, Élisabeth fait bien attention pour ne jamais les yeux dans sa direction. Vers 10h30, un fonctionnaire entre avec un plateau de breuvages et de petits beignets. Élisabeth en profite pour offrir une pause aux participants. L'angoisse étreint Élisabeth qui demeure convaincue que William tentera de lui parler. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise alors de le voir se diriger vers la porte et sortir dans le couloir au lieu de venir vers elle.

Quinze minutes plus tard, fidèle à son entrée tardive du matin, William entre dans la pièce une fois que la réunion est recommencée. Élisabeth annonce alors aux participants qu'il est temps de planifier l'horaire des prochaines présentations.

_-Il faudrait aller voir ce qui se passe ailleurs? Comme en France par exemple! Avons-nous des données sur ce qui se passe là-bas? _Lui demande la représentante de la Belgique.

_-C'est-à-dire… _Commente Élisabeth en jetant un œil sur la liste des pays et leurs représentants.

_-Je crois que c'est ici que je dois intervenir! Je me nomme William Darcy, je remplace monsieur Dupont qui est malade et c'est moi qui vais représenter la France. J'aurai des exemples concrets à vous présenter lorsque nous aborderons officiellement cette partie. _

_-Merci monsieur Darcy. Alors que diriez-vous de demain après-midi pour voir ce qui se fait en France?_

_-Pour moi ça va, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. _Réplique la belge.

Une fois l'horaire des présentations révisé en entier, Élisabeth suggère aux participants d'aller dîner. La crainte d'être alors obligée d'accompagner William lui fait ajouter : _Pendant que vous mangerez, mon assistante et moi, allons corriger officiellement l'horaire. Lorsque vous reviendrai, nous pourrons vous en donner une copie. Pour ceux et celles qui ne savent pas où aller manger, veuillez consulter la liste des restaurants du coin que vous avez dans votre dossier. Elle vous sera utile._

Élisabeth se tourne alors vers Marie, sa jeune assistante qui est déjà occupée à placer les documents dans les bons dossiers.

_-Voulez-vous que je vous ramène un lunch froid?_ Lui demande alors William en passant près d'elle.

_-Non, merci monsieur Darcy! J'ai déjà mon lunch!_

L'après-midi se passe dans une atmosphère plus agréable. Tous les invités de la table de concertation travaillent avec cœur et sont vraiment motivés à produire un document appréciable. Lorsque l'après-midi s'achève, la nervosité gagne Élisabeth. Si ses prédictions sont exactes, William va tenter de lui parler. Elle connaît trop bien le jeune homme pour en douter. Quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'annonce la fin de la séance de travail, Élisabeth est demandée au téléphone. Elle s'excuse auprès des participants et laisse Marie finir de leur passer les feuilles nécessaires pour évaluer la journée. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attentes et pendant que les participants sont encore occupés à évaluer la rencontre, William s'approche de Marie et lui suggère d'aller voir si Élisabeth va revenir ou non, afin que personne ne perde son temps.

_-Nous allons devoir clore la réunion pour la journée. Mademoiselle Bennet ne reviendra pas. Nous vous attendons donc tous pour 8h30 demain matin. _Annonce Marie lorsqu'elle revient dans la pièce deux minutes plus tard.

Pendant que les participants ramassent leurs dossiers, William revient voir Marie. Il lui demande, volontairement compréhensif : _Mademoiselle Bennet a bien de la chance de vous avoir! Vous êtes l'efficacité même!_

_-Merci monsieur Darcy. Espérons que ce n'est pas trop grave…_

_-Que savez-vous au juste?_

_-Il y eu un accident! Elle est partie pour l'Hôtel-Dieu._

_-Aux soins intensifs ou à l'urgence?_

_-À l'urgence!_

_-Voulez-vous que je vous dépose quelque part Marie?_

_-Non, merci! Je dois d'abord remettre ces dossiers à jour. _

Une fois sorti de la salle, William monte dans sa voiture et se rend à l'hôpital. Arrivé à l'Hôtel-Dieu, il se rend à l'urgence. C'est alors qu'il aperçoit la jeune femme assise tout près de sa tante. Les deux femmes sont toutes deux penchées vers une civière cachant la vue à William. Se sentant soudainement de trop, William vient pour reculer, lorsqu'une personne tire doucement sur son pantalon. Fâché, William se retourne vivement et découvre un petit bambin qui le dévisage avec intérêt.

_-Il ne faut pas déranger mon papi! Il a un gros bobo!_

Réalisant tout à coup qu'il se trouve en face de Fitzwilliam junior et que le malade n'est donc pas celui qu'il croyait, William comprend alors que les deux femmes se trouvent toutes deux auprès de son oncle. _Tu as raison!_

_-Comment tu t'appelles?_

_-William Darcy et toi, tu t'appelles comment?_

_-Fitzwilliam Bennet Junior. _

_-Ton papa était mon cousin!_

_-C'est quoi un cousin?_

William vient pour répondre, mais sa tante l'ayant aperçu, vient vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_-William! Te voilà! Le docteur vient de nous dire qu'il n'a qu'une vilaine fracture. Nous avons eu tellement peur! Tu le connais, il n'a jamais eu peur des hauteurs. Je lui avais dit de ne pas monter sur le toit, que c'était dangereux! Mais non, le fou ne m'a pas écouté et il est tombé!_

_-Il va s'en remettre tu verras! Il est solide._

C'est alors qu'Élisabeth aperçoit William. Elle le salue d'un signe de tête. Fitzwilliam tire alors sur son pantalon pour la deuxième fois. Réalisant ce qu'il fait Élisabeth vient pour le réprimander, mais constate que William se détourne d'elle pour faire face à Fitzwilliam.

_-Tu veux partager une glace avec moi? _Demande William au bambin.

_-Chouette!... _

William lui tend alors la main, mais à sa grande surprise, l'enfant ne la prend pas. Il se tourne plutôt vers sa mère et lui demande tout bas, pensant que William ne l'entendrait pas : _Maman? Ce monsieur c'est un étranger ou pas? Je peux aller manger une glace avec lui?_

Élisabeth adresse un sourire et un regard si tendre à son fils avant de lui répondre : _Oui. Tu peux y aller._

Fitzwilliam place alors sa main dans celle de William et le suit jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'établissement. Lorsqu'ils reviennent tous deux dans la salle, le médecin est auprès de son oncle. Fitzwilliam saute rapidement dans les bras de sa mère. Le docteur est satisfait de l'état de son malade et propose qu'il soit transféré dans une chambre standard pour au moins deux jours. C'est alors que la belle-mère d'Élisabeth réalise qu'il ne lui sera plus possible de prendre soins de Fitzwilliam comme prévu. Comprenant qu'il est nécessaire que celle-ci vienne veiller sur son mari et qu'il faut éviter que Fitzwilliam passe sa journée dans un hôpital, Élisabeth réfléchit à la situation.

_-Élisabeth! Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que ma sœur prenne soins de lui? Elle est venue avec moi de Paris. Elle se trouve présentement chez Charles. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera enchantée de faire la connaissance du Fitzwilliam Junior._

_-Fitzwilliam Bennet Junior! _Précise l'enfant en tirant sur son pantalon pour la troisième fois.

-_Fitzwilliam, arrête ça! _Le gronde-t-elle avant de se tourner vers William pour lui demander : _Vous êtes certain que cela ne la dérangera pas trop?_

_-Elle m'en voudrait plutôt de ne pas avoir pensé à elle._

_-Très bien, alors!_

Pendant que William va passer un coup de fil à Georgianna, Élisabeth, Fitzwilliam et sa grand-mère organise le transfert de son mari dans une chambre d'hôpital. Lorsque William les rejoint, Fitzwilliam commence à bailler.

_-Georgianna était enchantée! Je lui ai suggéré de venir faire un tour chez ma tante afin de rencontrer Fitzwilliam et recevoir vos directives. Mais je peux la rappeler si cela ne vous convient pas?_

_-Non! Ça va, c'est parfait!_

-_Élisabeth, vous devriez rentrer! En fait, vous devriez tous rentrer à la maison. Vous devez vous lever tôt demain matin. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que Léo s'endorme, ensuite je rentrerai aussi. Oh! C'est vrai, je n'ai pas de voiture. À moins que… Élisabeth accepteriez-vous de me laisser la vôtre? William pourrait vous déposer chez nous en passant._

-_Bien sûr!_ Répond la jeune femme.

-_Alors, c'est décidé, mais fais-moi plaisir William, reste pour souper. Élisabeth, vous n'aurez qu'à faire chauffer la lasagne que j'avais préparée!_

Après être allée chercher le siège d'enfant de son fils dans sa voiture, Élisabeth remet les clés de celle-ci à sa belle-mère. Sur le chemin du retour Fitzwilliam monopolise la conversation. En entrant dans la maison, Élisabeth explique à William qu'elle doit le laisser le temps de donner un bain à son fils.

-_Bien entendu! Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Pendant ce temps là, je m'occuperai du souper. Tu veux toujours de la lasagne Fitzwilliam?_

_-J'adore la lasagne! Surtout celle de maman! Et toi, tu sais faire la lasagne?_

_-Non! Il faudra que tu me montres comment!_

Lorsqu'Élisabeth et son fils sortent de la salle de bain, trois quart d'heure plus tard, l'odeur de la lasagne est déjà présente dans toute la maison. Élisabeth met Fitzwilliam en pyjamas et l'entraîne dans la salle à manger. Aucune trace de William. La table est mise, tout est prêt, mais William brille par son absence. Intriguée, Élisabeth regarde dans l'entrée et voit que son veston est pourtant encore là. Puis, elle entend le petit rire cristallin de son fils et devine que celui-ci vient de le trouver. Elle le rejoint dans le salon et découvre William, endormi dans le fauteuil préféré de son oncle.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maman, on le réveille?_

_-Non, surtout pas! Il a pris l'avion pour venir ici. Il a fait un long voyage. C'est pour ça qu'il est fatigué. Laissons-le dormir!_

_-Il va dormir longtemps comme ça?_

_-Je ne sais pas! Viens, allons manger!_

Prenant place à table devant une bonne assiette de lasagne, les deux affamés mangent avec appétit. Le repas terminé, Élisabeth se prépare à coucher Fitzwilliam lorsqu'elle remarque qu'un taxi vient de s'engager dans l'entrée. Certaine qu'il s'agit de Georgianna, Élisabeth ouvre la porte et lui fait signe d'entrer mais de ne pas faire de bruit.

Lorsque Georgianna arrive à la porte, elle serre Élisabeth dans ses bras et ne peut retenir ses larmes.

_-J'avais pourtant juré de ne pas devenir émotive. Il y a si longtemps Élisabeth! Trop longtemps._ Lui chuchote-t-elle.

_-C'est bon de vous revoir Georgianna! Vous avez l'air en pleine forme._

Sentant que son fils se cache derrière elle, Élisabeth enchaîne : _Georgianna, voici Fitzwilliam, mon fils._

_-Mais il est grand! Quel âge as-tu?_

_-Comme ça!_ Fitzwilliam lève trois doigts et en montre un autre plié.

_-Wow!_

_-Chut! Il y a un monsieur très fatigué qui dort dans le salon! Maman dit qu'il ne faut pas le réveiller!_

Georgianna jette un regard interrogateur à Élisabeth.

_-William! Il s'est endormi pendant que Fitzwilliam prenait son bain._

Retournant son attention vers Fitzwilliam, Georgianna lui demande : _Est-ce que ta maman t'as dit que demain nous allions passer la journée ensemble?_

_-Alors c'est toi la sœur du grand monsieur?_

_-Oui! Tu es très intelligent!_

_-Tu vas m'acheter une glace toi aussi?_

_-Fitzwilliam Bennet Junior! _Le sermonne aussitôt sa mère.

_-Tu veux que j'aille t'aider à t'endormir? On pourrait discuter de ce qu'on va faire demain et ta maman ne serait pas là pour rouspéter!_ Ajoute Georgianna en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-Oui!_ Répond le garçonnet en acceptant la main de Georgianna. _Bonne nuit maman!_

_-Bonne nuit mon ange._

Une fois les deux complices disparus. Élisabeth en profite pour desservir la table, puis laver vaisselle. Une fois cette tâche réalisée, elle sort son ordinateur portatif et essaie de corriger les différents documents qui seront nécessaires pour les périodes de travail du comité. Elle travaille depuis un bon moment, lorsqu'elle sent une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourne et constate que William l'observe depuis un certain temps.

_-J'ai fait trop de bruits?_

_-Vous n'auriez pas dû me laisser dormir._

Élisabeth se lève et lui dit, sans vraiment répondre à sa question : _Je vais vous faire réchauffer le reste de la lasagne!_

_-Non! Ça ne sert à rien, je ne pourrai rien avaler! Je vais rentrer chez Charles._

_-Charles va bien?_

_-On ne peut mieux! Georgianna est là?_

_-Ils discutent déjà du programme de la journée de demain._

Après un long silence.

_-Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler. Bonne nuit Élisabeth. _Comme elle vient pour se lever, William s'empresse de lui dire :_ Non, je vous en prie! Continuez ce que vous faisiez. Je connais le chemin._

William sort de la maison et prend sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, Georgianna arrive à son tour dans la cuisine.

_-Élisabeth, je suis amoureuse de lui! Vous avez fait des merveilles avec Fitzwilliam. Je suis conquise! Vous êtes vraiment chouette de me le confier. J'apprécie beaucoup que vous ayez accepté._

_-Nous avons eu de la chance que vous soyez là, autrement, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions pu faire._

_-Et vous Élisabeth, comment allez-vous?_

_-Je vais bien!_

_-Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre vie?_

_-J'ai Fitzwilliam et mon travail, l'un et l'autre comblent ma vie._

_-Vous avez beaucoup de chance, mais je vous empêche de travailler!_

Élisabeth referme son ordinateur et propose à Georgianna de passer au salon.

_-Charles a dû être content de vous revoir? _Lui demande Élisabeth.

_-Oui, il n'a pas changé du tout. Sauf quelques rides en plus, mais c'est tout. D'ailleurs, Fitzwilliam voudrait le rencontrer. Ça vous dérange?_

_-Non, pas du tout. _

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux jeunes filles parlent de leur vie, de leurs aspirations profondes. Puis, après un long silence, Georgianna reprend sur un tout autre ton.

_-Élisabeth, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose. Il s'agit d'un sujet délicat. C'est à propos de William._

Un long silence règne.

_-Je suis inquiète à son sujet..._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Il a changé! Il est éteint! Il n'a plus de ressorts. Enfin, c'est vraiment dur à expliquer et je sais que vous venez seulement de le retrouver, mais peut-être avez-vous senti une différence chez lui? _

_-Pas vraiment non! Il m'a semblé le même. Enfin, pour le peu que j'ai pu voir! En quoi trouvez-vous qu'il soit différent? Et depuis quant?_

-_Je crois que l'événement déclencheur, c'est le décès de Fitzwilliam. Depuis ce jour, il a comme abdiqué, renoncé à vivre! Oh, il continue à voir ses amis, à travailler, à réaliser des choses, mais le cœur n'y est pas. C'est comme s'il ne désirait plus rien. Il ne s'attache à personne, ne sort pour ainsi dire jamais. La différence n'est pas toujours grande, mais j'en perçois tout de même une._

_-Aime-t-il son travail?_

_-Oui et c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je le vois quelques fois réaliser avec la même ferveur qu'avant. Le problème se situe plus spécifiquement au niveau des relations. On dirait qu'il a renoncé à s'impliquer. _

_-Avez-vous abordé le sujet avec lui? _

-_Oui. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je veux vous en parler à vous. Il m'a dit il y peu de temps, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de vous avoir blessée. Qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et que la meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvé pour que cela ne se reproduise plus avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était de rester seul toute sa vie._

_-Mais c'est absurde! Tout le monde fait des erreurs! Empêchez-le de se punir de la sorte._

_-C'est exactement ce que je lui ai expliqué, mais il est inflexible. J'ai peur! Peur qu'il en reste là et ne veuilles plus participer à rien._

_-Que suggérez-vous alors?_

Georgianna se lève, mal à l'aise. Elle revient vers Élisabeth et ajoute : _Voilà, je me demandais si vous pourriez avoir une conversation avec lui. Comme sa façon d'agir avec vous est à l'origine de son renoncement, je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être essayer d'en parler avec lui. S'il pouvait entendre de votre bouche que vous ne lui en voulez pas, ça pourrait l'aider à passer à autre chose. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus!_

-_Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir la force d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Les choses sont tellement compliquées entre nous! Une relation interpersonnelle est vraiment ce qui nous a réussi le mieux depuis le début. Ce que vous me demandez, c'est de mettre en péril le peu que nous venons de retrouver pour ré-ouvrir des vieilles blessures qui pourraient tout gâcher à nouveau._

-_Non, ce que je vous demande, c'est de lui rendre sa confiance en lui. Il est maintenant convaincu qu'il ne réussi qu'à blesser les personnes qu'il aime._

_-Je suis désolée Georgianna, ce que vous suggérez est au-dessus de mes forces! _

_-Écoutez Élisabeth, je sais que la vie ne vous a pas ménagée ces dernières années, que nous n'avons pas été corrects avec vous. Mais, vous devriez essayer de vous mettre dans la peau de mon frère l'espace d'un instant. _

Élisabeth est debout devant la fenêtre, elle écoute Georgianna sans la regarder et sonde son cœur.

_-Examinez son comportement à la lumière des sentiments qu'il vous portait alors. _

_-Tout ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est d'y réfléchir!_

-_Très bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir écoutée! Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je vais aller me coucher. Allez-vous attendre ma tante?_

_-Oui, d'ailleurs, il me reste un travail à finir._

Dix minutes plus tard, sa belle-mère entre dans la maison et donne de bonnes nouvelles à Élisabeth. Son mari va beaucoup mieux et le médecin prévoit qu'il pourra regagner son domicile dans moins de 24 heures.

Au matin, Élisabeth est la première à se lever. Elle ramasse ses affaires, puis se dirige vers l'édifice gouvernemental après avoir avalé un croissant et un café. Elle y rencontre Marie qui l'aide à distribuer les documents tandis que les participants arrivent un par un. Comme la première journée, William arrive le dernier, mais sans une seule minute de retard. La matinée se déroule paisiblement. Les participants sont très en forme et élaborent un cadre de références qui est vraiment très professionnel. Juste après la pause café, un cellulaire se met à vibrer. William met un certain temps à réaliser qu'il s'agit du sien. Lorsqu'il le comprend enfin, tous le regarde faire. Élisabeth est inquiète. William regarde le numéro, puis jette un regard surpris vers Élisabeth.

_-Pardonnez-moi! _Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

À l'intérieur du local, Élisabeth est incapable de se concentrer. Elle ne fait que penser au fait que Georgianna est avec son fils et que celle-ci n'est pas du genre à appeler pour rien puisqu'elle les sait en réunion au Ministère. Lorsque William revient de l'extérieur, son visage est impassible, il lui indique simplement d'un signe qu'il va lui en reparler plus tard. Un peu rassurée, Élisabeth réussit à reprendre le fil du sujet et continue à travailler avec le groupe.

_-Cet après midi, comme vous l'aviez vous même suggéré, monsieur William Darcy nous présentera la manière française d'aborder l'accompagnement professionnel, puis, nous nous séparerons en petites équipes de deux réparties au hasard. Les deux prochaines journées serviront justement pour travailler en équipe sur un sujet qui vous intéressera. Puis, vendredi, en matinée, chaque équipe viendra présenter le résultat de son travail en utilisant les moyens de son choix. Vous devrez toutefois me faire part de vos besoins jeudi après-midi pour que je puisse préparer tout ça. Je vous laisse maintenant aller manger. Nous reprenons à 13h30 et vous verrez alors avec qui vous allez travailler._

Les invités se dispersent doucement. Seul William reste en retrait, attendant que les autres soient partis. Puis, conscient de l'inquiétude d'Élisabeth, il vient pour ouvrir la bouche, mais Marie le prend de vitesse en s'adressant à la jeune femme : _Je peux aller vous montrer le document lorsqu'il sera prêt, si vous n'allez pas manger trop loin?_ Marie se tourne vers William pour ajouter : _Où l'emmenez-vous?_

_-C'est-à-dire…_ Vient pour répondre Élisabeth, avant de se tourner vers William avec un sourire complice : _Où allons-nous William?_

_-Au Kyoto sur la grande allée!_

_-Bonne idée._

_-Mais, je ne vais pas marcher jusque là…_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Marie, nous serons vite revenus._

Marie sort rapidement laissant Élisabeth seule dans la salle avec William. Élisabeth ferme les appareils électriques et ramasse son sac à main.

_-Alors, c'était qui au téléphone?_

_-Fitzwilliam voulait vous parler!_

_-Rien de grave, j'espère?_

_-Il a demandé Georgianna en mariage! Il semble qu'il avait vu deux amis à vous faire la même chose…_

Élisabeth rougit de la tête au pied et s'arrête de marcher.

_-Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il voulait me parler?_

Un curieux sourire éclaire le visage de William lorsqu'il explique : _C'est parce que_ _Fitzwilliam ne savait pas quoi faire, parce que contrairement à vous les deux autres fois, Georgianna a accepté!_

Élisabeth rougit encore davantage.

_-Fitzwilliam voulait savoir si vous étiez d'accord avec son choix?_

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, Élisabeth se dirige vers la porte, William sur les talons. Arrivée à la porte, elle l'ouvre puis ferme la lumière de la pièce. Réalisant qu'elle a oublié son sac à main, elle vient pour reculer, mais n'ayant pas prévu que William ne pouvait pas la voir venir, elle se heurte à lui et, serait tombée s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la retenir.

_-Excusez-moi!_

_-Ce n'est rien! _

Élisabeth, se dégage lentement, revient allumer la lumière et retourne prendre son sac.

Une fois dehors.

_-Alors, William! Comment trouvez-vous Québec après quatre ans?_

_-La ville n'a pas changée!_

_-Et les gens?_

_-Tout dépend de qui vous voulez parler! Charles a vieilli, mais il est comme le vin, il s'améliore avec le temps! Alors que l'inverse semble se produire avec sa plus jeune sœur._

_-Caroline?_

_-Elle tourne au vinaigre!_

_-J'aimerais beaucoup revoir Charles! Croyez-vous que ce serait possible?_

_-Oui, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille accepter d'ajouter un peu de vinaigre dans votre salade._

_-Ça me convient!_ Répond Élisabeth en riant.

_-J'en parlerai à Charles ce soir. Que diriez-vous de mangez avec eux demain midi?_

_-Ça me convient! S'ils sont libres évidemment. Sinon, nous pourrions donner rendez-vous à Georgianna et Fitzwilliam qu'en dites-vous?_

William s'arrêtant de marcher pour lui dire : _Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'inclure dans vos plans, vous savez!_

_-Vous m'avez déjà vue agir par obligation vous?_

Rendus au restaurant, William et Élisabeth se mettent en file dans la seule section encore disponible. Lorsque le placier vient vers eux, il leur propose d'aller s'asseoir dans l'une des petites salles fermées par des cloisons normalement réservées pour les repas intimes ou pour les gens qui veulent avoir un peu de tranquillité. Une fois installés, les deux jeunes gens passent leur commande et reçoivent rapidement un verre de saké.

_-William, lorsque vous avez parlé à Georgianna, vous a-t-elle donné des nouvelles de Léo?_

_-Oui, il va beaucoup mieux. Il n'a pas de commotion finalement et devrait rentrer ce soir. Il devra se promener en béquille pendant encore quelques semaines._

_-Alors William! Vous voulez bien me parler de ce que vous faites en France? De votre travail?_

_-Rien de vraiment différent de ce que je faisais ici, au Ministère! Excepté que je dois tenir compte de beaucoup plus d'éléments_.

_-Aimez-vous les parisiens?_

_-Oui, ils sont très intéressants. Ils ont beau être à la fine pointe de la technologie, subir l'influence de toutes les cultures des pays avoisinants, ils restent fiers de leurs cultures et de leurs racines._

_-Et les Françaises? _

_-Certaines sont intéressantes, d'autres non._ Lui répond William en la regardant curieusement.

_-C'est ce qu'on dit aussi de leurs vins!_

_-Je n'ai jamais été un connaisseur!_

_-Encore faut-il en avoir le désir!_

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est vraiment capable de trouver un sujet de discussion qui peut durer plus de deux minutes. Heureusement pour eux, le bruit provoqué par l'ouverture du paravent vient mettre un terme à cet échange tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Une fois l'homme sortis. Les deux jeunes gens, commencent à manger en silence.

_-Et vous Élisabeth? Comment vous organisez-vous?_

_-Du mieux que je peux!_

Se souvenant soudainement des propos de Georgianna, Élisabeth se demande honnêtement ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire pour apaiser ce qui avait pu se briser en lui.

-_William, je dois vous avouer qu'à quelques reprises j'ai songé à vous appeler! J'aurais voulu m'excuser et vous donner la chance de vous expliquer. Mais j'avais peur. J'étais en deuil et fatiguée. Heureusement que Jane restait près de moi. Une fois que je me suis presque sentie assez forte pour vous faire signe, j'ai appris que vous étiez à Paris. Alors, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux attendre._

Ému plus qu'il ne veut le montrer, William réplique : _Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tout est de ma faute._

_-Non! Justement non, il ne faut pas dire ça! J'ai été extrêmement dure avec vous. Je vous ai jugé sans vous laisser le temps de faire vos preuves. _

William vient pour répliquer à nouveau, mais Élisabeth lui met la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. _Non. Attendez! Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser. En l'espace de ces quelques jours, j'ai compris que j'avais commis une grave erreur. Je n'aurais pas du vous cacher à tous l'existence de mon fils. Je n'avais pas le droit d'agir ainsi._ Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux malgré elle. Élisabeth cache alors le visage dans ses deux mains. _Si vous savez comme je m'en veux!_

William ne sait plus où se mettre. Il est très ému, mais n'ose pas s'approcher d'Élisabeth. Ses sentiments enfouis depuis si longtemps commencent à revenir le hanter et il sait très bien que le moment ne serait pas bien choisi. Il fouille dans ses poches et offre un mouchoir à la jeune fille.

_-Élisabeth, je vous en prie, il ne faut pas parler ainsi._

_-Pourquoi dites-vous ça? Bien sûr qu'il faut que j'en parle. Pendant quatre, ans, mon fils a été privé de la tendresse et l'affection de gens qui avaient pourtant tant à lui offrir juste parce que moi je l'avais décidé ainsi. Parce que je vous en voulais à tous. Parce que j'en voulais à Fitzwilliam d'être mort._

_-Élisabeth, je vous en prie. Cessez de vous accabler ainsi. Personne ne vous condamne à part vous même. Maintenant, si vous me permettez un conseil d'ordre professionnel_?

Élisabeth lève la tête intriguée.

_-Nous devrions changer de sujet, manger, et reprendre cette conversation dans un cadre plus approprié._

_-Vous avez raison! Je suis désolée! Merci de ces précieux conseils docteur. _

_-Élisabeth, ne vous moquez pas! Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage. J'aimerais avoir votre force. Je me sens totalement démunis lorsqu'il est question d'exprimer mes sentiments._

_-Vous manquez sans doute de pratique!_

_-En effet. Et pourtant j'étais à Paris._

Les deux jeunes gens continuent leur conversation en discutant de choses et d'autres. De retour dans la salle de travail du Ministère, Élisabeth cède la parole à William qui présente brièvement, mais succinctement, la situation telle que vécue en France. Les invités sont captivés par la créativité des parisiens. Ensuite, Élisabeth fait un retour sur les différents thèmes qu'il leur faudra développer lors du travail en équipe. Elle informe les participants que des salons spécialement aménagés pour les accommoder seront disponibles au 11e étage de l'édifice.

-_Nous prendrons la pause une fois les équipes divisées et vous n'aurez pas à revenir ici avant jeudi après-midi. Si vous éprouvez des difficultés, faites signe à Marie au numéro que vous connaissez déjà. Je prendrai mes messages lors des pauses officielles. Des questions?_

Personne n'avant de commentaires à faire, Élisabeth demande à Marie de piger les noms, de les jumeler et de distribuer les thèmes avec les locaux.

Aussitôt qu'une équipe est nommée, celle-ci ramasse ses affaires et quitte la pièce pour se rendre dans le hall. Lorsqu'il ne reste que quatre personne, Élisabeth réalise soudain qu'elle risque de se retrouver en équipe avec William. Sentant qu'une pensée similaire l'habite, Élisabeth lui fait une petite grimace. L'autre équipe est formée sans que leur nom à l'un comme à l'autre ne soit pigé.

Lorsqu'ils quittent la pièce pour se rendre dans le hall, Élisabeth se retourne vers William.

_-Chose certaine William, s'il y a un divan dans la salle et que je m'y installe, j'espère que vous ne recommencerez pas à me psychanalyser._

_-J'aurais préféré avoir un autre effet sur les femmes!_

Arrivé en haut, Élisabeth s'approche de la table et commence à jeter un coup d'œil sur les documents en lien avec le thème qu'ils doivent aborder. William quant à lui, s'est plutôt dirigé vers la fenêtre dont il essaie d'ouvrir les stores. Élisabeth le regarde amusée.

_-Que diriez-vous de me laisser faire? Préparez-nous donc plutôt un café! _

William se dirige vers la table où se trouve la machine à café.

Tout en faisant descendre le rideau, Élisabeth lui dit : _Je le prends…_

_-Noir!_ Complète William.

_-Vous avez une bonne mémoire…_

Tenant dans ses mains deux cafés noirs, William s'approche d'Élisabeth qui vient tout juste de s'asseoir sur le divan devant la fenêtre dégagée.

_-Sélective! _Lui dit William en posant sa tasse devant elle.

_-Pardon?_

_-J'ai une mémoire sélective!_

Craignant que la conversation ne prenne une tournure trop personnelle, Élisabeth décide d'ignorer la remarque de William et change de sujet : _Alors, William. Comment voudriez-vous que nous traitions de ce thème particulier?_

_-Je n'ai pas envie de travailler!_

_-Vous voulez prendre une pause?_

_-Non plus!_

_-Que voulez-vous faire alors?_ Lui demande Élisabeth en déposant sa tasse en face d'elle et en se tournant vers lui pour attendre sa réponse.

_-Ça!_

William passe une main derrière la taille d'Élisabeth et l'attire vers lui.

_-Si vous saviez comme j'en ai rêvé! _

_-William! Je vous en prie, nous avons du travail!_ Réplique Élisabeth paniquée.

_-Ça fait quatre ans que je travaille. _

William pose lentement sa bouche sur celle d'Élisabeth. D'abord craintive, Élisabeth cherche à se dégager, mais n'arrive qu'à se retrouver davantage collée contre William. Puis, se sentant faiblir, Élisabeth tente de le repousser à nouveau, mais ne réussit qu'à se retrouver complètement écrasée sous le poids du corps de William. Au moment où elle va céder définitivement, elle se retrouve libre. Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle peut se relever, William a déjà quitté la pièce.

Restée seule, Élisabeth ne sait plus que penser. Elle se demande quoi faire. Partir à sa recherche? L'attendre? Toutes les options se bousculent pèle mêle dans sa tête.

Soudainement, la voix de Marie la tire de sa rêverie.

_-Élisabeth?_

_-Quoi? Que puis-je pour vous Marie?_

_-Je vous emmène votre nouveau partenaire…_

_-Comment?_

_-William est venu me voir pour me dire que vous ne souhaitiez plus travailler avec lui._

_-Il a dit ça!_

_-Oui, je l'ai placé avec madame Duhamel!_

_-Mais je ne veux pas changer d'équipe!_

_-C'est trop tard! William et madame Duhamel sont déjà repartis!_

_-Très bien, merci Marie. À demain._

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Élisabeth constate que Georgianna et son fils font bon ménage. Élisabeth prend des nouvelles de Léo, lui parle au téléphone, puis offre à Georgianna d'aller la reconduire pendant que sa belle-mère et Fitzwilliam préparent le souper.

Une fois dans la voiture d'Élisabeth.

-Alors, Élisabeth comment s'est passée la journée?

_-Pleine de rebondissements!_

_-La mienne aussi! Dites-moi, Élisabeth! C'est vrai ce que votre fils m'a dit? Vous avez reçu deux demandes en mariage en quatre ans!_

_-Oui._

_-Et vous les avez refusées?_

_-Les candidats n'étaient pas intéressants._

_-Alors, Élisabeth, j'imagine que nous n'avez pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit à propos de William?_

_-Au contraire, je n'ai passé la journée qu'à ça! D'ailleurs, j'ai même essayé de lui parler! En fait, je lui ai dit que j'étais désolée. Que je me sentais coupable de vous avoir caché d'existence de Fitzwilliam pendant tout ce temps. C'est vrai, ces deux derniers jours, j'ai pris conscience de l'impact de ma décision sur la vie de mon fils et je n'en suis pas fière. Votre frère a été très étonné, je crois, et à vrai dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment pu finir cette conversation, nous n'étions pas dans un lieu idéal._

-_Élisabeth, je vous assure que vous vous en faites pour rien. Votre fils est parfaitement bien élevé. Mais, ensuite, vous n'avez pas pu en reparler c'est ça?_

_-Non, enfin. Nous nous sommes retrouvés jumelé pour réaliser le travail d'équipe, mais votre frère a préféré changer d'équipe._

_-Comme ça, sans raison?_

-_En fait, il m'a embrassée, mais je n'ai pas réagi assez vite. Il m'a surprise! Quand j'ai commencé à reprendre mes esprits, il avait quitté la pièce! Cinq minutes plus tard, mon assistante m'apprenait qu'il avait demandé à changer d'équipe._

_-Il a pris la fuite._

_-Georgianna, je ne crois pas qu'il faille insister davantage. Si votre frère est incapable de me pardonner ou d'oublier, il vaut mieux accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont._

_-Voulez-vous entrer saluer Charles?_

N'apercevant pas la voiture de William dans l'entrée, Élisabeth s'empresse d'accepter : _J'aimerais bien, oui._

Arrivée à l'intérieur, une fois l'effet de surprise passée, Charles discute avec Élisabeth comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vue. Lorsqu'elle vient pour prendre congé, Élisabeth se souvient de l'idée qu'elle avait eue avec William et invite Charles pour le dîner du lendemain.

_-Croyez-vous que William se joindra à nous pour dîner?_

-_Je l'ignore, il a appelé tout à l'heure pour dire qu'il ne rentrerait même pas coucher. Il a du travail en retard semble-t-il! Mais, parlez-lui en demain matin._

_-Je lui en glisserai un mot si je le vois!_

-_Oh, non! Moi qui ai réalisé tout un travail pour lui! _S'écrie tout à coup Caroline._ Il m'avait demandé de faire une petite recherche pour lui. Élisabeth, pourriez-vous lui remettre cette chemise si vous le voyez demain?_

_-Bien sûr, donnez-là moi!_ _Je la rendrai à Charles si jamais pour une raison ou pour une autre, je devais le manquer demain._

Élisabeth prend congé, puis rentre chez elle. Le lendemain, aucune trace de William, ni de madame Duhamel. Élisabeth est vraiment troublée. Elle est toujours aussi préoccupée par William, mais commence à accepter l'idée que ses sentiments sont impliqués et qu'elle est désespérément amoureuse de lui. Toutefois, à la lumière de sa conversation avec Georgianna et après avoir tenté de lui parler au restaurant, sans avoir été capable d'aller au fond des choses avec lui, Élisabeth craint que sa sœur ait raison que celui-ci ne soit plus disponible, ni capable d'aimer.

Le midi, comme prévu, elle rejoint Charles. Celui-ci refuse de reprendre le dossier de Caroline, prétendant que la jeune femme peut encore apercevoir William dans l'après-midi. Pourtant, le soir venu, ses espoirs s'envolent. Aucune trace de madame Duhamel ni de William dans le hall. Élisabeth se concentre du mieux qu'elle le peut sur son propre travail et organise la journée du lendemain. Si tout se passe comme prévu, elle devrait revoir William dans l'après-midi, au moment où les équipes viendront présenter leurs besoins pour la présentation de vendredi.

Elle déchante le moment venu, puisque seule madame Duhamel se présente au rendez-vous. Élisabeth n'arrive même pas à cacher sa déception. Le soir même, elle discute à nouveau avec Georgianna qui lui apprend qu'elle même n'a pas reçu de nouvelles de William depuis deux jours. Élisabeth se prépare à se mettre au lit, puis passe un coup de fil à Jane. Lorsqu'elle lui raconte les derniers développements, Jane lui conseille de ne rien faire, de laisser à William tout le temps qu'il lui faut pour reprendre contact avec ses émotions. Qu'il est en retard de quatre ans et qu'il est normal qu'il soit perdu, voire déboussolé.

Lorsqu'elle se présente dans la salle de présentation, le lendemain, Élisabeth sait qu'il sera là, mais n'est pas certaine de pouvoir l'ignorer comme le lui a conseillé Jane. Elle ramasse le dossier préparé par Caroline, mais l'échappe par terre en voulant le déposer sur la table. Élisabeth se penche pour ramasser les quelques feuilles qui s'en sont échappées et reste figée devant le sens que prennent les mots qu'elle arrive à lire.

«POUR OBTENIR LA GARDE LÉGALE D'UN ENFANT, IL FAUT SE BASER SUR LE TESTAMENT DES PARENTS. SI LA MÈRE N'EST PAS HÉRITIÈRE, BON POINT EN FAVEUR DE WILLIAM.

DEUX CAUSES SEMBLABLES ONT DONNÉ DE BONS RÉSULTATS»

Les jambes tremblantes, Élisabeth ne peut plus rester debout. Elle se déplace lentement vers son fauteuil. Une fois assise, elle tente de se calmer, mais ne réussit plus à respirer. Soudain, entendant des voix se rapprocher, elle se relève, ramasse les feuilles dispersées, les replacent rapidement dans le dossier. Aux deux premières équipes, succèdent les trois autres. Seuls William et sa co-équipière sont absents. L'ordre des présentations étant prédéterminé, Élisabeth demande à la première équipe de s'installer et de commencer. Encore une fois William fait son entrée dans le noir. Sans le voir, Élisabeth est très consciente de sa présence. Déterminée à ne rien laisser voir de son émoi, elle l'ignore et se concentre sur la présentation. La rage l'étreint, la honte aussi. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser abuser ainsi de la sorte? Elle comprenait totalement son malaise lorsqu'elle s'était excusée auprès de lui pour leur avoir caché l'existence de son fils. Mais il allait s'en mordre les pouces. Jamais elle ne lui laisserait la garde de son fils. La pause arrive à grand pas et Élisabeth se demande comment elle va faire pour taire son indignation. C'est alors qu'elle repense au dossier et se demande comment elle va procéder pour le lui donner. Jetant un coup d'œil vers William, elle constate qu'il n'a pas bonne mine. Il semble à bout de nerfs. Les présentations se poursuivent. Vient le tour d'Élisabeth et de son partenaire. Leur partie est particulièrement appréciée des participants et de nombreuses questions obligent Élisabeth à rester concentrée sur son travail. L'heure du dîner approche à grands pas. Sans savoir ce qu'elle va faire, Élisabeth décide qu'elle ne pourra pas laisser les choses comme elles sont, qu'elle doit intervenir. N'ayant pas encore trouvé comment, Élisabeth reprend la parole pour organiser l'ordre des présentations de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle mentionne qu'il est temps d'aller dîner, elle remarque aussitôt que William se tourne vers sa voisine en montrant un dépliant et que la dame semble approuver son choix. Élisabeth prend alors son courage à deux mains.

-_Monsieur Darcy!_ William tourne lentement la tête vers elle. _Pourriez-vous m'accorder une minute s'il vous plait?_

Après une légère hésitation, William répond : _Oui, bien sur._ Il s'adresse à madame Duhamel : _Vous m'attendez en bas?_

_-Bien entendu._

Une fois seule avec lui, Élisabeth prend le dossier que lui a remis Caroline et le remet à William.

_-Tenez! Caroline m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci!_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

Une seconde, une seule et c'est assez pour qu'Élisabeth trouve exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle allait jouer le tout pour le tout. Une voix lui dicte qu'il est primordial qu'elle fasse confiance à William. À tout le moins, elle doit lui montrer qu'elle lui fait totalement confiance au lieu de le condamner. Qu'elle en soit convaincue ou non, elle s'accroche à l'idée qu'elle s'était toujours trompée sur son compte : _Je ne sais pas! Caroline m'a seulement demandé de vous remettre cette chemise. Et puis? Oh, non… C'était quoi le message? Quel était son message? Ah, Oui! Ca me revient! Elle m'a dit qu'il s'agissait du résultat de la recherche que vous lui aviez demandé de faire! _

William ouvre la chemise et regarde les feuilles qu'elle contient. Élisabeth s'éloigne en prenant son sac à main. Devant la porte, elle s'arrête et lui dit : _On se revoit après le dîner?_

_-Élisabeth, vous avez vu ce que contient le dossier n'est-ce pas?_

(_Pourvu qu'il me croie, pourvu que je sois convaincante_) Pense la jeune femme avant de lui répondre : _Non!_

_-Je ne vous crois pas!_

_-Pardon?_

_-Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple document! Jetez-y un coup d'œil vous verrez! _

William s'approche de la table, dépose le document sur celle-ci et l'ouvre à la première page. Fidèle au rôle qu'elle s'est donnée, Élisabeth décide de continuer le jeu, encore plus incertaine du dénouement qu'au moment où l'idée lui était venue.

(_Allez ma fille, si tu veux l'aider, c'est maintenant qu'il te faut agir! Sois convaincante_!) Après avoir examiné le dossier pendant un certain temps en silence (_Allez, c'est le moment d'attaquer, il n'attend que ça! Tu ne le fait pas pour toi! Ne pense qu'à lui! Seulement à lui!) Franchement William! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous trouble tant!_

Se mettant en colère et lui prenant le dossier de mains, William explose : _Comment vous ne voyez pas? C'est pourtant écrit en grosses lettres! Les chances sont bonnes pour que j'obtienne non seulement un droit de visite, mais également la garde de Fitzwilliam!_

-Les jambes tremblantes, Élisabeth est assaillie par un doute. Et si, contrairement à ce que son sixième sens lui avait dicté, William était vraiment l'instigateur de cette recherche, sa réaction devrait être l'opposée. Mais, les paroles de Georgianna résonnent encore dans sa tête. (_Va jusqu'à bout Élisabeth, jusqu'au bout... rien de moins_) Oui, j'ai bien vu William, mais pour ça, il faudrait que vous le vouliez?

William jette sur elle un regard vide.

_-Ce que je connais de vous William me suffit pour dire que vous seriez la dernière personne à souhaiter me séparer de mon fils. Vous n'êtes pas comme ça! _

Constatant que ses paroles ont l'effet attendu et que les yeux de William se remplissent de larmes, Élisabeth sait ce qu'il lui reste à dire : _Votre cousin savait très bien ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il vous a demandé de veiller sur moi!_

Puis, sans jeter un autre regard derrière elle, Élisabeth ramasse ses affaires, marche vers la porte et ferme doucement celle-ci sur lui. Arrivée dans l'entrée, elle passe devant madame Duhamel à qui elle suggère de ne pas attendre William. Une fois dans la rue, Élisabeth est épuisée. Ses jambes ne la portent plus. Elle entre dans un petit restaurant et commande un sandwich au jambon. Une fois servie, elle marche jusque sur les plaines d'Abraham et s'assied à même le sol pour prendre son repas. Un flot d'émotion l'assaillît. Avait-elle joué la bonne carte? Personne ne pouvait le lui dire. Elle continuait à retourner puis à retourner les événements dans sa tête, puis n'arrivait pas à savoir si oui ou non elle avait agi correctement.

Le moment de retourner vers le bureau arrivait à grand pas. Au fond d'elle même, Élisabeth souhaitait presque un empêchement retiendrait William éloigné pour l'après-midi. Mais, même s'il était capable de la fuir elle, il n'avait jamais fuit ses responsabilités. En arrivant devant le local, elle constate que presque tous les participants sont arrivés et que William est parmi eux. Celui-ci garde la tête volontairement baissée et semble perdu dans ses pensées.

_-Bon, j'espère que vous avez bien digéré car c'est le moment de faire le bilan de nos périodes de travail._

Ragaillardie par l'air pur de l'extérieur, Élisabeth est particulièrement efficace pour remettre en place les idées des participants. Une fois, le gros du travail terminé, Élisabeth prend à nouveau la parole.

-_Voilà, vous pouvez tout être fiers. Nous avons accomplis beaucoup de travail! Le plus difficile est fait. Je vous remercie au nom du Ministère et vous souhaite un bon retour à la normal. Je vais mettre au propre notre synthèse et vous ferai parvenir une copie pour approbation. Tant que la synthèse ne sera pas approuvée par vous tous, rien ne sera publié. Merci encore de votre efficacité_.

Deux minutes plus tard, la pièce est vide. Le cœur gros, Élisabeth constate que n'eut été d'elle, William ne lui aurait probablement même pas adressé la parole. Si elle n'avait pas osé lui demander de venir saluer Fitzwilliam avant de repartir pour Paris, probablement qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait et serait sorti de sa vie une seconde fois. Lorsqu'elle commence à ramasser ses affaires, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau pour livrer le passage à Fitzwilliam et Georgianna. Contente de retrouver son fils, Élisabeth le couvre de baisers.

_-Alors, Georgianna? Il vous donne du fil à retordre ce petit ange?_

_-Pas autant que mon propre frère!_

_-Vous ne l'avez pas croisé? Il vient à peine de partir!_

_-Oui, je l'ai vu!_

Devant l'expression de Georgianna, Élisabeth passe dans le bureau de Marie et lui demande de venir la voir. Une fois celle-ci arrivée, Élisabeth lui demande si elle veut bien amener Fitzwilliam visiter l'immeuble.

Une fois seule avec Georgianna, Élisabeth lui explique la situation en n'omettant aucun détail.

-_Voilà, vous savez tout! Voyez-vous Georgianna, je ne veux pas vous décourager, mais je ne crois pas avoir réussi à aider votre frère. Enfin, j'espère que je me trompe, mais vous serez la seule à pouvoir me le dire._

_-Je ne peux pas croire que Caroline ait pu aller jusqu'à faire une chose pareille._

_-Elle pensait faire plaisir à William._

_-Si je l'avais en face de moi..._

_-Quand repartez-vous?_

_-Demain midi. Notre avion part à 13h00, mais nous devons nous présenter à l'aéroport une heure avant._

_-Nous vous regretterons tous les deux. D'ailleurs, tandis que je vous ai, j'aimerais vous offrir un présent! Ce n'est qu'une petite babiole, mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez comprendre. _

-_Vous n'auriez pas dû!_ Lui dit la jeune femme en ouvrant la boîte qu'Élisabeth vient de déposer devant elle.

Georgianna découvre une très belle photo d'elle-même avec Fitzwilliam. Les larmes aux yeux, Georgianna serre Élisabeth contre son cœur.

_-Je suis très touchée Élisabeth! Merci beaucoup._

_-C'est moi qui vous remercie... Continuez à veiller sur William pour moi. Il en aura probablement besoin._

**D'après-vous? William repartira-t-il réellement pour Paris?**

**Si oui, reviendra-t-il?**

**Et Caroline? Survivra-t-elle à sa prochaine rencontre avec Élisabeth?**

**À suivre**

**Miriamme**


	8. L'explication et la fuite!

**Huitième partie**

Fitzwilliam revient quelques instants plus tard avec une panoplie d'objets récoltés ici et là. Élisabeth remercie chaleureusement Marie pour son soutien et son efficacité durant toute la durée des réunions. Une fois Fitzwilliam débarrassé de ses petits cadeaux, Élisabeth conduit Georgianna jusque chez Charles, mais refuse poliment d'y aller lorsqu'elle réalise que la voiture louée par William s'y trouve également. Dix minutes plus tard, elle rentre chez ses beaux-parents pour prendre son dernier repas en famille. Avant d'aller au lit, elle offre une autre photo à ses beaux-parents, puis passe un coup de fil à Jane qui est très préoccupée par ce que sa sœur lui raconte à propos de ses rapports avec William et des confidences de Georgianna. Voulant en avoir le cœur net et souhaitant aussi revoir Charles Bingley, Jane décide de se rendre à Québec afin d'assister au départ de William et de pouvoir juger par elle-même de la situation. Lorsqu'elle prévient Élisabeth de son intention en la rappelant très tôt le lendemain, celle-ci s'objecte : _Jane, ça ne sert à rien d'intervenir, les dés sont jetés!_

Malgré cela, quelques heures plus tard, Jane se présente tout de même chez les beaux-parents d'Élisabeth.

_-Tatie Jane!_ S'écrie Fitzwilliam en lui sautant dans les bras.

Jane garde son neveu dans ses bras et salue ses grands-parents. Ceux-ci sont très heureux de la voir. Vers 10h30, Georgianna téléphone et demande à Élisabeth si elle a toujours d'intention de venir leur dire au revoir à l'aéroport. Élisabeth le lui confirme, comprenant toutefois qu'en les retrouvant dans un lieu public, elle n'aurait certainement pas l'occasion de parler à William.

_-Georgianna, j'ai une belle surprise pour vous! _

_-Laquelle?_

_-Ma soeur Jane est avec moi! Ça vous dérange si elle vient vous saluer aussi?_

_-Pas le moins du monde! Nous serons là vers 12h00! Oh, attendez? _Élisabeth entend Georgianna discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre :_ Oui, bonne idée Charles! Élisabeth? Charles propose que nous mangions tous ensemble à la cafétéria de l'aéroport._

_-Bonne idée. Nous y serons._

Aussitôt qu'elle a raccroché, Jane suit Élisabeth dans la chambre qu'elle occupe avec son fils leur donnant ainsi l'occasion d'aborder encore une fois le sujet qui les intéresse l'une comme l'autre.

_-Lizzie, j'ai bien du mal à te suivre! C'est à croire que toute cette histoire te laisse indifférente!_

_-Mais c'est vrai pourtant! Jane, comment t'expliquer ce que je ressens! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens enfin libre. Libre de toute contrainte…_

_-Tes beaux-parents ont bien pris la chose à ce que je vois!_

_-Ils sont merveilleux!_

_-Je suis contente pour toi! Et William? Comment va-t-il?_

_-J'avoue que je ne le sais pas! Tu le verras à l'aéroport. _

Arrivée à l'aéroport de Québec, Élisabeth n'arrive pas à retenir Fitzwilliam qui s'élance et saute dans les bras de Georgianna. Flattée, la jeune fille le couvre de baisers et commence à jouer à la cachette avec lui. En s'approchant du groupe, Élisabeth cherche William des yeux, mais ne le voyant pas, elle se concentre sur la gêne qui pousse Jane à ralentir le pas et Charles à bégayer.

_-Charles? Tiens, je suis surprise de voir que vous êtes encore en vie?_

_-Je pourrais vous demander la même chose?_

_-Comment allez-vous?_

_-Je vais bien! Et vous? Élisabeth m'a dit que vous travaillez ensemble maintenant?_

_-Oui, vous imaginez aisément ce que je dois endurer à tous les jours?_

Les premières secondes passées, Élisabeth se détend et peut enfin demander : _Caroline n'est pas avec vous?_

_-William et elle se sont éloignés quelques instants pour discuter._

Élisabeth jette un regard aux alentours, à la recherche de Fitzwilliam qui joue toujours à la cachette avec Georgianna. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur une silhouette qu'Élisabeth reconnait comme étant celle de Caroline. Celle-ci discute avec une autre personne qui est cachée derrière une colonne de marbre. Intriguée par l'expression maussade de Caroline, Élisabeth la regarde attentivement. Soudain, en réaction à certaines paroles de son interlocuteur, la jeune femme rougit violemment, se voile le visage de ses deux mains, tandis que ses épaules sautillantes sont agitées par de violents sanglots. Puis, apercevant Élisabeth au loin et réalisant soudainement où elle se trouve, Caroline se détourne et se dirige vers la sortie. Bien que curieuse de connaître l'identité de son interlocuteur, Élisabeth se détourne et feint de s'intéresser à nouveau à Georgianna et à son fils.

_-Maman! C'est là dedans qu'ils vont monter tante Georgie et tonton Will? _Lui demande Fitzwilliam en la tirant par le bras.

_-Non, dans un plus gros avion encore!_

_-Wow! Ils n'ont pas peur?_

_-Non, je suis très courageuse!_ Répond Georgianna en revenant près d'eux.

_-Tu vas être partie longtemps?_

_-Encore quelques années! Mais je viendrai te voir durant l'été, pendant les vacances, si tu veux me voir évidemment!_

_-Et toi, Fitzwilliam, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas nous voir en Europe?_ Lui demande tout à coup William qui s'était approché tranquillement.

_-J'ai bien trop peur de montrer là-dedans!_

_-Même si ta mère monte avec toi?_

_-Oh, dis oui maman! Allez on y va!_

_-Maintenant? On n'a pas fait nos bagages! On n'a pas de billets! Mais non mon choux, on ne peut pas partir comme ça?_

Fitzwilliam se tourne vers William, une moue comique sur le visage : _Tu vois! Je te l'avais dit! Ma maman ne veut pas!_

William lui répond tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil : _Fitzwilliam, je compte sur toi pour la faire changer d'idée, d'accord._

_-Maman ne change jamais d'idée..._

Amusée, mais quelque peu surprise par la remarque de son fils, Élisabeth ne peut se retenir d'observer la réaction de William. Celui-ci quitte leur petit groupe et pour aller saluer Jane et Charles qui marchent vers eux.

_-Jane, quelle bonne surprise!_

_-Et, oui! J'avais besoin de ma dose d'émotions fortes. Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas aller assister à un départ! Ça me manque tellement d'avoir de la peine! _

William s'approche d'elle, dépose un baiser sur sa joue et lui dit : _C'est bon de vous revoir Jane!_

Jane lui répond en le serrant contre son cœur et en le gardant contre elle : _Vous n'auriez pas du rester éloigné si longtemps? Vous nous avez manqué!_

_-Alors, si on allait casser la croûte maintenant? _S'exclame Charles en se caressant le ventre.

_-Bonne idée, Fitzwilliam et moi avons très faim! _Répond Georgianna en tendant lui tendant la main.

_-Tu vas m'acheter une glace tonton Will? _Demande l'enfant à William avant de lui tendre sa main libre.

_-Demande d'abord à ta mère!_

Fitzwilliam se rapproche de William pour lui dire tout bas : _Maman sera d'accord si c'est toi qui me la donne!_

_-Ah oui, et pourquoi ça?_

_-Parce que je sais qu'elle t'aime bien._

Encore sous le choc des paroles innocentes de l'enfant, William ose lui demander : _Elle te l'a dit?_

_-Non, je le sais c'est tout! Et toi? Tu l'aimes ma maman?_

_-Je vous aime tous les deux!_

_-Alors, il ne faut pas la demander en mariage!_

_-Ah, ça je sais déjà pourquoi!_ Il ajoute tout bas dans l'oreille de Fitzwilliam et sous l'œil attentif d'Élisabeth. _C'est parce que ta maman refuse toujours!_

_-Qu'est-ce que je refuse toujours Fitzwilliam?_

William met sa main sur le bouche de Fitzwilliam et répond à Élisabeth en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon : _De lui acheter une glace!_

_-Fitzwilliam Bennet junior! Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser William tranquille avec les glaces!_

Le jeune bambin s'éloigne gaiement, laissant Élisabeth et William seul pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

_-En fait, nous vous avons menti tous les deux! Nous ne parlions pas vraiment de glace!_

_-De quoi parliez-vous alors?_

_-De vous!_

_-Je vois!_

_-Il me déconseillait de vous demander en mariage!_

_-Oh, non! Pas encore!_

_-Vous avez fait du bon travail avec Fitzwilliam. Il va me manquer!_

_-Vous lui manquerez aussi! Soyez-en persuadé!_

_-Vous aussi, vous me manquerez!_

_-Oui, mais vous reviendrez?_

_-Pas avant quelques années!_

_-Je vois!_

-_Il n'y a que là que j'arrive à…_

William est incapable de terminer sa phrase puisque Fitzwilliam les interrompt en tirant sur la manche du chandail de sa mère.

_-Tu viens maman? Les autres vous ont gardé une place!_

Élisabeth se tourne vers William pour entendre la fin de sa phrase, mais celui-ci est déjà en route pour la cafétéria. Élisabeth souffle quelque chose à l'oreille de Fitzwilliam. L'enfant se met à courir, dépasse William qui marche d'un bon pas, puis pointe vers l'arrière avec sa main : _Maman veut te parler!_

_-Va rejoindre ma sœur Georgianna et ta tante Jane, veux-tu? _Lui demande William avant de revenir sur ses pas en poussant un profond soupire.

William constate qu'Élisabeth s'est éloignée de l'entrée de la cafétéria pour aller s'installer devant une grande fenêtre. Arrivé près d'elle, il s'assied sur le banc qui est juste à côté. Un silence s'installe et se prolonge. Élisabeth se tient dos à lui, devant la fenêtre.

_-William, si vous montez dans cet avion résolu à ne plus revenir, c'est que j'ai échoué. Échoué sur toute la ligne! _

_-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre!_

Se tournant vers lui les larmes aux yeux, Élisabeth réplique : _Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas? Expliquez-moi William! Comment voulez-vous que je vous comprenne si vous ne dites rien?_

_-Très bien, puisque vous l'exigez, vous saurez enfin à qui vous avez affaire. _Il inspire profondément, bloque sa respiration quelques secondes avant de trouver le courage de lui dire :_ Contrairement à ce que vous pensez : j'ai effectivement demandé à Caroline de faire cette foutue recherche!_

_-Non! Ce n'est pas vrai!_ S'exclame Élisabeth en se voilant le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains. _Mais, pourquoi, William?_

_-Lorsque je suis entré dans le local de réunion en retard, j'étais certain que vous saviez que je serais là et que vous avez volontairement placé une image de l'enfant que vous avez eu avec mon cousin dans diaporama. J'ai cru que c'était votre façon à vous de me faire comprendre que je n'avais toujours pas de place dans votre vie! Alors, j'ai préféré attendre que vous me voyiez avant de sortir. J'ai aussitôt passé un coup de fil à Caroline pour lui demander de vérifier si elle pouvait obtenir de l'information sur ce genre de causes. La suite vous la connaissez! Seulement, lorsque j'ai vu que vous ne me croyiez pas capable d'en être l'instigateur, j'ai compris que je venais de vous perdre à nouveau. Voilà! Vous savez tout. Mais, ce qui me dérange encore plus! C'est d'avoir failli à la promesse que j'ai faite à mon cousin, car je ne suis pas arrivé à veiller sur vous!_

Élisabeth s'essuie rapidement les yeux et jette un regard désespéré vers William : _Bien! Je comprends mieux maintenant. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité!_

_-Je vous souhaite d'être heureuse Élisabeth! _

_-Je n'y arriverai jamais sans vous…_

_-Il le faudra pourtant!_

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi le faut-il?_ S'emporte la jeune femme et se retournant vers lui.

_-Parce que je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce que je vous ai fait!_

_-Je vous pardonne William!_ Lui lance-t-elle.

_-Aujourd'hui peut-être! Mais dès qu'un conflit surgira, je sentirai votre méfiance! Et lorsque vous n'aurez plus confiance en moi, je saurai que c'est à cause de ça et je ne pourrai pas le supporter!_

_-Il n'y a donc aucun espoir pour nous deux?_

_-Il n'y en a jamais eu!_

_-Très bien!_ Lui lance Élisabeth avec colère. _Fuyez William! C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable de faire depuis que je vous connais! Partez! Allez retrouver votre univers plein de faux-semblants. Sachez seulement que ce n'est pas parce que vous avez renoncé à vivre que je vais faire le même choix que vous!_

_-Vous savez bien qu'il n'est pas question de ça!_

-_Vous croyez? Vous êtes tellement orgueilleux que vous seriez capable de vous crucifier pour me prouver le contraire. Allez-y! Punissez-vous tant que vous le voulez! Renoncez à tout! Je vous jure que vous ne serez pas plus heureux parce que vous faites le choix de vous sacrifier!_

_-Maman? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu cries?_ Lui demande Fitzwilliam qui arrive en courant, poursuivi par Georgianna qui fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour le retenir.

Prenant son fils par la main, Élisabeth lui répond tout en s'éloignant avec lui : _Ce n'est rien, mon chéri! Tonton William s'en va et je lui disais au revoir à ma façon! Viens, laissons-les partir. Allons chez grand-maman maintenant!_

_-Mais tu m'avais promis qu'on verrait l'avion décoller!_

Regardant William pour la dernière fois, Élisabeth lui répond assez fort pour être entendue de lui : _Certaines promesses sont plus difficiles à tenir que d'autres!_

_-On va aller les voir en Europe, bientôt?_

_-Tu iras seul, moi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller._

Sans se retourner, Élisabeth franchit les portes tournantes. Jane la rejoint cinq minutes plus tard étonnée par la tournure des événements et curieuse de voir si Élisabeth se porte bien. Elle trouve celle-ci étrangement calme.

_-Jane, tu viens? On rentre! Je n'aurais pas du venir. _

_-Lizzie! Arrête! Tu ne peux pas faire ça?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Tu le laisses partir!_

_-Il ne veut pas rester!_

_-Maman, tu es encore fâchée?_

_-Jane, je t'en prie! Rentrons à Montréal! Là bas, je te raconterai tout._

Luttant contre les larmes qui l'envahissent à nouveau Élisabeth ajoute : _Fais-moi confiance Jane! Je n'ai pas le choix de me résigner ainsi. Viens me rejoindre chez moi en arrivant! Tu comprendras tout._

_-Bien, j'y retourne afin de saluer Charles comme il se doit, mais je te retrouve à Montréal!_

De retour chez ses beaux-parents, Élisabeth ramasse ses bagages, embrasse ses beaux-parents et les remercie pour leur merveilleux accueil.

Pendant ce temps dans l'avion qui les emmène à Paris.

_-William... si tu veux parler! Je veux que tu saches que je suis là!_

_-Merci Georgianna, mais c'est terminé maintenant! Pour moi, tout est réglé._

_-Comment ça tout est réglé? Tu quittes la femme de ta vie et tu oses dire que tout est réglé!_

_-Georgianna, je suis seul juge de ce qui me convient ou pas et je veux le rester. Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires! _

Arrivée à Montréal deux heures après Élisabeth, Jane passe la soirée à discuter avec elle. Lorsqu'Élisabeth lui rapporte les propos de William, Jane est abasourdie. Elle ne comprend pas les motifs de William et ne sait comment interpréter son attitude. Finalement, elle finit par se ranger à l'opinion d'Élisabeth. Il vaut mieux l'oublier et continuer à vivre.

Dans les mois qui suivent, Élisabeth a l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Jane et Fitzwilliam reçoivent souvent des lettres de Georgianna. William répond même à Jane à l'occasion. Elle apprend ainsi que William sort depuis quelques temps avec une jeune fille dont il semble très épris.

Un peu plus tard, elle apprend qu'il revient au pays pour la période des fêtes, accompagné de Georgianna et de Véronica Lallier, son amie de cœur. Il est prévu qu'ils séjournent tous chez Charles. Pour l'occasion, Jane reçoit une invitation et accepte d'aller passer deux jours chez Charles. Elle demande à Élisabeth de l'accompagner, mais n'est aucunement surprise de l'entendre refuser. Jane demande alors la permission d'emmener Fitzwilliam avec elle afin que Georgianna puisse le voir. Comme elle est débordée de travail, Élisabeth accepte de le lui confier.

Jane et Fitzwilliam rentent trois jours plus tard et sont vraiment ravis de leur visite à Québec. Élisabeth constate avec joie que sa soeur aînée est amoureuse. Les semaines passent. William, Georgianna et Véronica rentrent en France, tandis que Jane et Charles commencent à faire des plans d'avenir.

Au printemps, lorsqu'il est question que Jane aille s'installer à Québec, Élisabeth réalise alors le grand vide que ce départ laissera dans sa vie. Jane lui suggère de demander un transfert afin qu'elles puissent continuer à travailler ensemble, mais Élisabeth refuse de déplacer Fitzwilliam. Lorsque Jane déménage définitivement dans la capitale, Charles la demande officiellement en mariage. La date de l'événement est fixée pour le deuxième mois de l'été.

Une semaine avant la cérémonie, Élisabeth apprend que William sera là et que son amie de cœur l'accompagnera. De son côté, n'ayant personne dans sa vie, elle ne souhaite pas inviter personne d'autre. Je jour venu, elle accompagne ses beaux-parents et son cavalier n'est autre que Fitzwilliam lui-même. Dès qu'elle entre dans la salle, Georgianna vient vers elle et la serre dans ses bras.

_-Élisabeth! Comment allez-vous?_

_-Je vais bien! Et vous?_

_-Je me porte à merveille! Vous savez, il y a des chances pour que je revienne définitivement m'installer ici. _

_-Je suis heureuse pour vous si c'est ce que vous voulez!_

Apercevant William plus loin, Fitzwilliam s'écrie : _Oncle Will est là! Oncle Will est là! _

Élisabeth essaie de le retenir mais n'y arrive pas. Arrivé près de celui-ci, Fitzwilliam attire son attention en tirant sur son veston. William le soulève dans les airs, le fait tournoyer et lui administre deux baisers sonores sur les joues.

_-Fitz, laisse-moi te présenter ma fiancée!_

Fitzwilliam demande alors à la jeune femme : _Vous aussi vous allez vous mariez?_

S'étant approchée discrètement pour venir chercher son fils, Élisabeth ne perd pas un mot de l'échange.

-_Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui! _Répond William.

_-Bonjour William! Ça va?_

_-Je vais bien merci!_ Lui répond William en la dévisageant en silence.

Pour briser le malaise qui s'installe, Véronica ose demander : _Je suppose que vous êtes Élisabeth?_

_-Oui, c'est moi!_

_-Je me présente, Véronica Lallier, la fiancée de William!_

_-Enchantée Véronica! C'est votre premier séjour au Canada?_

Tout en écoutant la réponse de la jeune femme, Élisabeth aurait voulu disparaître. La douleur de constater que William est heureux et qu'il arrive à vivre sans elle, lui permet de réaliser qu'elle l'aime toujours et qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Le voir ainsi attentionné envers sa fiancée, Élisabeth se demande comment elle a pu être assez idiote pour croire qu'elle pourrait venir au mariage de sa soeur et qu'elle supporterait de le voir avec une autre femme. Pendant que Charles prend la parole pour expliquer à tous les invités le déroulement de la cérémonie, Élisabeth s'approche de son fils et cherche au contact de sa peau, le réconfort qu'elle se sait incapable de trouver ailleurs. Le reste de la journée se déroule comme dans un rêve. Élisabeth a l'impression d'être entourée d'inconnus et de ne plus rien sentir. Elle danse avec Charles, avec son beau-père, mais le cœur n'y est pas. La sensation de ne plus exister, de ne plus éprouver de sentiments se réinstalle doucement en elle, comme au moment de la mort de Fitzwilliam, il y a presque six ans. Sauf que cette fois, la décision vient d'elle. Le désir de cesser de souffrir est si fort qu'elle entre volontairement dans une bulle dont elle sait qu'il lui sera difficile de sortir. Étant déjà passé par là une première fois, elle mesure donc en toute connaissance de cause les conséquences de cet état d'absence qui pourrait la conduire à commettre l'irréparable. Les voix lui parviennent de très loin, même la main ferme qui lui tire le bras, ne parvient pas à lui faire sentir quelque chose.

_-Maman? Tu viens danser avec moi?_

_-Bien sur, mon chou!_

Prenant son fils dans ses bras, Élisabeth commence à danser avec lui. Les yeux fermés, elle se laisse aller au plaisir bien connu de n'avoir aucune sensation, de ne plus souffrir. Soudainement, son fils lui est enlevé. Elle garde les yeux fermés et accueille celui qui commence à danser avec elle à la place de Fitzwilliam.

_-Élisabeth? _Lui souffle Charles dans l'oreille.

_-Hum?_

_-Tu vas bien?_

_-Très bien!_

_-Est-ce que tu as pris quelque chose?_

Ouvrant les yeux, Élisabeth lui répond : _Non! Pourquoi?_

_-Tu es sûre que ça va?_

_-Charles, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi! Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien portée!_

La danse se termine, Charles laisse Élisabeth pour aller retrouver Jane qui doit lancer son bouquet vers les invités.

Toujours dans sa bulle, Élisabeth voit je bouquet venir vers elle, mais ne fait aucun effort pour l'attraper. Au moment où le bouquet vient pour la heurter de plein fouet, une autre jeune fille se jette dessus le faisant ainsi dévier de sa trajectoire.

_-Véronique! Bravo, William? Vous serez donc les prochains._

La voix de Charles qui agace le couple lui parvient dans le lointain. Élisabeth avance vers la porte coulissante qui mène sur la terrasse et l'ouvre pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Elle referme la porte et jette un dernier regard sur le couple que tous viennent de rassembler.

Élisabeth laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux lorsqu'elle voit William embrasser Véronica devant toute l'assemblée qui les encourage en criant. Répondant à son vif désir de s'éloigner de cette fête à laquelle elle ne veut plus participer, Élisabeth se retourne doucement, descend sur le gazon, marche vers le trottoir et se dirige vers le coin de la rue. Le bruit soudain d'une voiture qui freine la tire de sa rêverie. Comprenant la raison de l'arrêt brusque de celle-ci en voyant un ballon rouler devant un jeune bambin, Élisabeth se lance à sa poursuite pour l'empêcher de traverser la rue. Attrapant l'enfant, elle le soulève, le projette sur le gazon et sombre dans l'inconscience en heurtant le sol et quelque chose d'infiniment plus dur.

_**Pauvre Lizzie!**_

_**À suivre.**_

_**Miriamme**_


	9. Le pacte d'amitié!

**Merci «la Rose de Minuit» pour ton gentil commentaire. J'avoue que j'attends après ceux-ci autant que certaines peuvent attendre la suite de mes histoires. Merci de m'avoir fait connaître ton opinion. Miriamme**

**Neuvième partie**

Jane est la première à remarquer l'absence d'Élisabeth, elle jette un œil vers Charles et lui fait comprendre par un signe qu'elle cherche sa sœur. Au moment où il hausse les épaules, Jane sursaute en entendant le vacarme causé par un accident à l'extérieur. Georgianna qui se trouvait près de la porte coulissante, regarde dehors, mais ne voit que le petit garçon qui se relève en se tenant la cheville.

_-William, passe-moi ton cellulaire?_

_-Tout de suite!_ Lui répond celui-ci en quittant les lèvres de Veronica.

_-Fait le 911, il vient d'y avoir un accident!_

À la demande de Jane, Charles ouvre la porte coulissante et se déplace lentement mais sûrement en direction du garçon qui vient d'être rejoint par sa mère. Celle-ci examine rapidement son fils et s'avance méchamment vers le conducteur.

_-Le petit, elle a réussi à sauver le petit, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'éviter!_ Lance l'homme en sortant de son véhicule.

Arrivé à la hauteur du chauffeur, Charles réalise avant tout le monde qu'il s'agit d'Élisabeth. Devant la vision du corps immobile de la jeune fille, Charles ne peut que se détourner.

Tout en observant la scène de loin, attendant les détails de Charles pour mieux informer le policier avec qui il discute, William remarque l'expression d'horrifiée de son ami lorsqu'il se retourne.

Comprenant immédiatement que sa sœur est impliquée, Jane s'écrie : _NON! Pas Lizzie!_

Devenant livide à son tour, William ne peut qu'ajouter en s'adressant aux policiers : _Venez vite!_

Aussitôt qu'il raccroche, William cherche Georgianna des yeux. Voyant que celle-ci se trouve avec Fitzwilliam, il lui fait signe de monter à l'étage afin d'éviter que le jeune enfant n'ait un trop gros choc en ayant connaissance de ce qui se passe. Pendant ce temps, Jane accompagnée de toute la famille Bennet se dirige vers le véhicule immobilisé. Jane est secouée de tremblements nerveux et Charles essaie de la calmer du mieux qu'il peut.

Afin d'être en mesure de suivre les consignes données par l'agent de police, William demande à Caroline d'aller chercher une couverture et un oreiller. Une fois celle-ci partie, William se rend à l'extérieur à son tour et s'avance en direction de Charles. Celui-ci confie sa jeune épouse à ses parents pendant qu'il s'approche du corps d'Élisabeth. Sans oser la bouger, il constate que sa position et son état ne suggèrent rien de bon. À en juger par les cicatrices et par la profonde blessure qu'elle a à la tête, Charles doute même qu'elle soit encore en vie. Lorsque William arrive près de lui, Charles se relève et essaie de préparer son ami à la funeste vision.

_-William, attends!_

_-Charles, les secours vont arriver, mais il faudrait dégager l'entrée, ils ne peuvent pas passer pour l'instant, à cause des voitures._

_-Tu as raison, je vais aller m'en occuper._

Voyant Caroline arriver avec la couverture et l'oreiller, William lui demande : _Aide-moi à la couvrir veux-tu?_

Lorsqu'il se penche vers elle pour l'examiner à son tour, William est convaincu qu'elle est morte. Il tente de prendre son pouls, mais n'y arrive pas.

Deux minutes plus tard, lorsque les ambulanciers l'examinent brièvement, ils découvrent que la jeune femme est encore vie, mais que ses signes vitaux déclinent à vue d'œil. Les membres de la famille Bennet organisent leurs déplacements et décident de se rendre à l'hôtel-Dieu en suivant l'ambulance.

_-Je te tiendrai au courant dès que nous aurons des nouvelles!_ Lance Jane à son époux avant de monter dans la voiture de ses parents avec ses autres sœurs.

La mère de l'enfant qu'Élisabeth a sauvé, vient exprimer toute sa reconnaissance à Charles et demande à être tenue au courant de l'état de la jeune fille.

Les invités prennent congés les uns après les autres. Charles et William commencent à ranger la maison tandis que Véronique et Caroline s'occupent de la vaisselle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Georgianna redescend et annonce que Fitzwilliam vient de s'endormir.

_-Je l'ai couché dans ta chambre William. J'ai cru préférable qu'il dorme aussi loin que possible de la rue. _

_-Il faudra bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne la nouvelle!_ Mentionne Caroline tristement.

_-Je ne crois pas que j'en aurai la force! _Répond Georgianna les yeux pleins d'eau.

_-Attendons de savoir ce que diront les médecins!_ Propose William en prenant sa sœur contre lui.

Trente minutes plus tard, la maison brille comme un sous neuf, mais personne n'arrive à rester en place. Véronique et Caroline décident d'aller prendre une marche au grand soulagement de William qui n'arrive pas à chasser de sa tête la vision du corps inanimé d'Élisabeth.

Lorsque le téléphone sonne, tous se précipitent en même temps.

-_Oui, tu es sure? Tu veux que j'aille te rejoindre? William? Oui, un instant. Je te le passe! _

Les yeux humides de larmes, Charles tend l'appareil à son ami : _Jane veut te parler._

_-Oui, Jane?_

_-William, les médecins ne pensent pas pouvoir la sauver!_

_-Tu es certaine?_

-_Oui, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent. La blessure à sa tête est ce qui les préoccupe le plus, ils ont dit que c'était possible que son cerveau soit touché. Selon eux, si elle survit, elle pourrait avoir des séquelles._

_-Puis-je faire quelque chose?_

_-Oui, justement! C'est pour ça que je veux te parler. Tu sais, Élisabeth me tenait au courant de toutes ses affaires! Il vaut mieux que tu saches qu'elle souhaitait te confier la garde de Fitzwilliam s'il lui arrivait quelque chose._

_-Très bien! Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille te rejoindre?_

-_Pas pour l'instant, mais, je vous rappelle dès que les choses évoluent. Les médecins disent qu'elle ne passera probablement pas la nuit!_ Ajoute Jane en pleurant.

_-Jane! Je suis désolé! _

Après avoir déposé l'appareil, William s'assied dans un fauteuil et éclate en sanglots la tête sur les genoux. Georgianna s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras.

_-Georgie! Ils disent qu'elle ne passera pas la nuit!_ Lui rapporte William entre deux sanglots.

_-Pauvre Fitzwilliam! Il est trop jeune pour perdre sa maman!_ Laisse échapper Georgianna en se mettant à pleurer à son tour.

Dix minutes plus tard, Charles annonce à William son intention d'aller à l'hôpital. William décide le l'accompagner.

_-Je vais rester avec Fitzwilliam! Et je vais prévenir Veronica de la raison de ton absence!_

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils ne peuvent qu'attendre, la jeune fille est aux soins intensifs et devrait être emmenée dans la salle d'opération dès que son état sera assez stable pour supporter une intervention. Soudain, c'est la panique. Les infirmières quittent leur poste et se dirigent vers la salle où est la jeune femme. À travers la porte close, Jane entend clairement l'infirmière chef dire qu'ils sont en train de la perdre.

_-Oh! Mon Dieu! NON!_ S'écrie Jane en s'agrippant aux épaules de son mari.

Charles la serre contre lui et pleure doucement avec elle. Madame Bennet est livide et doit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Son mari tente de la soutenir du mieux qu'il peut. Deux médecins arrivent en courant apportant avec eux les instruments nécessaires pour les réanimations. William ne peut contenir plus longtemps son émotion. Sentant chez lui une détresse semblable à la sienne, Jane vient se blottir dans ses bras. Leur petit groupe voit alors se succéder des internes, des infirmières, des médecins qui entrent et sortent à tour de rôle de la chambre d'Élisabeth. Soudain, plus de mouvement. La porte reste fermée un long moment. Retenant son souffle, William inspire dès qu'il voit l'infirmière chef sortir de la chambre et se diriger vers eux.

_-Elle a ouvert les yeux! Ses signes vitaux se stabilisent! La guerre n'est pas finie, mais elle vient de remporter une grande victoire._

_-Merci mon dieu!_ S'écrie Jane en sautant au cou de Charles.

Une heure plus tard, Élisabeth est déplacée pour être conduite dans une salle d'opération. Trois heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle en sort, c'est une autre infirmière qui vient informer la famille que ses chances de survie sont bien meilleures que ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé.

_-Et son cerveau?_ Ose alors demander Jane, pas tout à fait rassurée.

_-Difficile de se prononcer pour l'instant! Disons simplement qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre!_

_-Merci mon Dieu!_

_Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose?_ Demande William à l'infirmière.

_-Vous devriez organiser un tour de garde! _Lui répond-t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire._ Rien ne sert de vous épuiser tous en même temps. Elle aura besoin de gens autour d'elle à son réveil aussi, pas seulement maintenant._

_-Bonne idée! _Répond William, soulagé.

_-Bien! Je voudrais rester si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients?_ Déclare alors monsieur Bennet.

_-Bonne idée papa! Je prendrai la relève dans quelques heures._

Les autres sœurs d'Élisabeth s'inscrivent à la suite l'une de l'autre. Discrètement, Jane se tourne vers William et lui glisse à l'oreille : _William. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te dire que tu peux venir quand tu veux! À toi de juger aussi quand Fitzwilliam pourra t'accompagner._

_-Ce sera dur pour lui!_

_-Comme ce l'est pour toi! Bien que tu fasses tout pour le cacher!_

_-Jane, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert!_

_-Que vas-tu faire de Véronica?_

_-Elle a toujours su à quoi s'en tenir._

De retour chez eux, Charles et Jane décident d'aller se reposer afin d'être capable d'aller remplacer madame Bennet dans quelques heures. De son côté, William se retire dans sa chambre et s'allonge auprès de Fitzwilliam. Peu de temps après, Veronica entre discrètement dans la chambre et vient s'asseoir près de lui.

_-Will! Je suis désolée!_

_-Moi aussi! _Lui répond William en mettant sa large main dans la sienne.

_-J'ai pris les arrangements nécessaires pour rentrer à Paris. Je pars cet après midi._

_-Je comprends!_

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi! Tu m'avais prévenue! J'avais accepté de courir le risque de te perdre. Lorsque je vous ai vu tous les deux, j'ai compris que je n'avais aucune chance._

_-Véro, il faut me pardonner!_

_-Il n'y a rien à pardonner! Tu as été très honnête avec moi et tu as quelqu'un sur qui veiller maintenant._

Véronique se lève discrètement et ramasse ses bagages. Puis, constatant que William s'est endormi, elle quitte la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Les jours qui suivent se déroulent au rythme des visites à l'hôpital. La famille Bennet, Jane, Charles, William et Georgianna se succèdent les uns après les autres pour aller veiller sur la malade. Au bout de trois jours, Élisabeth s'éveille pour la première fois. Par le mouvement de ses yeux, sa mère et le médecin conviennent qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle ait compris les consignes qu'on lui avait données. La seconde fois qu'elle reprend conscience, c'est William qui se trouve à ses côtés. L'infirmière étant occupée avec une autre malade, William se lève et s'approche d'elle de manière à ce que la jeune fille puisse le voir et l'identifier.

Très ému, par la panique qu'il lit dans les yeux d'Élisabeth, William s'empresse de lui parler pour la rassurer : _Tout va bien Élisabeth! Vous êtes à l'hôpital!_ Voyant l'effet immédiat de ses paroles dans le regard moins paniqué d'Élisabeth, William s'empresse d'ajouter : _Élisabeth, pendant que les médecins vous soignent, Fitzwilliam est avec moi! Je m'occupe de lui du mieux que je peux. Il est très courageux._ Élisabeth ferme les yeux quelques secondes. _Élisabeth, il faut que vous sachiez que je vais rester! Je ne retournerai plus à Paris! J'ai donné ma démission il y a deux jours. Alors, il faut vous battre, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser seuls. Fitzwilliam et moi avons trop besoin de vous! _

William doit interrompre son discours puisque l'infirmière se présente de l'autre côté. Celle-ci jette sur le jeune homme un regard compréhensif.

_-Je suis certaine que votre femme vous entend! C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle s'éveille dans la même journée! C'est très bon signe vous savez. Le médecin a été très encourageant lorsqu'il est venu ce matin. Il a décelé des signes d'activités musculaires et neurologiques qui semblent indiquer que sa paralysie n'est que temporaire. Enfin, elle a eu beaucoup de chance._

_-Le jeune garçon qu'elle a sauvé, c'est lui qui a eu de la chance!_

_-Oui, je sais. _

William retourne son attention vers Élisabeth et constate que celle-ci s'est rendormie. Lorsque Lydia, sa plus jeune sœur vient pour le remplacer, Fitzwilliam et Georgianna viennent chercher William. Fidèle à son habitude, Fitzwilliam vient caresser les cheveux de sa mère, couvrir de baisers son visage et ses mains. Après que Fitz ait accompli son petit rituel, les trois visiteurs quittent l'hôpital, aussi émus à chaque fois.

_-Fitzwilliam, j'ai parlé à ta maman!_

_-Elle t'a répondu?_

_-Avec ses yeux! Je lui ai dit que tu étais avec moi et elle était très contente!_

Une semaine plus tard, Élisabeth revient doucement des limbes où elle se trouvait. Après une longue et nécessaire conversation avec Jane, Élisabeth finit par accepter l'idée de sous-louer son appartement et d'inscrire Fitzwilliam dans une maternelle de la région. Heureusement pour lui, à cause de sa date de naissance, il n'est pas tenu de fréquenter l'école avant l'automne, puisque la maternelle n'est pas obligatoire.

_-Le plus simple, serait qu'il reste avec William._

_-Je ne veux surtout pas le déranger!_

_-Ce qui le dérangerait, ce serait de perdre Fitzwilliam! Tu devrais les voir Lizzie, ils sont inséparables. Quant il est avec lui, Fitzwilliam pense beaucoup moins à toi! Cela tient pour les deux d'ailleurs!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement?_

_-Je n'insinue rien! Je ne fais que constater ce qui saute aux yeux de tous sauf aux tiens apparemment. William est toujours amoureux de toi!_

_-Mais il est fiancé! _

_-Véronique est repartie! Tu ne le savais pas? Oh, pardon, je croyais que William te l'avait dit!_

_-Et bien non, tu vois? Il ne m'en avait rien dit!_

_-Il ne t'a pas parlé de son nouvel emploi non plus?_

_-Non!_

_-Il a repris son poste au Ministère, mais un palier plus élevé. Tu sais, il finira surement Ministre de l'éducation un de ses jours!_

_-Tant mieux pour lui!_ Réplique Élisabeth faussement boudeuse.

_-Bon, écoute, pendant que tu reprends des forces et que tu te réhabilites. Je m'occupe de sous-louer ton appartement. William garde Fitzwilliam avec lui comme prévu, l'inscrit à la maternelle! Pour ce qui est de ton avenir, nous verrons dans le temps comme dans le temps! Ça te va?_

_-Fais comme tu voudras, je suis trop fatiguée pour prendre ce genre de décisions…_

_-Bien, je te laisse. Repose-toi bien! On veille sur tout._

De retour chez elle, Jane passe un coup de fil à sa mère à Montréal et lui demande de faire passer une annonce pour sous-louer l'appartement d'Élisabeth. Puis, elle joint William pour lui annoncer qu'il peut entamer les démarches pour inscrire Fitzwilliam à la maternelle.

_-C'est vrai. Elle accepte?_

_-Oui!_

_-Bien. Très bien! _Après un court silence :_ Et comment est son moral?_

_-Plutôt mauvais! Je crois qu'elle commence à trouver son séjour à l'hôpital difficile. Elle n'a plus envie d'être là!_

_-Je vais essayer d'aller la voir demain matin avant d'aller au Ministère._

_-Oh! William, une petite suggestion! Vas-y donc seul, cette fois!_ Un autre petit silence : _Tu as le de droit de pensez à toi!_

_-Je verrai ce que je peux faire, merci Jane. Salue Charles pour moi!_

William prend rendez-vous avec les deux écoles de son quartier et fixe les rencontres pour le lendemain après-midi. Il téléphone ensuite à sa tante et lui demande si celle-ci peut garder Fitzwilliam pour la journée afin de pouvoir entreprendre toutes les démarches. Le lendemain arrive, William et Fitzwilliam se lèvent, déjeunent puis se mettent en route pour aller chez les grands-parents. Arrivé chez sa tante, William dépose Fitzwilliam et se rend au Ministère pour aller rencontrer sa nouvelle équipe.

La réunion dure une bonne partie de l'avant-midi. Une fois libéré, William constate qu'il lui reste trois heures d'attente avant son premier rendez-vous avec le directeur de la première école. Les paroles de Jane lui reviennent en mémoire et il décide de se faire plaisir.

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'hôpital, Élisabeth vient juste de rentrer d'une longue et pénible séance de physiothérapie. Elle se repose doucement dans son lit, les yeux fermés son plateau de dîner posé à côté d'elle.

_-C'est pour moi ce dîner? Vous m'attendiez?_

_-Oh! William! C'est vous?_ Dit Élisabeth en ouvrant les yeux.

Interprétant son ton las comme une déception: _Vous préférez que je m'en aille?_

Élisabeth lui répond par la négative et d'une voix éteinte. Elle pose sa tête contre les oreillers et ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

_-William, vous pouvez rester! Je suis lasse c'est tout! Je viens d'avoir ma première séance de physiothérapie! Je ne suis plus habituée à bouger. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je pourrai vous accompagner pour faire de l'escalade!_

_-Et moi qui comptais sur vous pour m'initier aux sauts en élastique._

_-Fitzwilliam n'est pas avec vous?_

Se sentant coupable de priver Élisabeth de son fils, William s'empresse de s'excuser : _Non, j'avais rendez-vous au Ministère ce matin et je dois rencontrer deux directeurs d'école cet après-midi. J'ai jugé préférable de ne pas l'emmener avec moi. Je suis désolé, Élisabeth._

_-Pourquoi? Je ne vous reproche rien William! Comment va Georgianna?_

_-Elle va bien! Elle vient de terminer ses cours par correspondance avec Paris et va bientôt se mettre à la recherche d'un emploi!_

Regardant son repas qui attend, Élisabeth s'exclame : _Je vais peut-être manger après tout!_

Elle vient pour se relever mais ne réussi qu'à se faire mal. William se redresse rapidement et s'approche d'elle.

_-Élisabeth, ca va?_

_-Oui, ça va? À vrai dire, j'aurais besoin de votre aide! Pouvez-vous vous m'aider à me redresser et placer les oreillers derrière mon dos de manière à ce que je puisse manger._

_-Bien sûr!_

William s'approche lentement d'elle, examine la situation, puis, passant son corps par dessus celui d'Élisabeth, il utilise son bras droit pour la rehausser. Se redressant à son tour, il passe ensuite sa main gauche de l'autre côté et replace ses oreillers sans qu'Élisabeth n'éprouve aucune douleur.

N'ayant pas prévu se retrouver si près de lui, Élisabeth est à l'écoute de chaque sensation. Tout chez lui la trouble, son odeur épicée, le contact de sa main contre son dos, sans compter les quelques secondes où ses cheveux caressent sa joue pendant qu'il replace les oreillers. Une fois bien installée, ce n'est pas tant l'effort physique qui colorait de rouge le visage d'Élisabeth, mais l'ivresse de s'être trouvée si près de William pendant qu'il l'aidait à se redresser.

Mal à l'aise autant qu'elle, William lui demande : _Ça vous va comme ça?_

_-Très bien merci!_

_-Je crois que je vais faire comme vous! Vous me permettez de vous accompagner?_

_-Allez-y, prenez un lit, faites comme chez vous!_

_-Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger et je reviens!_

Pendant son absence, Élisabeth est troublée. C'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouve seule avec William depuis leur fameuse discussion à l'Aéroport. Pendant qu'elle commence sa soupe, le téléphone sonne et sa mère lui annonce qu'elle vient de recevoir des locataires intéressés par son appartement. Élisabeth est heureuse mais essaie d'écourter la conversation espérant ne pas perdre une minute de son précieux temps avec William. Lorsque celui-ci revient, Élisabeth s'apprête à raccrocher.

_-Bien, maman! Je te laisse le soin de régler la chose. C'est ça, oui, parle avec Jane. _

Elle raccroche et se tourne vers William pour s'excuser.

-_William, vous n'allez pas manger ça?_ S'écrie plutôt la jeune femme en voyant ce qu'il se rapporte.

_-Pourquoi? C'est un pacte entre Fitzwilliam et moi! Il m'a sermonné pendant toute la dernière semaine à propos de mon alimentation et je lui ai promis de manger mieux pendant au moins sept jours pour voir comment je me sentirais!_

Riant de bon cœur, Élisabeth lui demande : _Et comment vous sentez-vous?_

_-En pleine forme!_ Répond William tout sourire.

_-Ma mère vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'ils ont trouvé des personnes intéressées à sous-louer mon appartement._

_-Bien! Vous comptez tout de même le garder?_

Après une courte minute de réflexion, Élisabeth lui répond : _D'une manière ou d'une autre, la seule chose que je puisse faire pour l'instant, c'est de sous-louer mon appartement. Je prendrai une décision finale au moment du renouvellement du bail._

_-Le fait de savoir votre sœur ici à Québec, ne fera pas pencher la balance en faveur de cette ville?_

_-Vous oubliez mon emploi?_

_-Vous pourriez être transférée! D'autres écoles sont intéressées par un projet comme le vôtre._

_-William, c'est l'idée de vous séparer de Fitzwilliam qui vous dérange n'est-ce pas? C'est ça qui vous tracasse?_

_-Oui, bien sûr, je me suis attaché à lui! Mais il y a plus! _

William dépose la minuscule salade qu'il s'est achetée et vient s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

_-Élisabeth, je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à supporter d'être à nouveau séparé de vous!_

_-Non William, ne dites pas ça!_

_-Pourquoi? Pourquoi devrais-je me taire! Depuis le temps que je souffre à cause de toute cette histoire. Je t'aime Élisabeth! Depuis le tout premier jour, depuis cette fameuse fois où tu m'as sauté dessus en bon chien de garde que tu étais! Bien sur, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite de qui m'arrivait, il m'a fallu me retrouver en ta présence dans le chalet de Charles à Sutton. Mais là encore, l'orgueil me poussait à reléguer en simple attirance physique ce que mon cœur essayait de me faire comprendre. _Élisabeth vient pour répliquer. _Non, laisse moi aller jusqu'au bout, pour une fois que j'en ai le courage. Ensuite, les événements se sont succédé à mon désavantage. J'ai supposé que mes sentiments étaient nécessairement partagés et que tu éprouvais la même chose que moi. Puis,_ _lorsque tu m'as préféré mon cousin, encore une fois l'orgueil m'a mené à te blesser comme tu avais su m'atteindre. Il m'a fallu attendre bien longtemps après la mort de Fitzwilliam pour comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il m'a fallu en discuter avec ta sœur et avec Georgianna. Le reste tu le connais, je suis parti à Paris déterminé à te chasser de mon cœur, sinon de mon esprit. Quel fou, j'étais. _

Élisabeth pleure doucement. Incapable de le regarder, elle s'écrie : _William arrête-toi s'il vous plaît?_

_-Inutile Élisabeth! Je meilleur reste à venir, lorsque je suis rentré pour participer à ce fameux comité, je l'ai voulu uniquement pour me prouver que j'étais arrivé à te chasser de mes pensées. C'était comme un test pour moi. Imagine mon trouble, lorsqu'en entrant dans le noir, et en entendant ta merveilleuse voix, je me suis senti tout aussi troublé que si je ne t'avais jamais quittée. Je m'en voulais, je t'en voulais! C'est alors que j'ai vue la diapositive de ton fils. J'ai été envahi par un tel désespoir. Je me suis senti rejeté. J'étais convaincu que tu savais que je serais là, que tu savais que je ferais parti du groupe et que tu avais délibérément choisi de projeter cette image pour me faire voir ce dont j'avais été privé à cause de ma longue absence. Je n'ai pas pu rester. Je suis sorti de la salle et le reste tu le sais aussi. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai tout fait, vraiment tout fait pour t'oublier. Même Véronique était au courant pour toi. Elle avait accepté de m'accompagner, uniquement pour m'aider à passer l'épreuve que représentait le fait de te revoir. _

_Je me rends bien compte que depuis le début, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à connaître tes sentiments. Je ne commettrai plus cette erreur. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu m'aides, que tu me dises la vérité à ton tour. Puis-je espérer qu'un jour tu vas arriver à m'aimer? _Élisabeth vient pour réagir, mais par crainte d'un refus, William enchaîne rapidement._ Je sais bien que je ne mérite pas une réponse maintenant, mais, dans mes rêves les plus fous, je nous vois former une famille, Fitzwilliam, toi et moi. _

-_William, comment veux-tu que je te réponde si tu ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion._

_-Pardon, tu as raison!_

_-Je ne sais quoi te dire, je n'arrive pas à y voir clair dans mes sentiments! Tout ce que je sais avec certitude c'est que je t'ai détesté!_

_-Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire. J'ai été odieux avec toi!_

_-Je ne sais pas comment analyser ce qui se passe entre nous. Et lorsque j'essaie, j'ai l'impression de trahir Fitzwilliam. _

_-Ne dis pas ça voyons!_

_-L'ai-je seulement aimé?_

_-Bien sur que oui, tu l'aimais, ça se voyait!_

_-On voyait qu'il m'aimait lui! Mais moi? Étais-je vraiment amoureuse de lui? Qu'en sais-tu?_

_-Tu l'as rendu heureux! N'est pas là tout ce qui compte!_

Se laissant délibérément tomber contre les oreillers, Élisabeth ajoute en soupirant : _Je ne sais plus._

_-Tu es bouleversée! Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait alors que tu es encore fragile. _

_-Non, ça va aller William! Il faudra bien que j'y fasse face un jour ou l'autre, aussi bien maintenant que plus tard._

S'approchant tout près d'elle et la regardant tendrement dans les yeux : _Écoute ce que je te propose! Il me vient une idée. N'y pense plus. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous expliquer toi et moi, ni d'apprendre à nous connaître. Prenons ce que la vie nous offre et profitons-en. Soyons amis, tout simplement! Nous verrons bien où cela nous mènera? Après tout, nous avons été tous deux si occupés à nous blesser que nous avons oubliés de faire connaissance. Qu'en penses-tu Élisabeth?_

_-Je crois que ça m'ira très bien!_

_-Alors, il n'est plus question de nous mentir. Franchise absolue ou amitié foutue!_

Il lui prend doucement la main, la retourne vers le haut et y dépose doucement les lèvres.

_-Ce n'est certes pas ainsi que deux amis se disent au revoir! _Lui lance alors Élisabeth troublée à nouveau.

Jetant sur elle un regard malicieux, William ajoute : _Non. Tu as raison! _

Il se penche rapidement sur elle et pose ses lèvres sur sa bouche à la grande surprise de la jeune fille.

_-Voilà comment deux bons amis se séparent! _

_-Tu es impossible!_

_-Et toi naïve si tu crois que je n'essayerai pas de te séduire chemin faisant. Au revoir séduisante amie!_

_**À suivre!**_

_**Miriamme**_


	10. Élizabeth prend les devants!

**Dixième et dernière partie**

Les semaines qui suivent se succèdent à un rythme d'enfer, Élisabeth continue sa physiothérapie. William et Fitzwilliam viennent la saluer tous les jours. Après s'être entendue avec William, Élisabeth commence à faire des projets pour s'installer définitivement à Québec. Ses chances de se trouver un poste sont très bonnes et William lui suggère même de s'essayer auprès du Ministère.

_-Maman... j'ai choisi la couleur de ta chambre... devine?_

Regardant William d'un air soupçonneux Élisabeth se tourne vers son fils pour lui demander : _Comment ça ma chambre? Je n'ai pas encore d'appartement à Québec!_

Fitzwilliam regarde William avant de se retourner vers sa mère avec confiance : _Oui, tu en as un maintenant!_

_-Et où ça, je te prie?_

_-Chez-nous!_

_-Vous ne voulez pas de deux jeunes colocataires très honorables qui vous attendent impatiemment et comptent sur vous pour égayer leurs soirées?_

_-William, ce n'est pas correct d'utiliser mon fils pour essayer de me convaincre d'aller demeurer avec vous._

-_Peux-tu blâmer ton fils d'essayer de réunir les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus. Après tout, c'est un arrangement merveilleux pour lui. Et le fait que nous soyons amis nous désigne déjà comme de plausibles colocataires. Puisqu'aucun de nous deux n'a personne d'autre dans sa vie, pourquoi ne pas faire plaisir à Fitzwilliam._

Un silence pesant règne dans la pièce.

_-Élisabeth, je n'essaie pas de te piéger, je te l'assure. Mon offre est tout ce qu'il y a de sérieuse et ne t'engage en rien! _

_-Tu veux bien essayer, maman?_

_-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix! Alors oui, j'accepte!_

_-Bleue! _S'écrie alors son fils tout sourire.

_-Quoi, bleu?_

_-Ta chambre sera bleue, comme celle de William!_

Plus tard, juste avant de prendre congé d'elle, William l'embrasse sur la joue et en profite pour lui glisser à l'oreille : _Nous verrons bien, lequel de nous deux sera le plus troublé par cette constante proximité._

Lors qu'Élisabeth emménage, elle découvre avec ravissement que l'appartement est non seulement grand, mais qu'il contient tout ce dont deux adultes peuvent avoir besoin en termes d'intimité.

Chacun à sa chambre, sa propre salle de bain et mieux encore, son propre bureau. La chambre de Fitzwilliam sépare celle des deux adultes comme une ceinture de chasteté. Durant les deux premières semaines de cohabitation, Élisabeth ne voit presque pas William. Il travaille énormément permettant ainsi à Élisabeth de consacrer tout son temps à sa recherche d'emploi et pour terminer son traitement de physiothérapie. Comme les deux colocataires rentrent à des heures différentes, ils prennent également l'habitude de manger séparément.

Une nuit, alors qu'Élisabeth vient tout juste de s'endormir, elle se redresse dans son lit entendant des cris stridents qui proviennent de la chambre de son fils. Lorsqu'elle arrive auprès de lui, Élisabeth constate que William est déjà allongé à ses côtés et qu'il vient de réussir à le rassurer.

Lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruits, William lui chuchote alors : _Il vient de se rendormir! Un simple cauchemar. Ça fait plusieurs nuits de suite que je viens le retrouver._

Élisabeth vient pour quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds lorsque Fitzwilliam recommence à s'agiter. Elle tente de ne pas intervenir, mais voyant que William n'arrive pas à le réveiller, elle s'approche du lit à son tour.

_-Fitzwilliam, réveille-toi! C'est maman!_

Réagissant à la voix de sa mère, Fitzwilliam ouvre les yeux et se met à pleurer.

_-Maman, j'ai cru que tu étais morte! _S'exclame-t-il en passant les bras autour de son cou.

Élisabeth le serre contre elle et le berçant doucement : _Je suis là, mon chéri! Chut! Je suis là!_

_-Papa et moi on pleurait sans arrêt!_

Par peur de troubler l'intimité d'Élisabeth et de son fils, William vient pour se lever, mais ce faisant dévoile sa présence à Fitzwilliam.

_-Papa! C'est vrai que tu pleurais avec moi, hein?_

Ému d'entendre Fitzwilliam l'appeler papa pour la première fois, William ne peut que lui répondre : _Oui, mon chéri! C'est vrai que je pleurais! Mais maman est là tu vois? Elle est encore avec nous!_

Rassuré, Fitzwilliam se laisse retomber sur son oreiller et referme doucement les yeux en respirant de plus en plus profondément. _Restez avec moi pour cette nuit! J'ai trop peur que quelque chose arrive à maman!_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_ Demande William à Élisabeth après une minute de silence.

_-J'allais justement te demander la même chose!_

_-Crois-tu qu'il va s'éveiller à nouveau?_

_-Tu m'as dit qu'il avait le sommeil agité depuis quelques jours? Je ne sais pas! C'est sans doute mieux que je reste avec lui pour la nuit._

_-Et moi? Il m'a demandé de rester aussi! Tu l'as bien entendu?_

_-Il te prenait pour son père!_

Au moment même où elle prononce ces mots, Élisabeth réalise son erreur. La peine qu'elle vient d'infliger à William efface toute la joie qu'avait apportée précédemment la petite, mais importante méprise de Fitzwilliam.

_-Comme tu veux! Je ne vous dérangerai plus! _

William sort de la pièce en refermant la porte silencieusement.

Restée seule, Élisabeth se demande ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle n'avait pas prémédité de lui répondre ainsi. Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti ce violent désir de le remettre à sa place? Prêtant l'oreille, Élisabeth essaie d'écouter ce que fait William. Plus aucun bruit ne provient de la chambre d'à côté.

_-Il est surement descendu._ Pense-t-elle.

Se demandant quoi faire, Élisabeth prend la décision d'aller le trouver pour s'excuser. Sachant que c'est ce qu'elle devait faire, Élisabeth réinstalle son fils confortablement et descend doucement au rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir cherché partout, elle comprend que William n'est plus là. Jetant un coup d'œil dans l'entrée, elle constate que son manteau de pluie n'est pas là de même que ses bottes. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle constate qu'il n'a même pas pris sa voiture. Elle reste assez longtemps à surveiller son retour en regardant par la fenêtre. Une heure plus tard, ne le voyant pas rentrer, elle décide d'aller dans son lit, mais de rester sur le qui vive afin de pouvoir se relever lorsqu'il rentrera. Malheureusement, la fatigue eut raison d'elle puisqu'elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveille au petit matin, elle prend quelques minutes avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille. Lorsque la mémoire lui est revenue, elle se lève, descend et commence à réaliser sa routine du matin. Elle prépare le café, le lunch de Fitzwilliam et le sien, puis, lorsque vient le temps d'aller réveiller son fils, elle passe devant la chambre de William et constate que la porte est ouverte. Aucune trace de lui. Depuis qu'elle demeure avec eux, c'est la première fois que William ne couche pas à la maison. Comme Élisabeth commence à travailler plus tôt que William, c'est toujours lui habituellement qui s'occupe d'aller reconduire Fitzwilliam à la garderie. Mais ce matin là, Élisabeth sait que la tâche lui incombe exceptionnellement. De toute évidence, William ne tient pas à la revoir de sitôt. Élisabeth réveille son fils, le fait manger, puis le reconduit à la garderie avant de se rendre au conseil supérieur de l'éducation pour son rendez-vous mensuel.

De son côté, William avait marché pendant au moins une heure sans arrêt avant de se décider à prendre un taxi pour aller faire un saut chez Georgianna. Voyant celui-ci aboutir chez elle à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit, Georgianna devine que quelque chose est arrivé. William la rassure, mais ne va pas jusqu'à rapporter l'incident à sa sœur. Lorsqu'il s'éveille au petit matin, il est tard et William n'a pas le temps de passer à l'appartement prendre Fitzwilliam. Il y fait quand même un saut afin de s'assurer qu'ils sont bien partis tous les deux. William se change, prépare son lunch et se rend au Ministère. Lorsque vers 15h30 Élisabeth passe chercher son fils à l'école St-Stanislas et qu'elle rentre à la maison, elle est bien déterminée à parler à William. Elle passe par le marché pour acheter du foie de veau car elle sait qu'il s'agit de l'un des plats favoris de William. Arrivée à la maison, elle se met au fourneau, place un film pour son fils et prépare un bon souper pour eux trois. Soudain, elle sursaute car le téléphone sonne.

_-Oui allô?_ Répond Fitzwilliam le premier.

_-Allô Fitz! Tu veux bien faire un message à ta maman?_

S'étant approchée de son fils, Élisabeth lui chuchote : _Est-ce que c'est William au téléphone?_

_-Oui, maman, c'est William, il veut que je te fasse un message_.

-_Passe le moi!_ Lui réplique aussitôt la jeune femme.

_-Dis à ta maman que je vais rentrer tard, j'ai une réunion imprévue dans la soirée. Ne m'attendez pas._

_- Très bien! Je vais le lui dire! _

Lorsqu'Élisabeth s'empare du combiné, elle constate que William a déjà raccroché.

Le cœur lourd, Élisabeth met la table, mange sans appétit et passe la soirée à jouer avec son fils. Lorsque celui-ci se met au lit, Élisabeth descend au premier, s'installe dans le divan et prend un livre comptant sur cette distraction pour la garder éveillée jusqu'au retour de William.

Lorsque William entre, il est minuit passé et la jeune fille dort paisiblement sur le divan. Il est quelque peu surpris de la trouver là et ne sait pas s'il doit la réveiller ou la laisser dormir sur le divan. Il opte finalement pour la laisser en paix. William regagne sa propre chambre après avoir recouvert Élisabeth d'une chaude couverture de laine.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveille, il fait encore nuit. La couverture qui la recouvre lui prouve que William est rentré. Maudissant son livre qui n'avait pas été assez intéressant pour la garder éveillée, Élisabeth regarde l'heure : il est quatre heures du matin. Dans moins de deux heures le soleil va se lever. Élisabeth ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire. Deux choix s'offrent à elle, aller réveiller William et lui parler immédiatement où attendre qu'il se lève et faire comme si de rien était, à cause de la présence de Fitzwilliam. La deuxième option, voulait aussi dire attendre obligatoirement jusqu'au soir sans avoir aucune certitude qu'elle aura une chance de s'expliquer avec lui à ce moment là. Le désir d'aller le retrouver dans sa chambre est si fort qu'elle en tremble de la tête aux pieds. Déterminée à aller lui parler coûte que coûte, Élisabeth se lève, monte l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds et s'arrête devant la porte de sa chambre. Entendant le souffle régulier de sa respiration, elle entrouvre lentement la porte et la referme tout aussi doucement.

_-Voilà, je ne peux plus reculer maintenant!_ Se dit-elle. _Comment m'y prendre?_ Se demande-t-elle ensuite.

Soudainement inspirée, elle s'approche du lit, soulève la couverture et s'allonge à ses côtés. Le désir qui la tourmente au contact de sa peau, la renseigne davantage sur ses sentiments à son égard que toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ces derniers jours. Elle n'ose pas encore le réveiller. Le plaisir d'être collée contre lui et de sentir son odeur est plus fort que sa raison qui lui dicte elle, de quitter la chambre sans plus attendre compte tenu qu'elle ignore totalement comment justifier son présence. Un mouvement brusque de William le fait se retourner face à elle. Élisabeth s'éloigne assez de lui pour pouvoir observer son visage à tout loisir. D'une main incertaine, la jeune femme soulève ses cheveux bouclés et partant de son oreille, caresse doucement le contour de son visage. Lorsque la paume de sa main passe par dessus la bouche de William, le réflexe de celui-ci est instantané. Sa bouche suit ce qui vient de la toucher et, l'ayant trouvée, dépose un tendre baiser sur la paume encore ouverte d'Élisabeth. La sensation alors ressentie par la jeune fille est si intense que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Le désir la tenaille et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle comprend qu'il lui faut sortir du lit immédiatement où aller jusqu'au bout de son intention.

Elle voit rapidement passer devant ses yeux, les épisodes ayant marqué leur vie à tous les deux. Comment ils avaient fait connaissance, comment elle l'avait aimé tout en étant terrorisée par la force de cette attirance. Puis, Fitzwilliam était arrivé. L'amour qu'elle lui avait alors porté était sincère, mais était également né de son désir de nier ce qu'elle éprouvait pour William et qui la terrorisait. Toutes ses méprises à son sujet, les fausses accusations. La rapidité avec laquelle elle en était arrivée à se mentir à elle-même. Alors que tout était si simple.

Dire que William était là devant elle, dormant paisiblement et qu'il n'avait aucune idée des pensées qui agitaient la jeune fille. Déterminée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute et très attirée par le corps abandonné du jeune homme, Élisabeth se déplace se laisse lentement glisser de manière à être complètement collée contre lui. L'ivresse de sentir sa chaleur, d'épouser les formes de son corps et de recevoir son souffle sur son visage la rend encore plus audacieuse. Lentement, très lentement, elle pose ses lèvres sur la bouche fermée de William et passe une main derrière sa tête pour la rapprocher de la sienne. La réaction de William est instantané, il ouvre les lèvres et prend violemment possession de la bouche de la jeune fille. Quelque peu surprise par l'ardeur de se baiser, l'espace d'un court instant Élisabeth songe à l'éveiller, mais change d'idée lorsque de sa main libre, William commence à caresser son dos et la rapprocher davantage de lui.

_-Oh! Lizzie, c'est si bon!_ Lui murmure alors la voix endormie de celui-ci.

Soudain, plus rien. William ouvre les yeux. Son expression d'abord tendre se transforme rapidement en surprise, puis en colère. Poussant un grand soupire, il se redresse rapidement, s'assied sur le bord du lit et lui tourne le dos.

_-Tu ne devrais pas là! Élisabeth, voyons donc, à quoi penses-tu? Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout!_

_-William, je veux être à toi!_

_-Élisabeth, il ne faut pas jouer avec moi!_

_-Je ne joue pas! _

William se tourne vers elle et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

_-Mais je le veux William!_

_-Sors immédiatement de ma chambre! _Lui crie William en se levant d'un bloc et en pointant la porte.

Sentant la colère monter en elle avec une intensité au moins égale à la sienne, Élisabeth ramasse un oreiller et le lui lance par la tête avant de s'écrier: _Très bien, je m'en vais! Mais fais-moi plaisir William Darcy, va au Diable!_

Elle arrive près de la porte mais bascule et s'allonge de tout son long à cause de William qui s'était précipité derrière elle, l'attrapant par la cheville. Une bataille à finir s'engage entre les deux jeunes gens. Élisabeth cherche à se lever, alors que William cherche à la retenir de force.

_-Élisabeth, je veux seulement te parler!_

Debout devant la porte de la chambre de William, un petit bonhomme les regarde faire légèrement anxieux : _Maman, Papa, qu'est-ce que vous faites?_

Les deux intéressés se figent puis reprennent leurs esprits l'un après l'autre. Élisabeth se relève la première. Elle avance vers son fils, le regarde avec tendresse puis lui répond sans quitter des yeux le visage de William une seule seconde : _C'est rien mon chéri, ton père et moi on joue! C'est tout! _

Comme elle insiste particulièrement sur le mot père, William ne peut retenir ses larmes, ni continuer à la regarder. Il s'éloigne en tournant le dos aux deux autres.

_-Je peux jouer avec vous? _

_-Non, il est trop tard, retourne te coucher Fitzwilliam!_

Obéissant à sa mère, Fitzwilliam quitte la pièce et retourne dans sa chambre.

De nouveau seuls, Élisabeth ramasse l'oreiller qui traîne encore sur le plancher et va s'installer sur le lit.

_-Tu viens te coucher William?_

William s'essuie les yeux du revers de son pyjama et marche lentement vers le lit. Avant de s'y installer il s'arrête, prenant une décision.

_-Élisabeth, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu quittes ma chambre!_ Voyant qu'elle ne bouge pas, il ajoute : _On ne peut pas dormir ensemble voyons! Pas après ça! Pas en sachant que Fitzwilliam…_

_-Très bien, je m'en vais! Bonne nuit William. _Le coupe Élisabeth exaspérée.

William la regarde marcher vers la porte et ne sait pas comment reprendre ses paroles. Lorsqu'elle vient pour franchir la porte, elle s'arrête quelques instants pour lui lancer : _Dès demain, je veux qu'on prenne des arrangements pour que je déménage. Tu as raison, il n'est pas bon que Fitzwilliam soit témoin de scènes entre nous! Je ferai des démarches pour me trouver un logement._

Elle attend quelques seconds, puis, devant le mutisme renouvelé de William, elle se détourne lentement et ajoute : _Je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas marché entre nous William! Tu mérites vraiment mieux que moi! J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner un jour le mal que je t'ai fait?_

_-Tais-toi! Tu n'es pas responsable de ma peine! Si je souffre, c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai trop aimé! _

-_Dommage qu'on ne soit pas arrivé à s'aimer en même temps._ Répond finalement Élisabeth, un triste sourire sur les lèvres. _C'est à mon tour de souffrir maintenant, puisque je t'aime et que toi tu…._

_-Quoi?_

_-Puisque je t'aime et que toi tu ne m'aimes plus!_ Complète Élisabeth tristement.

_-Qui t'as dit que je ne t'aimais plus?_

_-Pour quelle autre raison tu ne veux pas de moi alors?_

_-Oh, Élisabeth!_

_-Ce n'est pas grave William, ne te sens pas mal pour moi! Je comprends la situation! Il est trop tard!_

_-Cesse de parler et viens près de moi!_

_-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de jouer ainsi avec mes sentiments William!_

William se lève et marche vers elle d'un pas rapide. Arrivé en face d'elle, il lui couvre la bouche avec sa main et l'entraîne vers le lit.

-_ Parler ne nous a vraiment pas réussis jusqu'à maintenant. Alors il est temps d'utiliser une autre méthode._

Arrivé près du lit, William libère la bouche d'Élisabeth et la couvre de ses lèvres avant que celle-ci ne profite de l'occasion pour prendre la parole à nouveau. Aussitôt que sa langue prend possession de sa bouche, Élisabeth s'abandonne totalement. Sentant qu'elle répond à ses baisers avec autant de fougue que lui-même, William commence à promener ses mains à la découverte de son corps et entreprend de la dévêtir doucement. Tremblante et fiévreuse, Élisabeth se presse davantage contre lui et pose ses deux mains dans son abondante chevelure. Une fois la jeune fille complètement nue devant lui, William la soulève dans ses bras et la dépose dans le lit où elle s'installe sous les couvertures. Sans plus tarder, William retire son pyjama et va la rejoindre.

Durant les deux heures qui suivent, les deux amants découvrent leurs corps et le pouvoir qu'ils ont l'un sur l'autre. Sans échanger un seul mot, ils en apprennent plus l'un sur l'autre que durant toutes leurs années de déroutes. Après s'être unis à quelques reprises, Élisabeth finit pas s'endormir dans les bras de William totalement comblée. Seul William veille, étourdi, heureux et trop émerveillé pour s'endormir immédiatement. Lorsqu'enfin, il arrive à fermer les yeux, le soleil se lève dans le ciel.

Deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth s'éveille à cause du bruit assourdissant du réveil de sa chambre. Elle allonge le bras pour l'éteindre mais, ne le rencontrant pas, laisse son bras suspendu dans les airs essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrive pas plus à le toucher qu'à l'entendre à la même intensité que d'habitude. Se retournant, elle constate qu'elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. Le souvenir de la nuit lui revient en même temps qu'elle réalise que la tête de William repose à côté de la sienne. Un franc sourire lui éclaire le visage. En faisant bien attention pour ne pas l'éveiller, Élisabeth se lève, quitte sa chambre et se dirige vers la sienne pour aller arrêter son réveil. Puis, fidèle à son habitude, elle descend préparer son petit déjeuner. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, la jeune fille s'empare du téléphone et signale le numéro de l'école où elle doit passer la journée. Après avoir annoncé au directeur qu'un contretemps l'oblige à remettre leur rendez-vous, Élisabeth prévient le bureau de William qu'il est malade et doit garder le lit. Ensuite, elle joint la grand-mère de Fitzwilliam et lui demande si celle-ci peut garder Fitzwilliam pour la journée. Lorsque vient le temps d'expliquer la raison de cette étrange demande, Élisabeth reste évasive et prétend que c'est parce qu'elle veut aller souper avec des amis le soir et qu'elle risque de rentrer tard. Son ex belle-mère lui propose alors de le garder à coucher. Contente et satisfaite, Élisabeth va réveiller son fils, la fait manger puis lui annonce qu'il va aller passer la journée et coucher chez sa mamie. Lorsqu'elle part pour aller reconduire son fils, Élisabeth laisse une note sur la table à l'attention de William au cas où il se réveillerait en son absence. Elle le prévient seulement de ne pas se rendre au bureau - puisqu'elle l'a déclaré malade et de l'attendre sagement.

Lorsqu'elle revient vingt minutes plus tard, sa note n'a pas bougée et tout est encore silencieux dans l'appartement. Élisabeth entreprend alors de préparer un déjeuner copieux qu'elle monte sur un plateau dans la direction de la chambre de William. Elle vient pour y entrer lorsque le téléphone sonne bruyamment. Voulant éviter de réveiller le jeune homme, Élisabeth pose le plateau sur le sol et répond en parlant tout bas.

_-Lizzie! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Lui demande Jane d'une voix catastrophée.

_-Comment ça qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-J'ai appelé à l'école pour te parler, mais on m'a dit que tu avais un contretemps._

_-C'est vrai!_

_-Ensuite, je me suis informée pour savoir si Fitzwilliam était au service de garde et on m'a répondu que tu avais appelé pour dire qu'il n'irait pas aujourd'hui._

_-Oui, et puis?_

_-J'étais inquiète Lizzie! Ça fait trois fois que j'essaie de te joindre à la maison, mais pas de réponse... Ensuite, pour couronner le tout, lorsque je songe à essayer de contacter William pour savoir s'il sait où tu es, on m'apprend qu'il s'est déclaré malade lui aussi._

_-Il va très bien! Calme-toi Jane, tout va bien!_

_-Mais alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as une voix bizarre!_

_-Écoute Jane, j'ai des choses à faire! Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu cherchais à me joindre_?

_-Charles et moi on voulait vous annoncer une grande nouvelle!_

_-Laquelle?_

_-On va avoir un bébé!_

_-Oh! Jane, c'est merveilleux! _N'hésitant qu'une seconde, Élisabeth lui demande :_ Que diriez-vous de venir souper avec nous ce soir? À la maison! Je te promets de faire un plat de fruits de mer! Si vous acceptez de venir!_

_-Très bonne idée! Laisse-moi en parler à Charles et je te rappelle._

_-Non, ne téléphone que si vous ne pouvez pas venir! _

_-Tu ne veux pas être dérangée? _Devant le silence d'Élisabeth, Jane lui demande : _Pour quelle raison? Lizzie! Il se passe quelque chose avec William?_

_-Pardon Jane, mais je dois te laisser, on se voit ce soir!_

_-Très bien, à ce soir alors! Mais attend toi à me donner des explications!_

_-C'est promis!_

Reprenant possession de son plateau, Élisabeth entre dans la chambre de William. Ce dernier est encore endormi et Élisabeth ne peut que l'admirer pendant qu'il dort. Ne pouvant résister à l'envie d'aller le contempler de plus près, Élisabeth pose son plateau sur la table de chevet et s'allonge à ses côtés. Aussitôt qu'il sent sa présence, William ouvre les yeux.

_-Il est quelle heure?_ Lui demande-t-il en constatant qu'elle est habillée.

_-L'heure de rester coucher, je t'informe que j'ai appelé ton bureau pour dire que tu étais malade!_

_-Tu as fait quoi?_

_-Et je me suis arrangée pour qu'on reste seuls toute la journée!_

_-Fitzwilliam?_

_-Chez ses grands-parents jusqu'à demain!_

_-Est-ce ta manière de me faire comprendre que tu as apprécié la nuit dernière?_

_-C'est ma façon de m'arranger pour qu'elle se renouvelle!_

_-Je rêve ou quoi? _

_-Voilà ton déjeuner!_

La faisant basculer dans le lit, William s'exclame : _C'est de toi dont j'ai faim!_

Plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils sont rassasiés l'un de l'autre, William descend avec Élisabeth pour casser la croûte. C'est alors qu'Élisabeth lui annonce que Jane et Charles vont venir souper avec eux.

_-Jane est au courant pour nous deux?_

_-Non, je n'ai rien dit!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Sa nouvelle passait avant la mienne!_

_-Quelle nouvelle?_

_-Elle va avoir un bébé._

_-C'est vrai? _

Un long silence

_-Élisabeth, tu sais à quel point, j'aime Fitzwilliam n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui, bien sûr, il t'aime lui aussi tu le sais bien!_

_-Justement, cette histoire de bébé, ça me fait penser que je voudrais bien, que je souhaite l'adopter officiellement si tu es d'accord évidemment?_

_-Il y a un moyen d'éviter ça!_

_-Je sais que le processus d'adoption est long, je me suis renseigné pendant que tu étais malade…_

_-Ils ne t'ont pas dit qu'il y avait un moyen pour faire accélérer le processus!_

_-Non, je ne crois pas!_

_-Tu n'as qu'à épouser sa mère!_

_-Ouais, je sais ça, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle refuse tous les candidats?_

_-Jusqu'à ce que le bon se présente!_

_-Comment puis-je savoir si je suis celui-là?_

_-Qui ne risque rien n'a rien!_

_-Élisabeth! Tu veux bien m'épouser, avec tous mes défauts?_

_-Oui, William, j'accepte. _

Perdant alors toute crainte de perdre celle qu'il aime depuis si longtemps, William soulève Élisabeth dans ses bras et lui fait franchir toutes les marches qui mènent à l'étage supérieur. Une fois dans le corridor, il hésite entre sa chambre où celle de la jeune fille. Se décidant enfin, il ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Élisabeth avec son pied et, la déposant délicatement sur le lit, il commence à la dévêtir à nouveau.

_-Au diable le déjeuner!_

Beaucoup plus, tard, Élisabeth et William s'activent tout deux à préparer le repas qu'ils doivent partager avec Charles et Jane. Lorsque leurs invités se présentent à l'heure prévue, le bonheur se lit si aisément sur leur visage que les deux amis ne peuvent faire autrement que de le remarquer.

_-Je ne sais pas ce que vous nous préparez tous les deux, mais vous n'arriverez pas à me faire croire que vous ne nous cachez pas quelque chose!_

_-Que voudrais-tu qu'on te cache Charles?_

_-Charles à raison, vous n'avez pas votre air habituel! Et je ne trouve pas William malade au point d'avoir manqué le travail aujourd'hui!_

_-Pourtant, il a passé toute la journée au lit!_

_-Seul?_

_-Non, en très charmante compagnie!_

_-Alors, c'est vrai? William, je t'en conjure! Ne faites pas de blague avec ça! Vous avez vraiment fait la paix tous les deux?_

_-Je ne sais pas! Est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'on a fait la paix, Élisabeth?_

_-Ça dépend, est-ce que ça se fait au lit ça aussi?_

_-Je ne sais pas! Jane, la paix? Ça se pratique au lit?_

Jetant un coussin au visage de William, Jane éclate de rire : _Oh! Vous deux! Vous êtes terribles!_

_-C'est vrai? Mais, laisse-moi te féliciter William. C'est une belle victoire! _Ajoute Charles en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

_-Ça nous fait deux choses à fêter ce soir!_

_-Non, trois!_

_-Pour la troisième surprise, je donne ma langue au chat!_ Ajoute Charles découragé.

_-J'ai accepté d'épouser William._

_-Fitzwilliam est au courant?_

_-Non, pas encore!_

_-Vous devriez l'appeler!_ Suggère Charles la bouche pleine.

Élisabeth regarde William dans les yeux d'un air suppliant : _Fais le William?_

_-Je suis d'accord, mais il reste où il est pour la nuit! Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait guéri!_

_-Comme tu voudras. _

Élisabeth, prend le téléphone, signale le numéro de sa belle-mère et demande à parler à Fitzwilliam. Après quelques secondes d'attente.

_-Maman, comment va William?_

_-Il va mieux, beaucoup mieux même! Et toi, tu t'amuses?_

_-Beaucoup, Georgianna est avec nous! Elle m'attend dans la chambre._

_-Fitzwilliam, j'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre!_

_-Quoi? Une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle?_

_-Une bonne nouvelle, enfin, je crois que tu seras content._

William s'impatiente et prend le téléphone des mains d'Élisabeth. Au lieu de se fâcher, Élisabeth est amusée.

_-Fitzwilliam, j'ai fait ce que tu m'avais dit de faire! Et ta mère a dit oui!_

_-Tu l'as demandée en mariage?_

_-OUI!_

_-Elle a dit oui?_

_-Oui!_

_-Donc, tu deviens mon papa?_

Ravalant difficilement ses larmes, William lui répond : _OUI!_

Fitzwilliam, lâche le téléphone et se met à sauter partout dans la maison de ses grands-parents.

_-William, ce que dit Fitzwilliam est vrai n'est-ce pas? Tu ne ferais pas de farces avec ça dis-moi? _Demande alors la voix de sa sœur.

_-Jamais de la vie voyons!_

_-Oh, mon Dieu! Quelle nouvelle! Comment voulez-vous que j'endorme le petit après ça? _

_-Débrouille-toi, Georgianna!_

_-Bien, mais je compte bien me venger! Nous fêterons ça en fin de semaine._

Une fois qu'il a raccroché l'appareil, William embrasse Élisabeth et se remet à la table. La discussion tourne autour du bébé à venir de Jane et du prochain mariage. Ils sont tous euphoriques. Une fois le repas terminé, ils passent au salon, discutent tous ensemble, prennent un digestif et font des projets d'avenir.

FIN!

_**Commentaires, commentaires… et merci. Miriamme.**_


End file.
